Bonds of Comrades
by FinalFlashX
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS :After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the remaining saiyans are left alone in a galaxy were they have no allies or friends except for each other. To survive they must join together, pushing the bonds of comrades to the limit.
1. The Day Before the End

**Chapter 1**

The sound of boots resounded through the long corridor of the housing building as a lone saiyan warrior walked down the white hallway towards the door at the end of the corridor. The saiyan, whose huge figure to span across the entire passageway, slowly walked to the door, the other soldiers who were leaving their respective rooms quickly moved out of the giant saiyan's way, or simply went back inside of their rooms until they were sure the saiyan had passed by them. His navy blue breastplate and his golden shoulder, thigh, and groin guards showed all who he passed that he was a high ranking member in the Saiyan Army, someone who should not be messed with. If they giant's rank wasn't enough to deterrent any sort of slight against the saiyan, the man's colossal size alone would be enough. The behemoth saiyan's entire body seemed to be just muscle upon muscle and the saiyan easily stood over seven feet tall.

The thud of the saiyan's boots stopped when the elite finally reached the door. His giant hand completely covered a small key pad that granted access to the room. The saiyan typed in the code he had memorized several days ago when he and his charge had arrived on Planet Frieza 327 and the key pad flashed green and the door slid open. The giant walked into the small room and scanned it for any sign of the young prince he was charged with protecting. The room was hardly furnished, the only furniture being a small metal desk and two regulation size beds. The saiyan's body was still slightly sore from having to sleep in the undersized bed, even after having already trained for nearly two hours earlier in the morning. The elite saiyan's eyes finally settled on a small figure with flame like hair who was lying on the right bed. The prince was fully dressed in his white armor with the royal crest of Vegeta-sei painted onto the top right of the plate and his shoulders covered by golden spikes and a crimson red cape was sprawled underneath him.

"Prince Vegeta," addressed the older saiyan as he stared down at the five-year old prince as he stood erect in the doorway. "It is time for your morning training session."

The flame haired prince turned his gaze away from the ceiling and towards the giant saiyan his father had assigned to him as his bodyguard. "Very well Nappa, let's make our daily vigil once again." The boy saw the older saiyan's goatee twitch; the only sign of the older warrior's hidden amusement. As the prince sat up on the side of the bed and put on his white, combat boots, his bodyguard walked over to the lone mirror in the meager room and began to comb the small patch of black hair that lay on the top of his massive head. The young prince snorted with amusement when he saw his giant companion's antics and the older warrior shot him an angry glare and then continued messing with the miniscule amount of hair.

Once the prince had finished putting on his footwear, he immediately stormed out of the cramped room. The older saiyan barely had time to react to the prince's abrupt departure and threw down his comb and rushed to the boy's side. The two saiyans walked down the corridor side by side and every single soldier they met abruptly stopped and dashed to the side to allow the two saiyan's room to pass. The two saiyan's were physically exact opposites, one was a colossal, muscle bound, brutish looking warrior with various scars all along his body, the living testament of his battle experience. The other was a short child, with tall, flame like hair, and while he did not have very much muscle mass, the child-prince's small muscles were well defined. However, though the two were complete opposites physically, they both carried themselves in a way that displayed an aura of pride that only Saiyan Elites could display.

Once the two Saiyan Elites were outside of the housing building, they took to the air and headed towards the tallest building in sight. The building was home to the best training faculties on the planet and was also home to Lord Frieza and his top men when they were on planet, which at the moment they were. It was the reason the two saiyans were on Planet Frieza 327 as well, since the tyrant had been keeping the saiyan prince and his bodyguard close by for the past year since he had "requested" the prince from his father, King Vegeta. The thought of the Ice-jin made the young prince sick to his stomach and he spat into the air when the face of his tormentor popped into his head during their flight. The older saiyan looked over at his young charge and noticed the angry expression etched into the prince's face.

"Prince Vegeta calm down," advised the older saiyan as they neared the skyscraper. "We are about to arrive and it will encourage them if they see your anger. Do you remember the breathing exercises I taught you?" The young prince nodded and closed his eyes as he began to take in deep breaths. As he did the breathing techniques he had been taught, he felt his pulse slow down and he felt himself calming down and when he opened his eyes his face had returned to its usual emotionless state.

The prince and his bodyguard landed at the entrance to the training area of the building and quickly entered through the screen doors. As the two saiyans walked past a group of soldiers, their excellent saiyan hearing could pick up the snickering coming from the aliens as they walked away. Vegeta growled and began to turn around to confront the offending party, but Nappa placed one gigantic hand on his shoulder and steered him away. The older warrior knew the prince would have to grow accustom to the behind-the-back insults that he would be subjected to for the rest of his life. The two of them were constantly isolated from the other saiyans, order Frieza's orders, and were thus subject too much of the racism that many other species festered towards the Saiyan race.

The young price was still fuming when the pair entered one of the training chambers. Their were two technicians sitting in front of a panel of flashing lights and both were wearing the standard technician uniform; white body armor and a white helmet with a blue visor to cover their faces from any explosions that might occur. Being a technician in Lord Frieza's army was not the safest job in the universe after all. Nappa immediately recognized one of the technicians, a brown skinned humanoid with green spots that were dotted all over his small body. The other technician however was newbie, and Nappa knew it would be priceless to see the new guy's reaction while watching Vegeta train.

"Good to see you again Prince Vegeta, Nappa." The older technician stood up and saluted the two saiyans. Vegeta just snarled in disgust at the technician but Nappa returned the gesture.

"Let's get this over with, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," said Vegeta as he eyed the unfamiliar technician. The alien's blue scales seemed to have a weird smell and it was irritating the young prince's sensitive nose. Plus Vegeta really found the sight of the man repulsing.

"So what routine would you like to start out at today Prince Vegeta?" asked the more experienced technician. His new partner had never dealt with the explosive child before and he actually preferred to remain alive, so he tried to handle all of the talking. But of course the rookie had to open his mouth.

"I think we should start on the easiest first," said the blue scaled alien in his slithery voice. "I mean he is only a kid for Kami's sake." His partner shot him a panicked look and slightly shook his head.

The young prince looked over at the blue fish-man and gave him a cold stare. He then turned towards the other technician and said, "Give me the toughest routine you have. I'll just skip the warm-up to the warm-up today." The flame-haired prince then removed his royal breastplate and tossed it to Nappa, leaving him nothing but his navy blue tank top and matching pants.

"Hold on to that Nappa, I won't need it for this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Columns of smoke rose up into the sky above the destroyed city, their gray color being a stark contrast from the red sky which loomed over the devastated planet. The only sound that was in the air was the sound of fire's burning as most of the metropolis's buildings were up in flames from the battle that had just taken place. There were no sounds of life at all, just the sound of complete and total destruction.

On the streets of the ruined city, there walked a lone saiyan warrior. The saiyan had long, flowing black hair and he wore a the standard black breastplate of the Saiyan Army along with brown shoulder, thigh, and groin guards that showed that he was a third class warrior. As the teenage saiyan walked, he fiddled with the red armbands that were wrapped around both of his biceps. They, along with matching red bands that were around both of his thighs, had been a gift from his father.

His father. He was the greatest fighter the third class of saiyans had ever produced. He had led over a thousand successful combat missions, he had fought in several different wars for the Saiyan Army and the Planet Trade Organization and had earned accolades in all of them for exemplarily service. It was now being even rumored that he had a power level that now even rivaled King Vegeta's. And it was not just his battle strength that was extraordinary. He had also created a technique that allowed saiyans to become the mighty Oozaru without the full moon. For this accomplishment, he had been personally rewarded by the King and offered a place amongst the Saiyan Elite. He had politely declined, but that was him; true to his roots. He was the living symbol of everything that was saiyan. He was ruthless to his enemies, a perfect comrade, the hardest worker, the most loyal solider, the most cunning warrior, a brilliant strategist. He was Bardock, the greatest saiyan of his generation.

The long haired saiyan removed one of the armbands and stared at it. His father had given him the bands right before he had left for this mission, his final test. This mission was what he had been training his whole life for. The last seven years he had been training at the Saiyan Combat School with the other third class saiyans his age. It was tradition that after the age of 8, all saiyans would train with their respective class of saiyans at the combat school until they turned 15. Then every saiyan was put through a series of grueling tests, pushing every student to their limits: physically, mentally, and emotionally. After a saiyan had passed all of the tests, they would be allowed to choose which members of their class they wanted to form a squad with and then they would be sent off to make names for themselves as newly christened members of the Saiyan Army.

The teenager looked up from the piece of cloth in his hand looked around at the results from his final test. The last test a saiyan had to complete was that they had to complete a purge, alone. No help, no comrades, just your abilities and your scouter. The saiyan smirked as he looked at the destruction he had caused. All that remained now was for him to return to Planet Vegeta and then all of the training he gone through for the last seven years would at last pay off and he would be able to begin his own legacy, and get out of the shadow of his father's.

For years now he had always compared to his father. The lower class warriors and instructors expected more out of him because of it and the elites used it as a way to mock and ridicule him. He had always been measured on how his father had done and not on how he had done compared to the rest of the third class initiates. Compared to the rest of them, he was one of the strongest but he still was light-years behind his father in terms of power. Now though, he would be able to begin his anew and some day he would surpass his father.

Raditz put the red armband back onto his right bicep as he jumped over a huge pile of debris and landed on the edge of a huge crater. The long haired saiyan looked at the bottom and saw his pod. He smiled thinking of how joyous he had been when he it had been issued to him. The pod gave him the sense of liberation at the thought of being able to travel anywhere in the universe. The saiyan took out the remote control and pressed the button that opened the hatch of the pod and leaped down to the now open pod and then sat inside of it.

The hatch closed as the teenage saiyan got adjusted into his seat and then entered the coordinates of Planet Vegeta. The pod blasted off the ground of the demolished and burning city and took off through the atmosphere off the now empty planet. It had been a tough three weeks and every muscle in the long haired saiyan's body was aching, but it had been worth it. He was now finished with his training and ready to begin his own life.

"Destination Planet Vegeta. Approximate arrival time 32 hours. Do you wish to activate hibernation state?" announced the cold, metallic voice of the saiyan pod. Raditz pressed the confirm button and his sore and tired body fell asleep before the hibernation could even take effect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A young saiyan, no older than 10, opened his eyes and looked around the pod he was sitting in. The boy stretched his arms above his head and then checked his position on the monitor. He raised his hand and brushed the two, jet black strands of hair that fell across his face and then checked the coordinates. It seemed he was a day away from the planet the rest of his squad was on. He still could not believe that his team had just left him in the medical bay and gone off on another mission without him.

The boy saiyan raised his hand up to the red scouter that was across his left eye and pressed the button that sent a transmission signal out to the leader of his squad, an elite saiyan named Carot. "Carot do you copy, this is Sirius, Carot are you there? Can you hear…"

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you little brat. What are you doing calling me this late runt?" rang familiar gruff voice in the young saiyan's ear.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was night time there since you guys left me unconscious in a rejuvenation tank!"

"Watch you tone you second-class brat," hissed the older saiyan. "We got a mission that pays well, so we took it. Besides it seems you were able to find out where we were just fine. Damn shame to, we were hoping we would have ditched you for good this time."

Sirius just smirked at the quip from his squad leader. "You can't get rid of me that easily Carot. Besides how would you survive without me? Who would do all the things you all don't want to do if I wasn't around?"

The young saiyan heard the veteran laugh over the scouter. "You're right, maybe if you get here soon enough you'll be able to make us a feast after we finish purging this planet tomorrow."

The boy gasped. "You're not going to leave anything for me!" The young saiyan heard his squad leader chuckle. "You're sadistic Carot. I can't believe just left me in that rejuvenation tank. From what I've read about the planet your own, it looks like it would have been a fun one too!

"You deserved to be in that tank. You're getting way too cocky, challenging the strongest fighter on the planet on that last mission. It's a good way to killed and you need to learn your limitations. That's why we just stood by and watched while you got your ass kicked. That, plus now missing this mission we hopefully get the message through your thick skull."

Sirius growled in frustration. He couldn't believe that the reason they had left him behind was because they were trying to teach him a "lesson". They could be some world-class jerks when they wanted to be. However, behind all the verbal jabs and insults he had just received from Carot he could tell the older saiyan was actually trying to help him. The young saiyan just sighed and accepted the fact that he was going to sit this one out.

"Fine, message received. So you guys are going to be done with the purge by tomorrow?"

"Yes," answered the older saiyan. "How close are you to our position?"

The young saiyan glanced down at his monitor and replied, "I'll be there in exactly 30 hours."

"Good, we might just wait for you to get here before we take off."

"Oh thanks, how generous of you to allow me to land on the planet before blasting off into space again."

"And you will be required to get out of your pod and do some chores for us before we leave again. Rules are rules after all. Now leave me be, I need to get some sleep and I can't do that with you yelling in my ear all night runt. Carot out."

The young saiyan pressed the communication button on his scouter and ended the transmission. He leaned back into the cushioning of his seat and ran his hand through his tall spiky hair with the twin strands that fell across his face. He looked down and saw his new armor that he had just been issued. It looked the same as every other suit of armor he had ever received during the two years he had been with the squad of elite saiyans. He wore the standard black breastplate with red shoulder, thigh, and groin guards that showed that he was a second-class saiyan.

The boy shook his head when he though about his social class. It was weird since it was such a big part of his identity and the source of many insults from his squad, and yet he never saw any other second-class saiyans anymore. Not since he had been assigned to his squad when he turned 8, a squad that was filled with all first-class elites. It was suppose to be a huge honor, but Sirius almost wished he had been placed within a second-class squad.

He knew that was impossible though. He knew exactly why he had been assigned to his squad and had all started back when he was a cub. When a saiyan is a cub, they are raised with the rest of the cubs from their social class in a giant complex under the supervision of saiyans that were no longer taking combat missions, either because they were too old or had suffered some sort of permanent injury. They stayed their until they turned 8 and then they were sent to the Saiyan Combat School to train until they turned 15 at which time they would become full-fledge members of the Saiyan Army.

There was little training done during the time spent at the complex when you're a cub. Mostly the cubs were taught on an intellectual level, but they did allow the cubs to experiment on their own about how to fight and how to use ki. This encouraged self-reliance and originality in the cubs while they were still too young to usually be strong enough to learn how to actually fight. Of course the instructors always monitored the cubs progress as they grew stronger and stronger, always on the look-out for one who was exceptionally powerful.

Sirius had been one of the rare ones. The instructors had always noticed that he was far stronger than every other second-class child, even the older ones, and also he was stronger than all of the elite cubs that were his age. The instructors had watched the development of this rare second-class cub with fascination. No one knew how he had gotten so strong; his parents had both had average power levels at the time of their deaths during one of the more brutal wars. The only exception to that was before her death the boy's mother had unleashed a devastating energy attack which had a power level that was off the charts. The effort had killed her, but her son had seemed to inherit her ability to handle energy since he began to use ki six months before any other saiyan his age had.

When Sirius had turned eight and was about to enter the Combat School, he had a power level of 750. It was remarkable because he was already leagues above any other cub, including the elites that were entering the school. Also he was already far stronger than any third-class warrior that was graduating and was already almost as strong as the average second-class warrior that was graduating the Combat School that year. It was decided that Sirius, like every other case, was to be put into a combat squad immediately.

The instructors did however have some reservations about the young saiyan. They had noticed that Sirius often did not think ahead or think about the consequences of his actions and just did what he thought was right or what he wanted to do. He was also a hot-head because of being stronger than any other cub he ran in to so he was cocky. Hoping to change some of these negative characteristics, the instructors decided to place the young saiyan into an experienced elite squad instead of a brand new second class squad full of warriors that had just graduated.

Sirius smirked at the thought of the day the instructors had told him all of this. They had been blunt with him about the negative qualities they saw in him, but Sirius didn't mind that much. He just didn't think the steps they had decided to take would iron out who he was. Boy was he wrong. The minute he had joined his squad, the other members constantly belittled him about not thinking something through, or being overconfident about his own abilities. They had quickly shown him, through a beating, that they all were far stronger than him and that they were in charge.

At first it had been horrible living with the elites. The constantly made fun of him for being a second-class saiyan and every time he made a mistake he would get a beating for it. He was never allowed to talk back, that also earned him a beating. The team took several months off of taking missions so that they could "train" there new member. The training sessions had been little more than excuse to bat the young saiyan around and while his power level had increased rapidly, Sirius hated the fact that he was in a rejuvenation tank every other day.

Finally after six months of brutal training, the squad leader Carot had announced that they would be going on their first mission since adding Sirius to the team. The young saiyan had dreaded the approaching mission. He was sure that elites were going to leave him to try and fend off the defenders of the planet by himself and that they were going to leave him for dead. Once they had arrived on the planet, they encountered stiff resistance and got into a huge battle. During the fight, Sirius had found himself on the ground and paralyzed from fear as a huge energy wave raced towards him. The boy had braced himself for death but then suddenly one of the elites, a tall saiyan by the name of Lettu, had jumped in front of Sirius and taken the brunt of the attack. While Lettu saved the young saiyan from death, Carot dispatched the warrior who had tried to finish off Sirius.

The young warrior had been baffled by his comrade's actions. They had spent the last half-year torturing and beating him but now they were risking their own lives to save him. It didn't make any sense to the saiyan child until that night Carot had told him what it meant to be a squad. He had told Sirius about how your squad members were closer than family in saiyan society and how every member would die for each other if one was put in harm's way. And that while they had been tough on Sirius at first, it was so he would be ready for when they were in battle and how they all expected the best from him. He told Sirius that they had all gone through the "torture" period and how it was just part of a young saiyan being initiated into a squad and how he would have gone through something similar at the Combat School when he had chosen his future squad. From that moment on, Sirius had strived to be the best teammate he could be and the rest of the squad began to accept him and ease up on him a bit. They all joked about each other and no longer punished Sirius when he retorted with his on quips. Now his squad members were his family. As Carot had said during his first purge, their bond was stronger than blood and they would do anything for each other if any member was in trouble.

Sirius shook his head and pulled out of his reminiscing and turned his attention to the monitor in front of him. The young warrior decided that he didn't want to try and stay awake for the rest of the trip, so he activated the hibernation in his pod and drifted off into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta stood perfectly still as the five Saibamen began to encircle the small prince. The young prince snarled as he heard the annoying cackling of the little green men as they prepared to attack their target. Suddenly, three of the saibamen leaped forward with their claws outstretched and tried to grab hold off the saiyan prince. The flame haired saiyan effortlessly evaded the three saibamen by rapidly sidestepping each attack individually leaving all three of the little green monsters in a state of confusion.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?" exclaimed the new technician as he looked in surprise at the speed he had just seen on his monitor.

The other technician just glanced over at his rookie partner. "Yeah I did, but that wasn't a surprise though. That's Prince Vegeta; he's one of the best."

"But there's no way! He's just a kid, he shouldn't be able to move that fast!" The blue scaled man still could not believe the speed that the young prince possessed.

"Maybe no kid you know can move like that but trust me; I bet he's not even breaking a sweat doing that." Nappa just smirked as the technicians stared at his prince in awe as he continued to effortlessly evade the saibamen who were attacking him. The general knew that with time the young prince would become the strongest saiyan who ever existed, maybe one day even becoming the Legendary.

Inside of the training room, the saibamen finally realized that just one of them attacking would never catch the small fighter. It would take all of them attacking at once to grab hold of the flame haired child. The room filled with screeches as all five saibamen leaped towards the saiyan prince who stood still with his head turned downward. As the little green monsters grew closer, Vegeta raised his head and then spread his arms out and with a yell he unleashed an explosive wave that sent all five of the saibamen crashing into the walls of the training room. The prince quickly finished the saibamen off with five quick ki blasts and then headed towards the door of the training room.

As the door slid open, Vegeta saw the large frame of Nappa waiting beside the door with his armor in hand. The young prince took the armor out of Nappa's mammoth sized arms and quickly slid it over his head. He began to walk down the corridor with his giant bodyguard close behind him.

"Nappa I'm tired of doing these stupid training exercises and drills. I'm ready for another combat mission. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I'm sidelined most of the time because Frieza and his henchmen think I am not trained well enough yet to be assigned actually missions. It's humiliating!"

The saiyan general looked down at his young charge. "You are young my Prince. Most saiyans your age have not even entered Combat School yet."

The flame haired prince turned his head and glared at the older saiyan. "I am not the average saiyan Nappa! I am stronger than every other saiyan besides my father, including you! So why should I not be allowed to participate in missions like every other saiyan that is close to me in strength."

"If you really want a mission, why don't you go ask Frieza for one? I'm sure he would be happy to give you one," said Nappa with a harsh tone. He felt slighted by the fact that the prince had once again reminded him that he was weaker than a five-year old.

The prince cringed slightly at the mention of the tyrant's name. He quickly resolved himself though. He wanted a mission and if it took a trip to see that insane lizard to get one than so be it. The prince took a sharp turn and began walking towards the command center that Frieza had transformed into a throne room for the duration of his stay on the planet. The young prince's change in direction surprised Nappa, who didn't think that Vegeta would actually venture a trip to see Frieza.

In a matter of minutes, the pair of saiyans had arrived at the door to Frieza's throne room. The door was guarded by two soldiers and Vegeta snarled at the sight of them. It made him angry every time he saw Frieza's worthless soldiers wearing SAIYAN armor. What the worst about it was that they all wore white breastplates. Back on Vegeta-sei, only members of the Royal Guard and the Royal Family themselves were allowed to wear white armor and it made Vegeta sick every time he saw a weakling soldier wearing the sacred armor.

"Wait out here Nappa; I'll talk to him myself." Nappa just nodded, he didn't want to be in the room if things turned violent anyway. Frieza had a short temper and the giant saiyan was afraid Vegeta's demand would set him off and Nappa would be helpless to help his prince.

The young prince moved towards the door and the soldiers tried to bar his way. He growled at the soldiers and the quickly moved at off the young saiyan's path. They didn't want to die today. Once the idiots had moved out of his way, Vegeta swiftly entered into the throne room.

The prince quickly surveyed the scene before him as he continued walking towards the space tyrant. Frieza was in his hovercraft directly in front of him and both sides of him stood his most loyal henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon was a tall, elegant looking man with blue skin and long, dark green hair that he put in a braid. The man was narcissist and was constantly worried about his appearance, but Vegeta knew that he could also be a vicious warrior. The prince had been on the receiving end of several "training" sessions at the blue warrior's hand. To Frieza's left, stood Dodoria who looked like a giant piece of chewed gum. Vegeta thought that the pink blob was completely useless, but he must have some skills since he was one of Frieza's top men. Vegeta stopped in front of the three when he was around twenty feet away from them and he noticed that they were in a heated discussion but they had stopped the minute they had noticed the young saiyan prince's presence.

"_Prince_ Vegeta, what are you doing here?" asked Zarbon. He smirked as noticed how he had rattled the saiyan by mocking his title.

"Yeah you know nobody sees Lord Frieza unless he sends for you," added in Dodoria. The young prince glared at the pink blob. "And, as I recall, you haven't been sent for. So got out of here before you get hurt."

Vegeta opened his mouth to hurl an insult at the fat warrior but suddenly another voice interrupted him. "Let the boy speak his mind Dodoria. I'll allow this _rude _interruption this _one _time. Speak quickly my little prince before I lose my interest in what you came here for."

"Lord Frieza," just saying the name made Vegeta's entire body cringe. He hated that he had to address this lunatic with a title. It was humiliating that he was forced to play nice with this lizard just so he could go on a mission. "I would like to be assigned a combat mission. I'm tired of doing these dumb training sessions and drills; they're a waste of time. I am one of the strongest saiyans alive and it is a waste that I am stuck here while weaker warriors go on missions and fail where I would succeed. There is no reason why I should be stuck here while the rest of the saiyans are out doing missions and getting stronger!"

"Why you," said Zarbon. "How dare you address Lord Frieza in that manner! I should teach you a lesson in etiquette." Zarbon took a menacing step towards the young prince but Vegeta held his ground. He was not going to show fear to them, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Give him an assignment Zarbon."

The green haired warrior whipped his head around to face the hovercraft that still had its back turned to the saiyan prince. "But Lord Frieza…"

"The boy doesn't mean harm Zarbon. He just hasn't learned how to control his passion yet, but that will come in time. Give him the hardest assignment in the pool Zarbon, and Vegeta, do come back alive."

Vegeta was surprised; he hadn't expected the lizard to cave into his demand so quickly. He knelt down before the hovercraft and bowed his head to the creature he hated the most in the universe. "I will sire, thank you very much."

The tyrant chuckled, "You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. Next time though mind your manners a little better, I will not tolerate such rudeness from you forever my little monkey prince." Vegeta's spine shivered as he heard the insult and he felt like attacking the lizard then and there but he simply stood up and walked out of the throne room and over to where Nappa was standing. The older saiyan was surprised to see his young charge return so quickly and unharmed.

"So how did it go?" asked Nappa as the pair of saiyans walked away from the throne room.

The young prince smirked. "I got us an assignment, the toughest one. Sounds like it might actually be a challenge for me." Vegeta's excitement from getting the mission was short lived though as he thought about the giver of the mission and the flame haired saiyan frowned.

"You know Nappa; I'm tired of having to go crawling to Frieza to get a damn combat mission." The prince's giant companion merely nodded. "One of these days, we want have to do that anymore. We won't be underneath that lizard's boot anymore and we saiyan's well be able to pick our own missions without having to ask for permission. One day I'm going to make Frieza pay for humiliating me and our entire race, and then we saiyans can take our rightful place as the strongest in the universe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"These saiyans are getting stronger everyday," said Zarbon as Frieza and his top henchmen continued the discussion they had been having. "This Bardock and his crew, for instance, taking over Kanassa. That job had been left in the poll even by our best squads but this Bardock and his crew were able to complete it almost effortlessly. And they are all low class saiyans! Just imagine how strong some of the elites could become in the future."

"I agree," added in Dodoria. "The saiyans are beginning to take all of the jobs available with a success rate that is unprecedented. If they keep this up they'll become to strong and we won't be able to control like we are now. They all resent the rest of us anyway, all it would take was a strong leader and they would rebel against us in a second."

"Someone like Vegeta," pondered Frieza as he thought about what his favorite monkey prince would be capable of one day.

"Yes exactly like Vegeta," said Zarbon. "Even now he is as strong many of our elite soldiers and that doesn't even take into count when there's a full moon. Put Vegeta and this Bardock fellow together and on a full moon even our best squads would be outclassed. I think only the Ginyu Force would have a chance of defeating them."

"I say we nip this problem in the butt now," remarked Dodoria. "Better to eliminate the threat now while it's manageable than try to deal with it when it's already out of hand."

"Yes I believe that we must deal with the saiyans," Frieza said as he turned his hovercraft around. "While no saiyan alive at the moment can even hold a candle to my power, they are getting stronger just as you said Zarbon. Sooner or later they _will _become a problem, I can just feel it, and especially if some saiyan such as Vegeta does achieve this Super Saiyan legend I have heard tales of. Yes, the saiyans must be destroyed."

"As you wish my lord," said both of his lieutenants.

"We must be thorough about this though," commented Frieza as he began to glide across the throne room. "I want every saiyan squad that is out on assignment tracked down and I only want my best squads involved in this. There must be no survivors. Dodoria I want you to personally see to it that this Bardock and his squad are dealt with. The most loyal of my men will destroy the saiyans that are out on missions and I will take care of Planet Vegeta myself. Also make sure that the men that are sent out know that if they ever speak a word of their assignment, they and the rest of their species will be the next I exterminate."

"Yes my Lord," responded Zarbon. "What of Vegeta? Should I send a squad after him and his bodyguard as well?"

The tyrant smirked. "No, I think I will keep my little monkey prince around. He will become a valuable asset in the future, especially since he won't have any reason to rebel since he has no people to free from my 'tyranny'."

"Very well sire, it shall be done." Dodoria turned right as the trio exited the throne room and the pink warrior raced down the corridor to gather his team so he could eliminate the saiyan named Bardock. Zarbon meanwhile remained at Frieza's side as they headed towards the hangar where Frieza's private ship was docked.

"Come Zarbon, I have fireworks scheduled at Planet Vegeta in 24 hours."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Bonds of Comrades, please continue reading! For those of you concerned about my OC, Sirius is NOT a Mary Sue. He has his own distinct weakness and flaws that will cause him many problems in the future. He also gets his butt kicked several times, so it's not like he's invincible. By the way for his hair, it's Vegito's hair. This is because Vegito is the fusion of a first class saiyan and a third class saiyan so he would probably like the most like a second class saiyan. This is because in the series they often talk about how the social classes have many of the same physical characteristics, so that's my logic on his hair.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Rewritten 3/04/12**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, even if you've already read it before. This chapter has much more detail and I feel that it is better written than what it previously was so let me know what you think of it. This chapter will be the test subject for what I have been struggling with for awhile and whether or not I should re-write some of the earlier chapters to make them more of my standard of writing as it is now. So let me know if you think I should have kept the old chapter or if this was a good idea and I should rewrite some of the other chapter's as well. Anyway enjoy.**


	2. The Fall of the Saiyans

**Chapter 2**

Sirius opened his eyes as he heard the sound of his pod announcing that in ten minutes he would be entering the atmosphere of Planet Siga. Sirius let his tail sway freely for a minute before tightly wrapping it around his waist. Sirius looked at the green planet he was rapidly approaching. It looked so peaceful, but he knew better. He knew what the planet's surface really looked like. It would be completely devastated, all traces of life having been completely wiped out. Sirius gave a small smile, his comrades where some of the best after all.

Sirius touched his scouter and began to send a transmission to his team leader. "Carot are you there. I'll be arriving on the planet's surface in less than five minutes."

All he got back was a resounding silence. Sirius frowned, this wasn't like Carot. Even though Carot often scolded him for always checking in, Sirius knew that if he didn't check in, Carot would think there was something wrong. And if nothing turned out to be wrong, Carot would give him the beating of his life for scaring him.

"Carot are you there?" No answer. Sirius began to become worried. Something most have gone wrong, but what. The inhabitants weren't suppose to be that strong. This was a class three mission where the average inhabitant had a weak power level but a few individuals had somewhat respectable power levels. Maybe the intel was wrong and they had walked into something they weren't prepared for.

"Impact on planet surface in 30 seconds." Sirius was brought back to reality by the cold female voice of his pod. _Well whatever it is I'll find out soon enough_, thought Sirius as he braced for impact.

The space pod began to shake violently as it came crashing down through the planet's atmosphere. Sirius did as he was trained to do, and brought his knees to his chest trying to make himself as small as possible for when his pod crashed into the planet. He looked out the window and saw that he was just broken through the last few clouds in the sky of Planet Siga and was heading straight for a rocky area.

"This won't feel to good," Sirius said to himself. The pod came crashing through a column of solid rock and landing in a small clearing. Sirius shook his head to get the ringing sound out of his ears. He hit the button that opened the door to his pod.

Sirius stepped out of his pod and entered the large crater his landing had created. He shook his head, "They really need to make these things land more subtly." He slowly flew up and out of the crater and into the red sky. He pressed his scouter, "Carot are you there, Boris, Lettu, Pota are any of you there. Come in!"

Sirius began searching the planet for any power levels. It was obvious that his comrades had completed the mission because there were no large groupings of power levels any where. In fact, he couldn't find a single power level on the planet. Sirius began to tremble, what had happened to his comrades?

All of a sudden his scouter began to beep, it had detected a power level. 3,500. That was the same power level as Lettu! Sirius blasted off in the direction of Lettu's power level. He had to get to his comrade and find out what had happened to the rest of the team. He could not pick up anymore power levels.

Beep Beep. Sirius checked the information his scouter had just picked up. It was another power level! 7000. That was too high too be any of his comrades. Sirius's stomach began to turn as he saw Lettu's power level rapidly dropping and then just going down to zero. Sirius went to fell power and began going towards the declining power level as fast as he could.

Sirius looked down at his scouter, the high power level had just vanished! Sirius had never seen anything like this. One minute it was there and the next it was gone. Had the power level been defeated? No it had just been there, attacked Lettu and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Sirius grinded his teeth, as he neared the spot where he had last detected Lettu's power level.

Sirius stopped as he arrived at what use to be a large city. Now though it was nothing more than rumble. Sirius's eyes scanned the wreckage for any signs of his team. All of sudden he spotted a limp hand stucking out of a large pile of collapsed building.

Sirius fell down to the rumble and began clearing it out. After a few seconds he had uncovered the body of his teammate Boris. Sirius took a few steps back, as he took in the site of the large saiyan's broken body. The saiyan's eyes were glazed over and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood matted the large saiyan's mullet and his arms were contorted in ways that Sirius knew shouldn't be physically possible.

Sirius shook his head in shock. All this time he had thought his comrades where invincible the toughest warriors in the galaxy, and here was one of them beaten and broken like he was a worthless piece of trash. Sirius turned his back on his dead comrade and looked around for any other members of his team.

As Sirius began to float into the air again to get a better view of the destroyed city, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he was sent crashing down into a partially destroyed building. The building collapsed around him as he hit the ground hard. Sirius slowly began to regain consciousness and he slowly began to stand but couldn't because of the weight of the collapsed building on top of him.

"Haha stupid monkey didn't know what hit him!" laughed a voice that was high pitched and whiny.

"Yeah he was just as easy as the rest of them." responded another deeper voice.

At the mention of his comrades Sirius let forth a huge yell while he stood up and thrust his arms out. The force of the explosive wave sent all of the rumble from the building flying, even disintegrating the smaller pieces. Sirius turned to look at the two voices that had attacked him. They both had dark green skin with long light blue hair. One was short and fat and the other was tall and skinny.

"Aw the so the monkey's still awake huh," mocked the tall one. His deep voice sent chills down Siruis's spine.

"It's a small one to, do you think we could keep it huh?" snorted the fat short one. His high pitched voice hurt Siruis's sensitive saiyan ears.

"Huh he doesn't have a bad power level, for just being kid. 3000, almost as good as that last one." The tall smirked at the young saiyan warrior as he brought his arm down from his scouter and crossed his arms. "Why don't you have a go at him Rildo."

"It would be my pleasure, Rageld." The fat one named Rildo readied himself and flew towards the young saiyan warrior. Sirius felt the anticipation he always felt before a battle as he watched the green warrior charge towards him. He closed his eyes remembering his fallen comrades. "This ones for you guys," he said as he crouched down into his fighting stance.

"Hyaaahhh!" screamed Rildo as he prepared a flying kick for the young saiyan. To his surprise his kick went right through the saiyan!

"What the…" yelled Rildo before he was sent flying across the destroyed city by a knife strike which hit him the small of his back. Sirius smirked at the recovering alien; he had fallen for the old afterimage technique. After that it was easy to get behind the little green man and hit him with a hard knife strike to his back.

"Why you you'll pay for that you stupid little monkey!" yelled the embarrassed Rildo. How had he been tricked by this stupid little brat. And the worst thing about it was that Rageld was going to tell the rest of the team about his stupid mistake once they got back to them.

Sirius smirked at the mad little warrior. "Bring it on fatty!" Rildo yelled and flew at Siruis. Sirius yelled as well and flew straight towards the small green warrior.

The two warriors collided and began exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks. Both warriors weren't really causing any damage to the other, just throwing and blocking as many blows as they could. After a minute, they two warriors both connected hard punches to each others face. Both warriors were thrown back by the force of the others blow.

Both warriors were panting from there exchange, Sirius noticed that he was a bit more worn out than Rildo. He decided to check his power level and discovered that it was 3500 the same as Lettu's. _So this wasn't the guy that killed Lettu than. Good I may have a chance of beating this guy then. I can't keep doing that though, he'll use his superior strength to overpower me. I have to fight smart, _thought Sirius as he readied himself to resume his battle against Ridlo.

Sirius began firing small ki blast at the green warrior. After shooting about six, he flew off to the side and fired six more. He continued to do this flying all over the destroyed city not letting the fat green man near him. Unfortunately, Rildo was able to dodge or block most of the ki blast, and the ones that did hit him didn't seem to have that much effect on him.

Sirius snarled as he realized his tactic wasn't working. He then flew at turbo speed getting behind Rildo and then delivered an uppercut which sent the small warrior flying up into the air. Then Sirius appeared next to the still reeling Rildo and delivered a two handed blow which sent Rildo crashing into a pile of rumble. Then Sirius did a move called Full Powered Energy Volley and sent 10 super charged golden ki blast at the fat green warrior which completely destroyed all the rumble and sent a huge cloud of dust into the air.

Sirius bent over grapping his knees as he panted. He had done it; he had gotten one of the bastards that had killed his comrades. He then turned to look at the tall one who had been watching their fight. He looked calm and relaxed and when he saw Sirius looking at him, he gave a smile and pointed down at the cloud of dust that had consumed his teammate.

Sirius turned and looked back at the cloud and then, his expression changed to one of horror as began to notice to shape of a small fat man standing in the dust cloud.

"Ow that actually hurt you little brat." Rildo's armor was scorched and he had some burns on his arms from blocking Siruis's ferocious attack, but other than that he didn't seem at all affected by it.

"I'm done playing with you, you stupid monkey. Now its time to die!" yelled Rildo as he got into a stance and began to power up. His light blue hair began to wave as the force of his power began to cause the wind to pick up. A white aura surrounded the short green warrior and as he let out a final yell the ground began to shake and pieces of rumble began to float into the air and other pieces began to crack.

Sirius stared in horror as Rildo's power level kept increasing. 4000, 4300, 4700, 5000! Sirius couldn't believe his scouter, this guy had been toying with him the entire time!

As Rildo finished powering up, he suddenly vanished only to reappear right in front of Siruis. He moved so fast that Sirius didn't even see him move and he had no time to react. He kneed Sirius in the stomach and then give him a hard uppercut that sent the young saiyan flying up into the sky. Rildo then appeared high up into the sky and flew down and collided with the upward bound Siruis, driving his feet into the saiyan's back.

Sirius was driven into the ground with Rildo still standing on top of him. Rildo then flew back up into the sky and yelled, "It's been fun monkey but I have to go so here have this!" The short green warrior then brought both hands above his head and then thrusted both of them down towards Sirius sending a huge green energy wave towards the young warrior.

Sirius lifted his head to see the deadly energy wave heading straight towards him. He only had one shot of dodging it. He closed his eyes and created an afterimage of himself and quickly moved towards when of the openings in one of the collapsed buildings.

He wasn't fast enough though and he screamed as he felt the energy wave hit the right side of his body. He somehow kept moving and found himself inside the halfway collapsed building. He whimpered as he tried to stay silent as he heard the end of the explosion Rildo's energy wave had caused.

"Ha good riddance," said Rildo as looked down at the crater he just created. Everything within a 100 feet of his attack had been completely disintegrated. "There's no way that little brat survived that!"

"Are you sure? He was a tough one, that little saiyan. He surprised me a couple of times. He would have been a great fighter if he had been allowed to grow up." commented Rageld.

"Well that's why he had to go now isn't." sneered Rildo as he turned his back to the battleground. "Now come on we have to go. Radeus and the rest of the them are waiting for us." They two green men blasted off away from the ruined city.

Sirius let out a sigh as he heard the two leave. He then let out a gasp of pain. He realized he was beginning to lose consciousness. His vision began to fade and he groaned as he felt the pain of his whole body aching. "Don't worry guys, I'll be joining you all soon." muttered Siriusas he fell unconscious.

_Meanwhile above Planet Vegeta_

Frieza floated to the top of his ship. Apparently some saiyan was charging his ship, he had probably figured out that he was here destroy the planet. Oh well he had already killed the King Vegeta a few other elite saiyans, another one wouldn't kill him before he destroyed the saiyan's home planet.

Frieza looked at the saiyan who was floating in front of his ship. The saiyan was surrounded by at least a hundred of Frieza's soldiers. Frieza was a little bit impressed and decided to actually look at the man with a stoic expression. The man had completely destroyed battle armor, he had long spiky hair and had a mad gleam in his eyes. He wore a red headband with matching red hand and wrist guards as well.

The saiyan was no doubt giving some speech about how Frieza couldn't order them around anymore and how he was going to end his cruel reign of tyranny. Frieza really didn't give a damn; he was to busy gathering energy for his supernova attack which he was going to use to wipe out this fool and his entire race.

The man's right hand began to glow with a lightish blue aura. Suddenly Frieza heard the saiyan say "Here have it!" Frieza watched as a large energy sphere came rushing towards him. _Pitiful _thought Frieza, _its time to show my finisher!_

The small sphere at the tip of Frieza's finger suddenly expanded to gigantic size. It easily absorbed the saiyan's finisher and continued to grow.

"No way!" yelled the shocked saiyan. Frieza just began to laugh manically. He then threw his giant finisher straight at the saiyan home world. The attack consumed every warrior that stood in it's path, the saiyan and all of Frieza's men. The attack then collided with the saiyan home world. Frieza continued to laugh as he saw his attack completely devastating the planet. He laughed until the last of his home made fireworks were finished.

Frieza then turned to his right hand man Zarbon. "Call it in Zarbon."

Zarbon bowed to his master. "What should we tell them sire?"

"Oh I don't know Zarbon, say it was destroyed by an asteroid or something I really don't care."

"Yes my lord"

Nappa listened to the emergency transmission over his scouter with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe his ears. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by an asteroid! Not only that but it had also killed almost every single member of the saiyan race!

Nappa didn't know how many saiyans had actually survived, but he planned on finding out. Luckily, the saiyans had come up with their own channel on the scouter communication channels. Only saiyans could access the channel, so hopefully he would be able to contact some other saiyans.

"This is General Nappa, calling out to all saiyans. I repeat this is General Nappa calling out to all saiyans, does anyone read me." No answer.

Nappa sighed as he got no reply. He then programmed his scouter to put a repeating transmission out onto the channel.

"This is General Nappa, if you're a saiyan that has survived the tragedy then report to Planet Frieza 35. Once you arrive go to Housing Building S and go to room 1117. This is an order. I don't care if you are on an assignment you are to report immediately to Planet Frieza 35. General Nappa out."

Nappa turned his scouter off and looked over to the prince's pod. Vegeta was tired from there last mission. As Frieza had promised it had been a hard one and the two saiyans had barely survived. Nappa knew that the news of Planet Vegeta's destruction would devastate the young prince. Nappa decided to tell him when they arrived at Planet Frieza 35.

Nappa sighed and changed the coordinates of both pods to Planet Frieza 35. The pods stopped for a second, turned, and took off towards the new destination.

Raditz woke up to the sound of his pod's alarm going off. "Large objects ahead. Taking evasive maneuvers." Raditz looked outside his pod to see thousands of asteroids flying around him. His pod managed to evade most of them but every now and then an asteroid would hit his pod making it shake and move off course.

_An asteroid field? There's no asteroid field here. _Raditz looked down at his navigation panel. _In fact I should be able to see Planet Vegeta by now._

Raditz hit the button to give him manual control of the pod. He began to dodge the asteroids with expert precision. All saiyan warriors were trained to expertly navigate their space pods for situations exactly like this.

10 minutes later, Raditz finally managed to get out of the asteroid field. He stopped his pod and checked his navigation panel again. "What the?" he said out loud as he examined panel again. _This can't be right. It says I've already passed Planet Vegeta. Damn thing most be broken. _

Raditz turned his scouter on to inform the technicians at Planet Vegeta that he would be needing repairs on his navigation system when he arrived when he heard the end of an emergency transmission, "… yeah an asteroid. No there were no survivors."

Raditz couldn't believe his ears. No way that was Planet Vegeta, that would never happen to his planet. Raditz shook his head. He was just being paranoid. He turned his scouter to the saiyan channel, just to be sure.

"Is anyone there, this is Raditz. Third class saiyan warrior. Does anyone copy."

"This is General Nappa…" _Ha _Raditz smirked, _that's the general of the entire saiyan army. See you were just being paranoid Raditz._

"…if you're a saiyan that has survived the tragedy then report to Planet Frieza 35. Once you arrive go to Housing Building S and go to room 1117. This is an order. I don't care if you are on an assignment you are to report immediately to Planet Frieza 35. General Nappa out."

Raditz's mouth dropped. It was true. He shook his head. _It can't be true! I should be able to see in a few minutes. My navigations just broken. _Then Raditz realized that he had just seen the evidence. He had just flown through the remains of Planet Vegeta.

Raditz didn't move for 5 minutes as he thought about the loss of his planet. He would never see any of his friends, again. He's baby brother who just been born would never get to experience the thrill of a fight. And, he would never see his father again.

Raditz looked up. _Enough pouting Raditz. You're a warrior now. You have to be strong. First thing you need to do is meet up with General Nappa and the rest of the surviving saiyans._ He put in the coordinates of Planet Frieza 35, and took off towards his new life.

In a destroyed city that was full of rumble, dead bodies, and destroyed buildings a single sound could be heard echoing over an entire block of the city.

"This is General Nappa…Planet Frieza 35…is an order…immediately to Planet…Nappa out."

A young saiyan could be seen crawling out from underneath a halfway destroyed building. The right side of his armor was completely destroyed. He was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts. Blood stained his black armor and mud caked his spiky hair.

The young warrior was only half conscious, crawling out from his hiding spot. A space pod landed 20 feet in front of him. The saiyan warrior continued his snail's crawl towards the pod. The entire time he crawled he heard the sound of the scouter he dropped in his earlier battle echoing across the buildings.

"General Nappa… Planet Frieza 35… an order… to Planet Frieza… Nappa…"

"Nappa… Frieza 35…an order…immediately." muttered the saiyan warrior as he crawled towards his space pod.

"General Nappa…survived the tragedy…Planet Frieza 35…immediately…Nappa out…"

The saiyan managed to crawl into his space pod and close the door. He could barely stay conscious. He couldn't see anymore, they only thing he remembered to do was…

"Designation?" He heard the pod's voice, and even though he was half dead he knew where he needed to go."

"General Nappa…Planet Frieza 35." muttered Sirius as he fell unconscious.

"Designation set. Arrival at Planet Frieza in approximately one week." With that the saiyan pod blasted off Planet Siga and began its journey to Planet Frieza 35.

**Well all of the saiyans are heading towards Frieza 35. Please review. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**


	3. Arrival on Planet Frieza 35

**Sorry for there not being breaks in the first two chapters, I didn't know you couldn't use words break thing so I guess I'll have to try something else. If anyone knows how to make breaks for this format please tell me!**

**Chapter 3**

Nappa sat on a couch in Room 1117 of Housing Building S. The housing buildings were provided by Frieza for his soldiers for when they weren't out doing purging missions or fighting wars. Nappa put down a couple of folders and sighed as he leaned over the table that sat in front of the couch. The folders contained possible missions that he and Vegeta could take on. Usually Vegeta would be here helping him, but ever since Nappa had told him of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the Prince hadn't said a word and only came out of room to eat and train.

Nappa shook his head and stood up. _No point in continuing looking at those for now. _He walked over to the kitchen area of the room. He looked in the fridge and grabbed a large leg of chicken. He closed the of the fridge and promptly inhaled the whole leg in a single bit.

_Now that was a nice little snack_. thought Nappa as he headed towards a chair. He sat down and looked around sadly at the empty room around him. It had been a week since he had sent out the repeating message an the saiyan channel and not a single saiyan had shown up yet. Nappa sighed and turned on the TV. _Maybe me and Vegeta are the only two saiyans left._

Raditz stepped out his space pod. His feet found the comforting feel of the soft cushion that was used as landing zones for space pods coming to the planet. It made the landing so much softer than landing on a planet's surface that's for sure.

Raditz jumped off the cushion and looked around. There were engineers of all kinds of races running around checking on the pods and refueling them. Some were taking pods into the storage units for pods that were staying longer than just being refueled or repaired. A team of technicians and engineers ran towards Raditz's pod.

"Who long are you staying?" asked a small purple man with green spots.

"A couple of days, I'm not really sure." The purple man then turned to his team and began shouting orders. "Where are the housing buildings on this planet?" asked Raditz.

"There over on the east side of the city this docking station is for." The man visibly annoyed by the saiyan bothering him in his work. _Damn saiyans think they run the place. _The man thought as he occupied himself with his work again.

Raditz left the docking area and entered the large complex that sat behind the docking area. As he walked in he noticed that the place was packed with people. There were warriors either trying to leave the planet for missions or they were trying to get into the city coming back from a mission. There were engineers and technicians running all over the place trying to get to there stations. Then there were the shops were people had sent up shop hoping the tired warriors would want to buy something before they entered the city.

"Get all your scouter items here!"

"Get your jewelry for that special someone here!"

"Get all your adult needs met here men!" Raditz noticed that that store was packed. He just shook his head and laughed. _Poor fools have to go just look at pictures to get there satisfaction. Ha if only they were saiyans! _Raditz smirked as he made his out of the docking station.

The first thing he noticed was the huge size of the city. Every building in the entire city was at least three stories tall. He also noticed that there were very many bright and flashing signs advertising various items. Raditz looked around in til he found the large map of the entire city that was in front of the docking station. He located the housing buildings and began walking towards the housing district.

As he walked he noticed that almost everyone he passed stared at him. He noticed several groups of warriors muttered as he walked passed and he often heard them snicker after they had thought he had gotten out of hearing range. Because of his saiyan hearing though, Raditz was able to catch their laughter.

Raditz sneered. No doubt they were all talking about his race and planet's demise. There was not a lot of love for saiyans in the galaxy. The saiyans had always been favored because of their amazing fighting abilities and had put a lot of people out of work by taking all of the missions available from the Planet Trade Organization. Of course the saiyans had exactly helped there case with there attitudes that they were superior to every other race in the galaxy.

"Hey monkey, how does it feel to be part of an extinct race!" Raditz slowly turned towards the voice. The voice belonged to a soldier who had light blue skin and white hair. The soldier was surrounded by three of his fellow soldiers who all were snickering at the saiyan teenager.

Raditz smiled at the group. "I would rather be part of a great extinct warrior race than one that was a race full of nobodies." He smiled as he saw all of the faces turn angry at his comment.

"Hey you better shut your mouth kid before I shut it for you!" The group of soldiers began to inch towards Raditz and cracking their knuckles preparing to silence the saiyan. Everyone on the street had turned to watch the spectacle that was unfolding before them. Many hoped to see a saiyan beaten in what they claimed to be best at by just ordinary soldiers

Raditz laughed. "Like you could you fools. But if you want to fight so bad, then bring it on you stupid idiots." Raditz's tail unwound from his waist and began to wave in anticipation behind its owner.

"Alright saiyan prepare to get your face messed up!" yelled the leader of the soldiers as the group all charged the saiyan teenager. Raditz just smiled as he effortlessly dodged every single one of the men's attacks. He then caught the fist of the leader of the soldiers as it cam racing towards his face.

"My turn," whispered Raditz as he broke the man's wrist. The soldier cried out in pain but was quickly silenced by a knee strike to his stomach. The leader of the soldiers doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. His three companions looked at him and then with furious faces, once again flew at Raditz.

The first soldier tried to give a flying kick to Raditz's head but Raditz caught the kick and threw him into the air. The man screamed as he was thrown high into the air until he was so high that he could no longer be heard. Raditz then roundhouse kicked a charging soldier into a wall of a store. The soldier was implanted into the wall, unable to move. The last soldier tried to deliver two fast punches to Raditz's head, but Raditz side stepped and punched him through the glass window of a nearby restaurant. Raditz then extended his right arm and the man he had earlier thrown up into the air came crashing down on it, completely shattering the man's back.

Raditz shook his arm and let the soldier slide off it onto the ground beside his comrade. All of the people who had witnessed the short one sided fight stared in awe at the saiyan as he grabbed his stomach and said "Huh now I'm hungry." They watched as the saiyan walked through the window panel of the restaurant up to a shocked waiter.

"I would like a table and I would like one now." Raditz smirked as he watched the panicked waiter practically run to a table and set down a menu and silverware. Raditz followed the waiter to his table and passed by the, now unconscious, soldier who now was sprawled out on a destroyed table. Raditz sat down at his table and looked up at the frighten waiter.

"What what can I ge…get you sir?" stuttered the terrified waiter. Raditz put on a puzzled face and said, "Hum let's see how about everything on the menu." The waiter stared at the saiyan.

"Did I stutter fool, go and place my order and make it snappy!" The waiter ran off towards the kitchen. Raditz just leaned back and smiled. _Its so nice being a member of the saiyan race._

"901, 902, 903, 904," Vegeta continued to count as he did his daily routine of one handed push ups. Right now he was doing them with his left hand and the five year old seemed to be starting to tire. Vegeta snarled at himself for being weak and continued.

_How could Planet Vegeta be destroyed. It cant be! Theres no way my father would allow that to happen. He's to strong for him to let some asteroid destroy our planet! This must be some joke Nappa's trying to pull. I'll punish that idiot for it later._

Vegeta paused for awhile as he finished doing push ups. Nappa wouldn't lie to him about something like this. That meant that it was true than. Vegeta punched the floor in anger. He of course had already made this realization several times in the past week since Nappa had told him of Planet Vegeta's destruction. The prince however had been trying to convince himself that it wasn't true but he always came back to the fact that his planet and his race had been completely destroyed.

"My entire race gone," he lamented. "My family everyone I ever even bothered caring about destroyed. I am the prince of an extinct race! What's the point of going on. I'll never be able to grow up and become the king I was supposed to be. I'll never be the savior my race needed to free us from Frieza. What's the point in me living. I should have died with my people!"

Vegeta curled his fist as he struggled to keep the tears from flowing. Saiyans never cried, especially not the Prince of Saiyans. He felt so hopeless now, he had no reason to keep on living. With all of the saiyans gone, Frieza would keep him as his slave forever.

As Vegeta lay there, drowning in despair he remembered what his father had told him right before Frieza had taken him off Planet Vegeta.

**Flashback **

**Vegeta stood in the garden of the palace with his father. His father was looking far off into the distance as the small prince played with his own tail. The prince looked up at his father to see that the King was now staring at him with a sad expression on his face.**

"**What's wrong father?" asked the prince. His father quickly turned away from him and sighed.**

"**You'll be going away for awhile Vegeta." The prince looked at his father's back with surprise. He had never been away from the palace except to go to training sessions. **

"**Why father?" The prince received no answer from his father. He could tell that the king seemed to be troubled but he did not know why.**

"**Vegeta, while your gone I want you to remember something and I never want you to forget it." Vegeta continued to stare at his father in silence.**

**King Vegeta turned to face his son. "Never forget your pride Vegeta. It is a saiyan's greatest strength. While you can take everything a saiyan has away from him, you can never take a saiyan's pride. You are the Prince of Saiyans son. That means that all saiyans look to you to lead them, to be their champion. Your pride represents our entire race son, and you must carry that burden with honor. You can never let the pride of our race be taken son. Promise me you'll always carry the pride of our race with dignity son, no matter what happens."**

**Vegeta looked into his father's face. "I promise father."**

Vegeta shook his head. _What am I doing. I've been in here sulking for a week. I am the Prince of Saiyans! Even though we are now on the brink of extinction I can't be weak. I have to be strong. I have to carry on the pride of our race. Through me the saiyans will live on! _

"You can't ever take our pride." Vegeta stood up to put on his royal armor when he heard Nappa's voice calling him to come out.

"We have a visitor," he heard. Vegeta slipped on his armor and headed for his door.

**Thanks for reading. No Sirius this chapter but he'll be back soon I promise. Please review! **


	4. The Saiyan Squad Assembled

**Chapter 4**

As the door to room 1117 opened, Raditz's mouth dropped as he stepped inside. Room was an understatement. This was more like a suite. There was a kitchen area, a living area, and four bedrooms. The best Raditz had ever seen before was a one room shit hole where the bed was the couch and the kitchen was a small toaster/oven.

"Huh never seen this big of a room before have you?" Raditz turned towards the deep voice. He saw a huge saiyan that had a small amount of hair on his head. The giant saiyan was smirking at the Raditz's shock at the size of the room.

"Yeah we don't get these kind of rooms in the third class sections," replied Raditz as he continued to walk around the room, still marveling at its size. The giant saiyan laughed and walked over to him and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Nappa by the way, and your name is," Raditz took the general's hand and shook it firmly. "Raditz." They let go of each others hands and Nappa walked over to one of the bedroom doors.

"Prince, we have a visitor." Nappa turned back to Raditz and nodded towards the door. Raditz took the hint and walked to Nappa's side. The door opened and out walked a small child with flame like hair. Raditz immediately noticed that on his armor was the royal insignia.

_This must be the Prince Vegeta, he's suppose to be incredibly strong. _Raditz quickly bowed to the Prince. He heard a snort and lifted his head to see the prince glaring at Nappa.

"Who is this Nappa? I can see that he is a third class saiyan, so why is he here?" Raditz could tell that the Prince was obviously annoyed at being disturbed just because of the arrival of a low class warrior.

"His name is Raditz, Vegeta. I sent a message out on the saiyan channel asking for all surviving saiyans to come here to check in with me." Vegeta snorted again.

"Whatever Nappa. Well let's see what your power level is third class. Hand me your scouter." Raditz quickly disconnected his green scouter and handed it to the prince. Vegeta put the scouter on and hit a button. Numbers began to flash across the screen of the green scouter.

Vegeta snarled at the power level that was displayed to him. "Pathetic. It's only 500! You disturbed me for this Nappa! He's barely even a saiyan!"

Raditz winced as he heard the young prince's insults. He had thought the prince would have been proud with his power level. The fact was that he actually had a fairly high power level among the third class warriors. However apparently compared to the prince's expectations, he came up well short.

"That's actually pretty good for a third class warrior my prince. Besides there only so many of us saiyans left, we have to take them as they come. Who knows, maybe one day he'll become even stronger than the elites who were on Planet Vegeta."

"Humph. A low class warrior could never surpass an elite, no matter how hard he works." Vegeta took off the scouter and threw it back to Raditz. "Next time you disturb me, it better be because a real saiyan shows up." The young prince stormed back into his room and slammed the door.

Nappa sighed. He turned to Raditz. "Sorry about that. He's young and he's taking the Planet Vegeta's destruction hard." Raditz just nodded.

"How did he know I was a low class warrior so fast." Raditz being a young third class warrior hadn't spent much time around the other classes of saiyan warriors.

Nappa shrugged. "Your armor. Only third class warriors wear black armor with brown spike guards. That or they wear whatever self customized armor they can scavenge. Second class warriors wear white armor with red spike guards, however the ones that are strong enough to fight with the elites are allowed to wear black armor with red shoulder spikes. Elites of course can wear either black or white armor but have gold spike guards."

Raditz nodded; slightly embarrassed that he had never learned any of this. All of a sudden the sound of a muffled voice was heard. Nappa cursed as he headed over to the kitchen counter and picked up a blue scouter. He brought the scouter to his ear.

"Nappa here." Raditz could hear the sound of a voice talking very fast. Nappa nodded his head. "Yeah I'll be right there." Nappa touched his scouter ending the conversation. "Hey you want to go with me and meet another saiyan."

"Sure." Raditz followed Nappa out of the room and down the hallway. "Shouldn't we tell the prince about this?"

Nappa shook his head. "He wouldn't want to come anyway." The two saiyans walked down a flight of stairs to the lobby of the building in silence.

"Why are we going to meet this saiyan? Why aren't we just waiting for him to come to the room like I did?"

"Because this saiyan just landed heavily injured and unconscious, that's why." snapped Nappa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A saiyan pod came crashing thorough the atmosphere of Planet Frieza 35. "Impact at landing station in 15 seconds," said the woman voice of the pod. The occupant of the pod did not even stir as the announcement was made. The pod made a resounding thud on the padded landing area as it crashed down into the landing area.

"Oh god not another one," groaned the head engineer as he recognized the saiyan insignia on the pod. He barked at his crew to get moving and they raced towards the pod. The engineer found it odd that by the time he and his crew made it to the pod the saiyan had still not emerged from the pod. While he was relived he had not had his head bitten off by an egotistical saiyan yet, he knew there would be hell to pay if he let someone die inside their pod on his watch.

"You there, check the occupant's vitals," he snapped at a small red alien. The man stiffened as he read his report. "They're barely functional sir." The head engineer groaned again. Now he had a half dead saiyan on his hands.

"Quick open that pod immediately and get a medical team over here." The engineers worked fast and managed to open the pod's door. The engineers looked inside the pod to find a young saiyan warrior who was barely hanging on to life. _This kid can't be more than ten_ thought the head engineer as he shook his head. These saiyans began fighting as children and it sickened the scientist that children were forced to commit monstrous acts such destroying entire civilizations.

He shook his head again as he helped pull the boy out of the pod. By the time they had managed to extract the boy from his pod, the medical team had arrived and the promptly put the young boy onto the stretcher and rushed to the infirmary. The doctors continued to monitor the young warrior as they hoped they could get him to a regeneration tank in time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nappa and Raditz arrived at the infirmary twenty minutes after they had left the housing buildings. They would have been there sooner, but while in cities it was against the law to fly anywhere so they were forced to run to the landing station. It was pretty far and Raditz was breathing heavily as they entered the bustling building. Nappa however did not seem to be winded at all and they only physical sign that he had just ran ten miles was one bead of sweat on the back of his neck.

Nappa led the way as the two saiyans headed towards the infirmary. Raditz wondered who this new saiyan would be or what class he would be. Raditz silently prayed that it would be another third class warrior so he could show the Prince that he was not as weak as he thought.

The two saiyan warriors entered the infirmary and were immediately stopped by a doctor who turned towards the taller of the two. "You are General Nappa correct," asked the doctor. Nappa merely shook his head and leaned to the right trying to get a view at the person in the far regeneration tank.

"Where is he," demanded Nappa as he moved past the doctor. The doctor pointed towards the tank Nappa had been looking at and Nappa quickly moved to the tank. Raditz slowly followed the older saiyan. Raditz was shocked to see that the occupant of the tank was just a kid. His hair was flame-like, kind of like Vegeta's except for two strands that fell across his face.

Nappa stared at the young saiyan. He recognized him from somewhere. Ah of course, this was the young second class warrior who had been assigned to an elite squad because of his amazing power level. Nappa let loose a small smile. It was a good sign that two strongest saiyans of the youngest generation had been able to survive the near extinction of their race.

Nappa's face quickly turned into a frown. He turned to the doctor who was now at the controls of the regeneration tank. "Do they know where his pod came from?" The doctor looked up. "I do not but I can call the lead engineer he should know." Nappa just grunted and turned back to look at the young saiyan. The doctor took that as a yes and called the engineer.

Nappa heard the door slide open and twisted his head to see a small purple man with green spots walk into the room. He heard Raditz let out a short laugh as he recognized the engineer from their early encounter that morning. The look on the engineer's face was one of pure terror as he saw the two saiyans in the room. He was afraid he was going to blamed for the young saiyan's state and he knew that the two saiyans would kill without a second thought.

"Do you know where his pod came from before it arrived here?" asked Nappa as he pointed to the pod. The engineer quickly nodded his head. "Its last coordinates correspond to a Planet Siga." Nappa frowned again. That meant that the young saiyan had been on a mission when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. If that was the case then where was the rest of his team. Nappa was friends with the leader of the squad had assigned the second class warrior to and knew that he would not have been killed on a simple purging mission along with the rest of his team.

"Sir," Nappa turned his attention back to the purple engineer. The engineer gulped before continuing. "We have what remains of his armor," he commented as he nodded towards the regeneration tank. "We could repair if you would like." Nappa just nodded and the engineer rushed out of the room to begin on the repairs.

Nappa looked at the kid in the regeneration tank again. How had he survived when every other member of his team had been stronger than him? Nappa shook his head. He would just have to wait until he woke up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raditz continued to pace around the infirmary. It had been nearly three hours since they had arrived at the infirmary. He looked at the small saiyan who sat in the regeneration tank unmoving. Raditz then looked at the large saiyan he was patiently sitting in front of the tank with his eyes closed. Raditz snarled to let some of his frustration of being stuck in this room for so long out.

He continued his pacing as he thought back to his early encounter with the young prince. It infuriated him that he had been called a weakling. It was bad enough that he had lost all of his family and friends, and just to add further insult to injury, all the hard work he had put into to trying to be a great warrior meant nothing to a five year old prince who claimed to be far stronger than he was.

His tail smacked the ground angrily as he thought of the earlier encounter. What had the prince said, oh yes that he was barely even a saiyan. Raditz growled. He was a saiyan, and he would prove it to that arrogant little brat.

_I will never show weakness to them. Vegeta or Nappa. Not even about the destruction of my home. I just have to get over it and never think about it again. I have to show that I'm worthy of being the Prince of all Saiyan's comrade. I have to prove myself!"_

As Raditz made his commitment to himself, the purple engineer entered the infirmary again. This time Raditz noticed that this time he carried a suit of armor. "I'll take that," he growled at the small engineer. The purple man just nodded and quickly handed the armor over to the saiyan and hurriedly exited the room.

Raditz examined the armor he had just received. The breastplate of the armor was black, and the shoulder guards, abdomen area, thigh and groin guards where crimson red. That meant he was a second class warrior, but hadn't Nappa said he had worked with a team of elites? Yes, he had that meant that the kid in the regeneration tank had to be incredibly strong. Raditz looked up from the armor to examine it's owner. There was no way that kid was as strong the elites!

Raditz was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of multiple beeps. He turned to the doctor who was behind the control panel. He was startled as Nappa brushed past him straight towards the control panel. When had he woken up?

"What's going on?" asked the giant saiyan. The doctor looked up at the regeneration tank. "He's waking up. I can't believe it. There's no way he should have recovered this fast!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius eyes fluttered as he began to open his eyes. He noticed that he was surrounded by green liquid and realized that he was in a regeneration tank. _Great back in one of these things._ _How did I get here? Last thing I remember was barely surviving Rildo's attack. How did I manage to wind up back in one of these things._ _Oh yeah I remember something about being ordered to come to Planet Frieza 35 by General Nappa. I must of managed to get to my pod before I completely lost coconsciousness._

He stretched his arms as the green liquid began to recede around him. He felt good, he felt strong. Sirius smirked. He must have gotten a pretty substantial boost in power after the beating he received from the fat green warrior. He stepped out of the regeneration tank and looked around.

He was surprised to see two saiyans standing in the infirmary. One had really long spiky hair that went all the way down his back and only looked like he was a teenager. He wore black and brown armor which meant he was a third class warrior. The low class saiyan also wore red bands around his elbows and knees. The long haired saiyan also had Siruis's newly repaired armor in his arms. He quickly handed Sirius his armor. Sirius mumbled his thanks and he heard the teenage saiyan grunt in reply.

After Sirius had put his armor on, he turned to look at the giant saiyan who he recognized as the one and only General Nappa. The large saiyan had a small amount of hair that barely covered the top of his head. The general wore a armor that was only permitted to highest ranked officers in the saiyan army. The armor consisted of a navy blue breastplate along with golden shoulder, thigh, and groin guards. The abdomen part of the armor also was a golden color.

Sirius gave a saiyan salute to the general, which was returned. After the formal greeting, Sirius let his tail sway behind him as he flexed his muscles, relishing in his new strength. He turned to the doctor who still stood behind the control panel. "So what does that thing tell you my new strength is doc?"

The doctor hit a few button to bring up the data. "Your power level is now 3600." Sirius smirked. That was the biggest gain he had ever gotten after being defeated in battle. He was brought back to reality by the voice of General Nappa.

"What happened to the rest of your squad?" demanded the giant saiyan. Sirius face turned into a snarl at the thought of the fate of his comrades. All he could see was the dead body of Boris and the rapidly dropping power level of Lettu. Sirius clenched his fist. He had been unable to save them or even avenge them by killing their murderers.

"They were ambushed sir. I was off planet at the time but when I arrived I saw one of my team member's power level rapidly declining after having fought a huge power level. The inhabitants of the planet we were sent to purge had no members even close to that kind of power. I got to the spot of the battle as quickly as possible to only find the dead bodies of my comrades. Before I even had time to get over the shock, I was attacked by two warriors who had dark green skin with long light blue hair."

"I fought one of the warriors, however I was defeated and barely managed to escape with my life. I was able to hide from them before I was completely destroyed by his finisher. Before I fell unconscious I was able to get to space pod and take off for here because I heard part of your message. Sirius looked down at the floor and snarled after he had finished telling Nappa about the deaths of his comrades.

Nappa just stared at the young saiyan in shock. One of the saiyan's elite squads seemed to have been hunted down and killed. And these dark green aliens sounded familiar to him but he didn't know why. They must have been extremely powerful if they had been able to take down one of the saiyan's elite squads.

"How much of the message did you hear kid?" Sirius looked back up at the large saiyan to see a puzzled looked etched on the giant's face. "Not much," answered Siruis, "All I remember hearing is that it was from you, I had to go to Planet Frieza 35 immediately, and that it was an order." Sirius saw an image him crawling through the blood and mud of Planet Siga trying to get to his pod and muttering the message to himself as he passed what looked like a leg.

Nappa looked away from the young saiyan warrior who had returned to growling at the ground. The kid didn't know, and Nappa was sort of glad he didn't know He was obviously taking the death of his squad members very hard, and he may have not had the will to life if he had known of Planet Vegeta's demise. Nappa knew that the next piece of news that he would have to tell the young warrior would probably crush the kid. Nappa looked over at Raditz, who seemed to read his mind. The long haired saiyan just nodded and mouthed, "Get it over with."

Nappa sighed and turned back to the young saiyan. "Kid, there's something I've got to tell you." Sirius looked up from the ground to the see a sad look in the giant saiyan's eyes. "Planet Vegeta was, was destroyed a week ago by an asteroid. That's why I sent that message. It was a message calling all surviving saiyans here. And as of now, there are only four known survivors. You, me, Raditz over there, and Prince Vegeta."

Sirius looked at Nappa in horror. There was no way. First his squad and now his home planet! His entire race was gone, and right now there were only four saiyans left. It was all to much for the young saiyan and he fell to ground. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but he quickly drew them back. Saiyans did not cry.

_How has this happened! _thought Siruis. _Saiyans are suppose to be the greatest warrior race in the entire galaxy. How have we been brought to near extinction in a single day! _

Nappa turned away from the young warrior after delivering his terrible news. He thought it was better to leave the kid to his grief. He nodded to the doctor signaling for him to leave, which he did gladly. These saiyans scared and one that had just gotten the worse news of his life, might look to take out his grief and someone like him. Nappa then turned to Raditz and motioned for him to leave the room as well. The long haired teenager nodded and silently followed Nappa out of the room.

Nappa stood outside the door patiently as he crashing sounds. The kid was obviously taking out some of his grief on the equipment in the infirmary. Nappa noticed that Raditz had a small smile on his face. The large saiyan gave him a puzzled look and the teenage saiyan just nodded towards the small doctor. The medical man winched every time he heard a crash that was no doubt the sound of his equipment being destroyed.

Nappa snorted and shook his head at the doctor's despair. He was startled when all of a sudden of his scouter began to beep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vegeta pounded the remote of the tv against leg. The young prince was beginning to grow impatient with Nappa's absence. The giant saiyan had vanished when he had come out of his room an hour after the arrival of the third class saiyan, who was now also gone.

At first Vegeta had not minded having the entire suite to himself. It was nice and quite and there was no Nappa there to tell what he, the Prince of all Saiyans, could and could not do. He had gone through the fridge, and eaten everything in there. He had then proceeded to go through all of Nappa's possessions and cloths and thrown them all around his room. Vegeta smirked. It would give him great pleasure to watch Nappa reorganize all of his things.

After having completely destroying Nappa's room he had gone to the couch and proceeded to watch tv. He hardly ever got to watch the strange box that projected images for his enjoyment, because he was always on missions or training. He was taking great pleasure in the rare free time he was receiving at the moment.

Vegeta growled. It had been hours since he had left his room. Nappa had been gone for far too long. While Vegeta was enjoying the time alone, he also wanted Nappa there so he could make him some more food, seeing as how he had already all the food they had had.

Vegeta jumped off the couch and headed into his room. He went over to his dresser and picked up the red scouter on top of it. He placed the scouter on his ear and growled into it. "Nappa! Nappa where are you! Answer me this instant!"

Vegeta heard the saiyan general's voice come into his ear. "My prince, I am at the landing station along with Raditz. A new saiyan had arrived shortly after Raditz arrived at the room. However he was badly injured when he arrived on the planet and we have been waiting for him to recover."

Vegeta was intrigued. Another saiyan had arrived. Vegeta wondered if this one would be worthy of actually being called a saiyan unlike that third class weakling he had met earlier. "How strong is he Nappa?" asked Vegeta. "Please don't tell me he's another third class weakling like that Raditz I met earlier today."

"No Vegeta, he is a young second class warrior, but he was working with a squad of elites because of his high power level." Vegeta smirked. Maybe this second class saiyan would be a worthy training partner.

"That's fine Nappa. Get back here immediately. I'm hungry and I need you to prepare me a meal. Bring that third class weakling if you want. I really don't care, just get back here now!" Vegeta hit the button to end the conversation and sat the scouter back on his dresser. He then walked back out of his room and jumped back on the couch and began to channel surf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raditz heard yelling coming from Nappa's scouter and knew it must be the prince. Only that arrogant kid's voice could be so loud. He heard something about heading back to the room. "Are we going back?"

The large saiyan nodded, he then headed over to the infirmary door. Raditz watched as Nappa knocked on the door of the infirmary and yell for the kid to come out. After about a minute, Nappa began to knock again and was about to start shouting threats but the door slid open. Raditz watched as the young saiyan walked out of the room with his head hung down and his shoulders slumped with his tail limply hanging between his legs.

Nappa put his hand on the kid's shoulder and led him out of the medical wing. Raditz silently followed behind the other two saiyans. After getting out into the open air outside the landing station, Nappa walked in front of the young saiyan warrior and Raditz was in the back slightly trailing both of them.

They walked in complete silence to the housing district. Raditz could tell that the young saiyan was taking the destruction hard, harder than Raditz had. Raditz hadn't been able to sleep all the way to Planet Frieza 35. Every time he had closed his eyes, all he could see was Planet Vegeta exploding, and then his fathers face in extreme pain as his life ended.

Raditz shuddered and continued walking behind the other two saiyans. He had managed to cope with his home's destruction before he had arrived here, but seeing as how this kid hadn't even known about it until thirty minutes ago, he had not been afforded that luxury. Raditz could only imagine how the prince would react when he saw the depressed young warrior walking in front of him.

Raditz was forced out of his thoughts when he realized that they were in Housing Building S and heading straight for Room 1117. Nappa knocked on the door before opening the door, to find the young prince sprawled out on the couch watching tv. The small prince's head snapped towards the door as he heard the knock on the door and then the door open.

"Aw good Nappa your back, and I see you brought the weakling back as well. I'm hungry and I would like a meal prepared for me in thirty minutes. The weakling can help you with that." Raditz snarled and let his tail wave behind him in a sign of aggression. He was tired of being called a weakling by that pampered little brat. The prince however, did not seem to notice the sign of aggression sent off by the long haired saiyan.

"Where is the new saiyan, you said had arrived. I would like to meet the reason why you have been gone all day." Vegeta looked around Nappa until he saw Siruis, who still hang his head hung and his tail limp. Vegeta put on a face of disgust as he walked to stand before the new arrival. The saiyan before him looked like a wiped dog. A saiyan should never act like that.

"Why do you disgrace your race! At least have the dignity of wrapping your tail around your waist instead of letting it hang there like a dead limb." Vegeta noticed that the saiyan wearing black armor seemed to not even have heard him. The young prince snapped his fingers in front of the new saiyan but he did not even blink. His eyes were just seemed dead and did not seem capable of leaving from the floor.

Vegeta began to grow angry at this ne saiyan. He had thought he would be different, but this saiyan was no better than the weakling. He just seemed to act like a beaten dog, nothing like a true saiyan would act. At least the third class weakling had the dignity to be proud of the fact that he was a saiyan.

"What is wrong with you, you disrespectful brat!" yelled Vegeta. "Do you have no pride at all! Answer me when I talk to you!" Sirius continued to not even acknowledge the prince's presence.

"Give him a break." Vegeta towards the long haired saiyan who was snarling at him. "He just found out about Planet Vegeta so cut him some slack. I but even you were like this when you first found out."

Vegeta immediately shut his mouth as he was about to set loose on the teenage saiyan. The weakling had a point. He turned around and began to head back towards the couch.

Nappa, who had stayed out of the prince's rant, sighed a sigh of relief. He had feared the prince would kill Raditz right there on the spot. Luckily for Raditz, he had been right about Vegeta's attitude after he had been told of his planet's demise.

Seeing that no one was going to be killed, at least for the moment, Nappa headed for his room. After he opened his door, he stood in the doorway, with complete horror on his face at the sight he saw before him. "Vegeta what happened to my room!" roared the giant saiyan.

After hearing the Nappa, an evil smirk spread across the young prince's face.

**Well there it is, all of the saiyans have met and already they have begun to fight with each other. What can I say, saiyans well be saiyans. Now review, review, review!**


	5. Nappa's Therapy

**Chapter 5**

"Lord Frieza be reasonable," Nappa begged the galactic tyrant. The giant saiyan could not believe what the lizard like man had told him to do.

"No Nappa, my mind is made up." The tyrant turned to face the saiyan. His face was completely serious, but the faces of his right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria, had evil smirks on there faces. "You will do the missions I have assigned you and you will do them how I have assigned them."

"But Lord Frieza, it's almost impossible to do three straight Class III missions without ever returning to a base planet in between. Especially with only four saiyans!" Nappa desperately tried to get his point across. If he and the rest of the saiyans where sent on what Frieza had requested of them, they would most likely be killed.

"Well Nappa, I need you all to make up for lost time for the extra time I've given you waiting for more surviving saiyans." Frieza's face turned into an evil smile. "And besides seeing as how most of my favorite warrior race has perished, the work load increases on the surviving members."

Nappa stared at Frieza in horror. That insane lizard couldn't expect him, Vegeta, Raditz, and Sirius to accomplish as much work as the entire saiyan race had before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. "Have I made myself clear?" Nappa could only nod as he began to walk out of the throne room in shock.

"Oh and by the way," Nappa slowly turned back to the galactic tyrant and his henchmen, expecting even more bad news. "You will leave for your first assignment tomorrow." Nappa's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe this, first they where being sent on a suicide mission and they had to leave tomorrow, with no time to train or prepare. Without saying another word, the giant saiyan stormed out of the throne room, with Frieza's laughter following him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raditz sat on the couch of the living room of Room 1117. He was flipping through some drama show. Apparently one woman had slept with another woman's mate and now they seemed to have ignited some feud between them. Raditz just shook his head. _Why would anyone watch this crap?_ He turned his head when heard the refrigerator door opening. He saw flame hair inside of the fridge and knew it was the saiyan prince himself. Since his outburst against Sirius, he had only ordered him and Nappa around a few times.

Raditz sighed as he thought of the second class saiyan. It had been a week since he had arrived and he still hadn't spoken a word since he was told of their home planet's destruction. Raditz had only seen the young saiyan at dinner, seeing as how that was the only time he came out of his room.

"Weakling come here, I require your services." Raditz turned to look at the prince, who was standing there with piles of food in his arms. Raditz snickered a bit when he noticed that the pile of food was actually taller than the small prince.

"What do you want your highness," asked Raditz with sarcasm dripping off his tongue. He was tired of the arrogant prince always bossing him around just because he was born into the royal family. He wondered how Nappa had dealt with it for so long. Raditz had only been with the prince for a week and he already wanted to strangle the prince.

"I need you to prepare me a meal, seeing as how Nappa is gone getting our next assignment, I am assigning you to the job of making my meals." Raditz snorted and turned his head back to the tv. "No."

Vegeta squinted his eyes and cocked his head slightly. He knew he hadn't heard the weakling right, and he would give the weakling a chance to correct himself, before Vegeta corrected him. "What did you say?" hissed Vegeta.

"I said no. Nada. Zilch. It isn't going to happen. There is no way in hell I'm making your food. Do it yourself." Vegeta just shook his head. He had given the weakling a chance, but he had blown it. Now he was going to have to teach the teenager a lesson.

As Raditz changed the channel to a comedy he felt something grab his long hair. All of a sudden he felt a tug and he, along with the couch, where flipped onto the floor. All Raditz could see was the ceiling as he felt himself being dragging. He looked up to see the backside of the small angry prince dragging him towards the kitchen part of the apartment.

"No Vegeta, you're not going to force me to do anything for you." The teenage saiyan began clawing around for anything to grab on to too stop his forced movement. He finally found the leg of a table and clung onto it with his tail for dear life. Vegeta stopped when he felt the added resistance to his movement. He turned his head to see what the long haired saiyan was trying to do. He just laughed and pulled slightly harder causing the table to be flipped over and dragged along with Raditz.

"No Vegeta. Nooooooooooooooooo!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nappa heard screams coming from their room and raced towards the door. He quickly kicked the door opened and the sight he found caused him to stop dead in his tracks. There was a small flame haired prince pulling a certain struggling long haired saiyan by his hair towards the counter in the kitchen. The teenage saiyan was flailing his arms and legs in all directions and his tail was tightly wrapped around a table that was being dragged behind them.

Vegeta and Raditz both stopped what they where doing when they heard the door slam open. They both turned to see Nappa frozen in the door way staring at the two of them. In a flash Nappa was on the ground rolling around in a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and kicking his legs in the air.

"What's so funny Nappa," growled Vegeta as he watched his bodyguard rolling around on the ground. Vegeta did not see the humor in having to force a subordinate to do his work. Raditz however did see why Nappa would think its funny, but seeing as how he was the butt of the joke, Raditz didn't find humor in Vegeta's actions either. He used the distraction Nappa provided to pull out of Vegeta's grip and stand up.

"It's just," Nappa continued to chuckle as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Well it's just funny to come in thinking you all where under attack to see a child pulling a person five time his size by his hair, it's just hilarious. And the way you were flailing around Raditz, priceless. And the table…" Nappa began to chuckle again as he thought of the sight again.

"Well Nappa seeing as how you're here now, you need to prepare me a meal. I was making the weakling do it but he probably would have screwed it up anyway, and stop laughing!" Nappa just nodded, because he was unable to speak because of his constant chuckling. He walked over to the pile of food and began preparing four plates of food.

"Why are you making four different plates? Only I asked for food. Also the weakling can make his own food, and the second class only comes out to eat at dinner." Vegeta jumped up onto a chair at the counter so he was face to face with the large saiyan.

"We all have to eat my prince, and the faster we all eat, the sooner we can all go the training area." Vegeta perked up. Training, he hadn't trained in a while. Not since they had gotten back from their last mission. He had been confined to the apartment for the last two weeks, only able to do simple workouts.

Raditz also came over to sit by the other two saiyans. If they were going to train he wanted to go with them so he could prove to the two elites that he wasn't a complete push over. Also he hadn't been able to train since he had arrived here and he needed to burn off some energy.

Nappa finished piling the table full of food, enough for four saiyans to eat. He then turned around to tell the two other saiyans who where lost in their own thoughts that the food was ready, but by the time he started to speak, Vegeta and Raditz where already at the table scarfing down all the food they could get there hands on. Nappa just shrugged and headed over to the kid's door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius lay on his new bed silently. He had been trying to sleep, but couldn't because it was midday. He snarled. Not that it mattered; even if he had been able to sleep he would have been plagued by nightmares of his dead comrades and of his home planet's destruction. Every time he tried to slip into sleep's sweet embrace he would only see the bodies of his teammates piled in front of the two green warriors he had fought. Then he would see the faces of all of his family going into flames as Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

Sirius growled again and punched his pillow. It wasn't fair. Why had everything been taken from him? It wasn't right, first his team and then all of his family and friends in the tragedy. And from what Nappa had told him, it all had happened on the same day. In one day his life had been completely destroyed.

Sirius heard Nappa calling him to come out and eat. Sirius had been skipping most meals, and had tried not eating at all when he first arrived at the apartment. He hadn't eaten until the second night when Nappa had come into his room and dragged him to the table and wouldn't let him go until he ate something. Since then Sirius had gone to the last meal of the day, just so Nappa wouldn't keep breaking his door.

Sirius thought about it and then decided to go outside and eat. He was hungry and he decided he would just eat this meal instead of dinner. Anything to get the large saiyan to leave him alone for the rest of the day. He got off his bed and opened the door and headed towards the table. The other three saiyans where already stuffing their faces full of food as Sirius sat down. He began to slowly start eating, his pace picking up as he gave into his stomach's desire for more.

Once all of the saiyans where done eating, Vegeta and Raditz headed towards the door, Raditz following Vegeta since the prince knew the way to the training area. Both of the saiyans where out the door in a matter of seconds. Nappa chuckled at their enthusiasm and looked at the depressed looking Siruis.

"Come on kid, we're all going to the training area. Want to come?" Sirius shook his head as he stood up and began to head to his room. Nappa quickly cut him off. He needed to get this kid's head straight again if they were going to have any chance of surviving the assignment Frieza had given them. "Come on, a good fight well do you good."

Sirius looked up at the large saiyan. He could tell that he was not going to take no for an answer so he just shrugged. Sirius didn't feel like fighting, but he knew he was at least going to have to go to the training area with Nappa. Nappa nodded, "Good follow me then." The giant saiyan led the way out as the young saiyan slowly trailed behind him.

After a short walk from the housing district, the two saiyans arrived at a large domed structure. Sirius followed Nappa through a set of doors and they arrived in a huge open room. The room was easily 1000 yards long on all sides and the ceiling was hundreds of feet high, giving the training warriors enough room to spar.

Nappa noticed that Vegeta was already fighting an invisible opponent in an open area of the field and Raditz was already sparring with another warrior. Well maybe it wasn't just a spar, the other warrior looked pretty pissed and Raditz just had a calm smirk on his face as both warriors got into their stances. Nappa noticed that Raditz's stance was a typical third class stance. While it was fairly good it did leave several openings. If an experienced fighter was fighting the long haired saiyan, they would easily exploit those openings.

Nappa and Sirius watched as Raditz and the brown warrior flew at each other and began fighting. Nappa checked Raditz's opponent's power level and found that it was 450, slightly lower than Raditz's. As he watched the fight, he saw that Raditz was an aggressive fighter, always on the attack. His defense however only relied on his speed to evade attacks, not his form or defensive ability to be able to block his opponent's attacks effortlessly. Nappa shook his head, he was going to have to teach the teenage saiyan how to defend himself better, or a weaker more disciplined warrior may be able to beat him while they where on a mission.

The fight moved to the air as both warriors floated into the air as they exchanged blows. Raditz was able to gain the upper hand in the clash and palm striked the warrior, sending him flying across the training ground. Raditz appeared where the warrior was flying past and stuck his left arm out, which the brown warrior's stomach collided with. Raditz then did a back flip, kicking the warrior to the ground at the end of flip. The warrior was sent crashing into the ground, leaving a small crater in the training field.

Raditz smirked as he floated down to where he saw the two saiyans watching his fight. "Chalk up another win into my record," he gloated as he landed in front of Nappa and Siruis. Sirius didn't respond, but he was impressed with Raditz's ability. He had met some other third class warriors that were no where near that good in battle. Nappa however just scoffed. "Sure Raditz, I guess you just have to take the ones you can get huh. That guy was nothing. How about I show you a real fight? How about it Siruis, you up for a spar." The large turned to see the young saiyan lift his head up, and he smirked. Maybe this would be what the kid needed to snap out of it.

"No." Nappa shook his head. That was the first word the kid had said since he had told him of Planet Vegeta's destruction. At least it was a start. Nappa then jumped back and got into his stance. "Well I'm going to attack you, so you can either defend yourself or be my new punching bag your choice." Sirius snorted and turned away from the giant saiyan.

"Fine then," muttered Nappa. He let out a yell to give the kid some warning and then flew at him. Sirius turned around to be met by a fist thrown at his head. He managed to sway out of the way and the punch missed, but he was off balance and knew he couldn't keep it up for long. After dodging another punch, Sirius was hit in the face by a right hook that sent him flying towards the center of the training field.

As Sirius flew he felt a hard kick in his back that sent him flying towards the ceiling of the domed field. He managed to stop himself when he was about 50 feet away from the ceiling. He turned to look down at the training field, only to see Nappa floating up to him. After Nappa was level with the young saiyan he stopped and growled at Siruis.

"Now you know I mean it. Now this time…"

"No, I'm not fighting you Nappa," yelled Siruis. Nappa scowled at the young saiyan, but Sirius continued "I don't want to fight you Nappa, and I'm not sure if I ever want to fight again. What's the point? I wasn't able to save my teammates because I was to weak and now their all dead. Nothings changed so why should I keep fighting."

Nappa just growled at the young saiyan. He was acting like a scared child. It was time for him to grow up. "Well then stop being weak and fight me. You are a saiyan kid, you were born to fight, and it's in your blood. You couldn't stop fighting if you wanted to, and you might as well give into your saiyan blood now. Now if you don't want to fight me then be free to act as my punching bag."

Nappa flew at Siruis, this time however this time Sirius put up a small defense trying to stop the giant saiyan. "Nappa listen I don't want to fight you! I'm not ready yet!" Nappa broke through Siruis's weak guard and punched the young saiyan in the gut. "Then get ready!" yelled Nappa as he grabbed Sirius and threw him through the air.

Nappa appeared behind the flying Sirius and began beating the young saiyan, who had not even tried to stop himself and now was not even trying to defend himself. "Fight back!" roared Nappa as he kneed Sirius and then delivered a smashing elbow into the young saiyan's doubled over figure which sent him crashing into the ground.

Nappa landed in front of Sirius, who was now coughing up blood, as he laid in the ground face first. "Where's your pride kid?" asked Nappa as stared at the pathetic sight before him. "You use to be a great fighter. I assigned you to an elite squad for a reason, because I knew you could handle it. You say you were too weak, while then get stronger. If not for your sake, then for theirs. If only Carot could see you now. He would be so disappointed and furious at you for being such a weak coward. Just trying to hide from what happened to him and the rest of your team, the rest of our race. Well newsflash kid, you're going to have to deal with it sometime. You might as well man up and face it right now like a true saiyan warrior. Or you can lay there like the scared little boy you've shown yourself to be."

Sirius watched as Nappa turned around to leave him there. _He's right, I've been acting like a scared wimp this entire time. Blaming myself for what happened to my team and now just sulking about Planet Vegeta. What would Carot think of me. He would probably beat me until I passed out for being a weak sap. Well no more!_ Sirius slammed his fist against the ground, which shook the entire field. Nappa turned his head to see what the kid was doing. The kid's eyes seemed to be glazed over like he was seeing something else than what was in front of him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sirius looked around, to find himself lying on the ground of Planet Siga. The red sky above him seemed to fit with the destroyed city and dead bodies strung all over the place. Why was he here? He didn't want to be here, there where to many memories here. Why did he always end up here he finally ended up unconscious or asleep. He put his face in the ground and wished for it to end.**

**He then heard footsteps; he slowly lifted his heads expecting to see the green warriors once again. Instead Sirius was put in a shock from what he saw. He looked up to see all the members of his team standing before him looking at him. They all nodded there heads, as a sign of greeting. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes they where all there. Boris, Lettu, Pota, and even Carot. The tall saiyan leader smiled at the young saiyan. The spiky haired saiyan looked to the other saiyans who all nodded and Carot began to move towards where the young saiyan was lying.**

**Carot stepped up to Sirius and kneeled in front of Sirius and said. "Get stronger kid. Continue to represent the saiyan race with dignity. Avenge us kid.Don't let us down kid." Carot smiled and then ruffled Siruis's hair and then stepped back to join the rest of his team. The other members of the team all smiled at Sirius and gave him thumbs up as they began to fade. **

"**Don't go I need you guys." cried Sirius as his comrades disappeared from view. "We'll also be with you Siruis." answered Carot's comforting voice. "As long as you remember us we'll always be your side. Remember kid, as long as your alive our team will never be dead. Get stronger for us and the rest of the saiyans, and make us proud kid."**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius snapped back to reality to find that he was still on the ground of the training field._ I'll continue to fight. To get stronger. And maybe one day, I'll find the bastards that killed you guys. _Sirius looked up to see that Nappa was still standing there looking down at him. Sirius gave the giant saiyan a grin and then stood up.

"So Nappa, you ready for round two." Sirius smirked at the giant saiyan and gave a yell as he began to power up. A white aura began to surround the young saiyan as he powered up to the max. Everyone in the training area stopped and turned to look at the impressive display of power the young saiyan was showing off. Even Vegeta stopped his training to stare at Sirius as he powered up. "About time," mumbled Vegeta.

"I thought you would never ask," answered Nappa with a grin seeing that he had finally gotten Sirius out of his depression. Now he planned to see what this kid had in him. Nappa also began to power up. The combined power the two saiyans where giving off began to cause the ground of the training field to shake and small debris began to rise off the ground as the pair of saiyans powered up to their maximums.

After they where down powering up, Raditz stood in awe of the display of power that he just witnessed. He decided to check the two's power levels, to see how he stacked up compared to his saiyan brothers. He was shocked at what he discovered. The kid was at 3600 and Nappa was at 4200! _I'm going to have to train way harder if I even want to have a chance of catching up to those two!_

The two fully powered saiyans stood there smirking at each other. Each in a nearly flawless stance. Sirius let a yell and flew at Nappa, putting the large saiyan on defensive mode. The large saiyan was able to block or dodge most of the younger saiyans blows, but Sirius was able to land a hard uppercut that sent the older saiyan flying back a bit.

"That's the way kid," said Nappa as he wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth. Nappa then flew at Sirius and they two began exchanging blows. Sirius gave it everything he had but he didn't seem to be able to cause any damage to the older saiyan. The large saiyan seemed to be using Siruis's own energy to block the attacks thrown at him.

Sirius tried to throw a hard punch into the older saiyan's gut, but the large saiyan just moved his hips and grabbed the younger saiyan's arm. Siruis's eyes widen as his own momentum was used against him as Nappa used the momentum of Siruis's attack to send him crashing into a wall.

Sirius pulled himself out of the wall to find Nappa standing there smirking at him. "How do you do that?" asked Sirius as he tried to bring back some feeling into his numb body. Nappa just gave the younger saiyan a smirk and winked. "It's a secret. Maybe one day I'll teach how to use your opponents own energy against him, but for now I think I'll keep that advantage to myself."

Sirius laughed. "That's because you know that if I knew how to do that to I would be able to beat you easily." Nappa shrugged. "Doubt it. You'll never be able to beat me," joked the older saiyan as he pulled the young saiyan into a head lock and began ruffling his hair. Sirius tried to escape, and after a short struggle he managed to free himself. He smiled at the older saiyan and let his tail sway behind him playfully. Nappa noticed and let out a small smile. It was the first time he had seen any life in the kid's tail in a week

He also uncoiled his tail and motioned for the younger saiyan to follow him. The two began to leave the training area, their tails fighting one another as they walked out of the training area. Each one, trying to get the dominate position above the other one. Raditz noticed the little exchange and smiled. He decided that he was ready to leave to and follow the other saiyans out of the room.

Vegeta saw the other three saiyans leave the training field and snorted. He knew they would have to leave for a mission tomorrow and he was going to use all the spare time he had before they had to leave. He spotted a group of warriors and walked up to them. He noticed they all noticeably tensed up when he approached them.

"How about we have a go," he said as stood staring at the one he presumed was the leader. He looked to be the strongest. "Who me?" he asked. Vegeta shook his head and the warriors all had puzzled looks on their faces. After a pause Vegeta finally spoke up.

"Actually I was thinking all of you would give me a nice warm up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning all of the saiyans where in the living room of their apartment in full battle armor with their scouters attached to their ears. Nappa had told them all that they where scheduled to leave for a mission the next day and he expected them to be up early so they could leave first thing. Now they where all ready, except for Sirius who had to find a new scouter. Eventually, Vegeta agreed to let him use his spare one. Sirius attached the red scouter to his ear, and nodded to Nappa to indicate that he was ready to go.

The four saiyans walked outside of the housing buildings and blasted off towards the landing station. Seeing as how they where going to be gone for a while Nappa figured they wouldn't get in trouble for breaking the no fly rule. Nappa looked behind him to see the three younger saiyans silently following behind him. The giant saiyan sighed, what he had not told them the night before was the fact that they actually had three missions in a row, and that they weren't allowed to return to a base planet until they had completed all three of them.

Nappa shook his head. He knew he couldn't tell them yet. All of his battle experience had taught him that if a soldier didn't think he could do something, then they wouldn't be able to do it. And if they had known what they were up against now, he knew none of them especially the youngest two would have the confidence they would need to survive these dangerous assignments.

Nappa flew over the building of the landing station and landed right on the docking bay. A technician ran up ran up to the team of saiyans as soon as they landed. "Hey you can't fly here it's against the…" the technician stopped reprimanding the group of warriors as soon as he noticed that they all had tails. Saiyans never followed the rules, and anyone beside Frieza himself that tried to enforce them was more than luckily going to end up being a dead man.

"Where are our pods?" demanded Nappa. He knew the technician had recognized them and he had already scheduled for their pods to be out on the docking bay by now.

"Over, over there sir," stuttered the scared technician. The saiyans walked past and each went straight into there pods. Once Nappa was inside his pod he picked a channel. "Every link to channel 1335." He waited until he heard responses from every saiyan on the specific channel. He nodded, "Good, now set coordinates for Planet Girf." Nappa punched in the coordinates and his and the other three saiyan pods blasted off into space.

**Well the saiyans are off for their first mission together as a team. Thanks for the reviews, and keep on reviewing. I love the feedback, so please more reviews!**


	6. The Tournament

**Chapter 6 **

Vegeta awoke to the sound of his pod's voice. "Hibernation setting deactivated." The young prince rubbed his eyes and then stretched his arms. He had been in hibernation for nearly a month now and it felt good to be awake again. He checked his scouter to see of any of the other saiyans where awake yet. Seeing that they where not, he turned his attention to the screen that was inside of his pod. Vegeta always set his pod's hibernation setting to wake him a few hours before they arrived at a planet so he could learn all he could about the civilizations he was sent to destroy.

Vegeta pressed a few buttons, and after a few seconds a picture of Planet Girf appeared on the monitor. Vegeta studied the orange planet's atmosphere and found that it would be easy that it was safe to breathe on the surface. The climate on the planet was always a constant 75 degrees, but it was very humid and hardly ever rained on the planet. That was why there where few plants on the planet. However the planet had a valuable natural resource, it was plentiful in uranium which was used as a power source in many parts of the galaxy which is why Frieza had put out a contract on the planet.

Vegeta brought up the data on the inhabitants of Planet Girf. They were about the same size as saiyans, the average male being 5'10'' and the average female being 5'5''. The young prince brought up a picture of a male and studied it closely. The male was humanoid in stature, he stood upright on two legs and had two arms like most intelligent beings in the universe. However the specimen, had a head that looked like a lizard's head and he was covered in red scales instead of skin. Some of the scales where black instead of red, but Vegeta read that these scales where used as identifying markers.

Vegeta then checked the list of known power levels of the planet's strongest warriors. As a Class III mission, that meant that while the average inhabitant had a weak power level, there where some individuals that had high power levels. These missions could be some of the most dangerous because while destroying most of the population would be fairly simple, one warrior could possibly be stronger than your entire team.

Vegeta scanned through the list of power levels. Most of the high power levels were ones that even the weakling could deal with. Once he got to the end of the list, the power levels began to intrigue him even more. There where four power levels around 2,000. Two around 3,500, one 4,700, and one 5,000. Vegeta's eyebrows raised at the sight of the last power level. _This could get interesting_ thought Vegeta as he continued to stare at the last power level.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hibernation deactivating," stated the cold metallic voice inside of each of the saiyan's pod as the saiyan's neared their destination. Nappa, Raditz, and Sirius each yawned as they awoke from their deep sleep. "It's about time you idiots woke up. We're almost there!"

Nappa just smiled and replied "Nice to see that you're awake as well Prince Vegeta." He knew that the young prince had already been awake for hours, most likely studying the planet they where heading to. By now the young prince had probably already absorbed every bit of data that the computer had on the doomed planet.

"Nappa, I've already downloaded the language and writing system of Planet Girf, and you all should as well. Hurry up though, according to my navigation system, we'll be arriving at the planet in less than 10 minutes.

Nappa nodded his head. "Your right. Siruis, Raditz, download the information into your scouter and then transmit the information into your brains." Nappa just heard a laugh and then heard the young second class saiyan say, "We know, we know. This isn't our first purging mission you know."

Nappa just shook his head and began downloading the language of Planet Girf into his scouter. Before every purging mission, soldiers downloaded the language of the inhabitants of the planet they were heading to so they could communicate with them. The main purpose is so soldiers can interrogate people and so, with their scouters, be able to intercept messages so they could know what the inhabitants where trying to do to stop them.

After Nappa finished having the language of the planet transmitted into his brain, he checked to see how long it would be until they arrived at Planet Girf. His navigation system told him that impact on the planet's surface would be in appropriately two minutes. Nappa leaned back into his pod and just waited for the jarring impact he knew would be coming soon.

"Thirty seconds to impact." Sirius looked outside of his pod to see a giant orange planet looming in front of his pod. The planet was so big that it covered his entire view, blocking anything else from Sirius's view. _That's one big planet. Maybe the biggest I've ever been to. It will take awhile to clear this planet out._

Sirius touched his monitor to bring up the population data of Planet Girf. According to the scouting reports, 90% of the population lived in urban areas and 10% lived in rural areas. Sirius groaned. The urban people would be easy to wipe out because they all lived close together so they could just blow up the entire city, killing all of its inhabitants. However, it would take forever to track down the remaining 10% after they had finished wiping out the cities of Planet Girf.

Sirius was brought out of thoughts by the shaking of his pod as it entered Planet Girf's atmosphere. Sirius leaned back into the seat of his pod and braced himself for impact. The four saiyan pods crashed into the surface of Planet Girf with force, each creating a large crater where it landed. After Sirius shook his head he opened his pod and jumped out and set foot on Planet Girf.

The first thing Sirius noticed as he floated up to the top of the crater his pod had made was the color of the ground. While it did not seem as if there was any grass to be seen, the rock hard ground of Planet Girf was blue. Sirius looked up to see a dull orange colored sky staring back at him.

After checking out the scenery, Sirius looked around for his new team members. He saw Nappa calmly floating out of his crater and looking around, also checking out the scenery. He looked around some more until he found Raditz stretching and then throwing some punches at an invisible enemy. Raditz noticed Sirius watching him and give the younger saiyan a thumbs up which Sirius returned.

Sirius then spotted Vegeta who had just come out of his pod. The young prince brushed off his royal battle armor which had the royal insignia of the house of Vegeta on it, and then began dusting off the scarlet cape he wore. Sirius knew that the cape symbolized Vegeta's royal status, and that they scarlet red was the color of the crown prince of Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta noticed that Sirius was staring at him. The young prince sneered at him and then checked his scouter trying to find the highest power level he could. That was the strategy he had been taught, kill the strongest ones first and the rest well fall without much of a fight. Vegeta noticed that many of the strongest power levels on the planet seemed to all be in one spot. He let loose an evil smile when he noticed the two highest power levels he had seen on the list where also there.

"Nappa check your scouter, today must be our lucky day." Vegeta continued to smirk as Nappa checked his scouter and saw the same thing the young prince had. "Follow me," ordered Vegeta as he blasted off into the orange sky of Planet Girf. Nappa immediately took off to follow him, and after an exchange of shrugs, Sirius and Raditz also flew after the prince.

Vegeta was flying at almost full speed. He could feel it in his blood, the excitement of a real challenge. He hadn't had a real challenge in quite some time, so he was quickly leaving the other saiyans behind because of his anticipation. While Nappa could keep up with Vegeta's speed, Raditz could not. Sirius looked at Nappa, who gave him a nod, and Sirius decided to stay next to Raditz during the flight.

After about ten minutes of flying, Vegeta was able to see a huge city coming up over the horizon. It looked to be a fairly industrialized city, and Vegeta figured it must have been one of the biggest on the planet. The white gleaming buildings of the planet looked almost identical to the buildings that occupied Planet Frieza 35, which meant that these people where just as technologically advanced as they were.

What caught Vegeta's eye the most was the sight of a huge coliseum that stood in the dead center of the city. Checking his scouter, Vegeta found that the coliseum was were the strongest power levels where so he kicked himself into full overdrive, and broke the sound barrier as he sped straight towards the coliseum.

As he neared the huge coliseum, Vegeta was able to hear a loud voice that seemed to boom out of the large structure. After listening for awhile, Vegeta was able to pick up that there seemed to be some sort of tournament going on in the coliseum. Vegeta smiled evilly as he stopped right over top of the coliseum. _I'm just going to have to be the victor of this tournament._

As he hovered over the stage of the coliseum, the other saiyans were able to catch up to the prince. They looked down to see a large marble square resting in the middle of the coliseum. Set up around the ring was seating for thousands of people who had come to watch the event. Sirius squinted and saw that in the ring there seemed to be two standing lizards fighting each other. He figured this must be some sort of martial arts tournament.

Right as one of the lizards where knocked out of the ring, Vegeta slowly began to drift down towards the ring. His tail flicked behind him in anticipation before he tightly wrapped it around his waist. The other saiyans all followed his lead down into the depths of the coliseum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lizaro is the winner!" announced the announcer over the roar of the crowd. "Let's give our fighters a big hand shall we!" The applause of the crowd escalated even more as the spectators went crazy trying to show the two warriors their appreciation. The announcer looked around, trying to find his next contestants but he was distracted when something caught his eye.

Drifting down out of the sky, came four skinned warriors. They all wore what looked like standard battle armor and they all had screens across their left eyes. As they landed in the middle of the ring, the crowd took notice of the new arrivals and their earlier roaring had been reduced to silent murmuring. The unexpected guests set down on the ring and began to look around.

The announcer looked at these skinned creatures. In front of the rest was a small flamed haired boy, who wore white armor and had a scarlet red cape that was flowing gently behind him. Directly behind the small caped boy was a giant man who had little hair on his head and he was adorned in navy blue armor with what looked like golden spikes coming out of his shoulders. To that man's left was another child, only he looked older than the caped one. This one had similar hair to the other child, but he had two locks of hair that rested in front of his face. The older boy wore black armor with red shoulder spikes and red thigh and groin guards. To the giant's right was a teenager with long spiky hair that came all the way down his back. The long haired teenager had on black and brown armor, but he also wore red bands around his biceps and thighs.

While most of the new group was just children, they sent shivers down the announcer's spine. He finally mustered the courage to try and talk to the skinned strangers. "What are you doing here?" squeaked the announcer. The small flamed haired boy turned to look at the announcer with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why, I've come to enter your tournament."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vegeta continued to smirk as he saw the expression on the members of the crowds faces. He knew they where all thinking how a small boy could possibly even want to fight against their great warriors. He would show them though as he killed their greatest fighters right in front of their eyes.

"What?" asked the announcer. Vegeta just stared at the man before vanishing and taking the device the male lizard had held in his hands. Vegeta reappeared right where he had started off and just grinned at the announcer as he shook the speaking device. He cleared his voice as he prepared to speak into the device.

"Yes I've come to fight in your tournament. However before I fight, I think you should know something. Me and my comrades here were sent here to kill every last one of you." Vegeta just smirked at the crowd as the went completely silent after his confession. "However, I am giving your people one chance to live. If any of your fighters can beat me in single combat, than I will leave your planet and never return. Oh and just in cause you think I'm kidding…"

Vegeta brought his hand up into the air and shot 4 ki blasts out of his hand over the top of the coliseum. Loud explosions could be heard as the ki blasts hit the city around the coliseum. Smoke could be seen lifting up into the air from the destruction the young prince had just caused.

"Now who's my first opponent?" Vegeta calmly asked as the members of the crowd began to panic. However the were quickly calmed down when one of their strongest young warrior jumped up onto the ring to face the small boy.

"I am!" yelled the young warrior. He was covered in bright red scales, which only blemishes where the black scales that were on his arms and legs. "There's no way I'm going to let you get away with killing our people. I'm going to stop you here an now!" The crowd cheered for their brave young fighter.

Vegeta just laughed at the young warrior and brought his hand up in the shape of a gun. His index finger pointing straight at the courageous young warrior. "Bang." He calmly said as a purple finger beam was launched at the challenger. The young warrior didn't have time to react as the purple beam went straight through his heart. He was dead instantly.

The crowd was stunned at the ease their fighter had been killed by this young boy. Vegeta just brought the speaking device back up to his mouth and asked, "Oh did I forget to mention that all these fights will be fights to the death." The audience went to an uproar. How dare that kid change the rules of combat here? Everyone knew that you weren't allowed to kill your opponent. A cold look from the flame haired boy quickly quieted the crowd again.

"Now if there our any fighters actually worth my time, then please step forward. Try and save your pathetic planet." Two more fighters stepped forward. One jumping onto the ring and the other staying on the ground to watch the fight. Vegeta paid them no attention though as he saw what looked like two fighters arguing with each other. One looked to be older and far more experienced and the other looked young but easily stronger than anyone else Vegeta had seen. _Those two must be the ones I'm looking for. I guess I'm going to have to kill more of these pathetic fighters before the finally come and challenge me._

Vegeta checked his scouter for the power level of the warrior in front of him. 2,000. Vegeta frowned. This was what they thought would be able to beat him. _They insult me._ Vegeta motioned the warrior to attack him with his hand, and the warrior launched himself at the flamed haired prince.

To the lizard warrior's surprise when he tried to deliver his first blow the kid had already moved. The flamed haired boy stood ten feet away with his back turned to the warrior. Embarrassed, the warrior tried again, but again the flamed haired boy moved and the warrior almost fell over as he tried to stop the momentum of his attack. All he could see of this kid's movements was a blur; he barely was even able to see the kid's movement as he moved at the last second away from his attack.

Vegeta, growing tired of playing with this fool, decided to end the fight. As the red fighter attacked the prince, instead of moving, Vegeta ducked underneath his punch and delivered a devastating punch into the lizard's gut. Vegeta kept his fist buried in the lizard man's abdomen and slowly put his hand over his head. The warrior lay doubled over on Vegeta's fist as Vegeta smirked at the fighters watching the match and extended his hand from a fist to a flat palm. Holding the warrior above his head, Vegeta released a giant purple ki wave that engulfed the fighter above him. Everyone watching gasped in horror as they saw yet another of their great warriors fall to the flame haired child.

As Vegeta brought his arm down back to his side, he turned to look at the two fighters he had noticed earlier. They had stopped their argument and were gaping in horror at him. _Good. Now that I have their complete attention maybe I should provoke them a bit more._ Vegeta turned and smirked at the fighter just outside the ring. He motioned with his finger for the lizard man to come and fight him. Vegeta saw that the man was shaking in anger and was glowing ever so slightly. Vegeta laughed and turned his head away from the lizard and crossed his arms.

That was the last straw for the warrior and with a yell he charged at the flame haired child that had killed two of his friends. Vegeta turned his head back to the lizard man as he charged at him. The prince floated to where he was eye level with the lizard warrior. Once the red fighter got to him, Vegeta moved his head to the left to avoid his first punch and then continued to dodge each of the lizard warrior's attacks with minimum movement. The entire time the red warrior attacked the young prince, Vegeta kept his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. Growing frustrated, the warrior yelled and a white aura surrounded him as he redoubled his efforts. Punched and kicked harder and faster and Vegeta was barely able to keep up his swaying dodging and had to actually block a few blows now.

Vegeta did a sweeping under kick that knocked his opponent to the ground and then did several back handsprings to distance himself from his opponent. He checked the warriors power level and saw that it was 3,400. _No wonder I had trouble dodging him at the end there when he powered up to his max. _Vegeta charged his opponent but than vanished as he neared him. The confused lizard looked around, but felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as Vegeta landed a powerful roundhouse kick from behind. The lizard man was sent flying across the ring. Vegeta who had vanished as soon as his blow had connected reappeared in front of his opponent's path. With his hands on the ground for support, the prince used both legs to kick the lizard up into the sky. Vegeta once again vanished only to reappear above where his opponent was flying up to. Vegeta delivered his opponent a devastating two handed blow that sent the warrior crashing down into the marble floor of the ring.

Vegeta floated down to the crater his opponent laid in. He stood over his crushed opponent who seemed to be paralyzed by Vegeta's attack. Vegeta pointed a finger at the pathetic form before him and as the purple finger beam touched the warrior, his entire body glowed purple and then was completely disintegrated. Vegeta just shook his head. "Pathetic," he growled into the speaking device. "Are there not any worthy fighters that can challenge me!"

"Enough!" Vegeta turned to look at the fighter that had addressed him. As he had hoped, it was the older of the two warriors. The fighter wore a black cloak that seemed to cover his entire body. He floated onto the ring, and stared down the young prince. "Enough of this senseless violence. If you want a fight I'll be your opponent!" Vegeta just smiled and checked his scouter. 5,000, yes this was the one he wanted. The prince tossed the speaking device back to the announcer as he stared at his new opponent.

"Ladies and gentlelizards, it seems Ronark, will be fighting against… that thing." Vegeta snorted at the announcer's description and unbuttoned his cape. He tossed it along with his scouter to Nappa. The lizard named Ronark threw his cloak to the ground revealing a pure white training gi. The two warriors stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move.

With a yell both fighters charged one another and began exchanging furious blows. Ronark trying to keep the young prince at a distance since he had the advantage of having a farther reach and Vegeta trying to get in close so Ronark would not even be able to touch him. Their furious exchange of blows was taken to the air as both warriors floated higher and higher above the floor of the ring. Ronark finally was able to land a hard punch to Vegeta's face which sent the young prince flying back. The crowd cheered seeing that their champion had landed the first real blow.

Vegeta recovered and snarled at the older warrior. He yelled and charged at the older warrior, vanishing every second trying to throw off the older warrior. "Boo," said Vegeta. Ronark turned around but he soon realized it was a trick and turned back around to find that Vegeta had gotten inside of his reach. The young prince began to pound on the older warrior's abdomen causing the old lizard to began to cough up blood. Ronark brought up his knee into the young prince's gut which caused Vegeta to stop his violent attack. While Vegeta was doubled over from the pain of his last blow, Ronark slammed his elbow into the young saiyan's back sending him to the floor of the ring. Vegeta managed to stop himself by putting both hands in front of him, but it left him on all fours and defenseless from an attack from above.

Vegeta rolled to the left just as Ronark's foot came crashing down into where he just been. Ronark's blow completely destroyed that part of the ring and his foot was actually caught in the rumble of the destroyed marble, giving Vegeta time to recover. With a yell, Ronark freed his foot and got back into his stance. The crowd cheered again as it seemed that their champion had the upper hand on the young saiyan.

Vegeta snarled. There was no way he was going to lose to a lizard. He was the Prince of Saiyans! He would show this imbecile! He yelled and purple energy surrounded the prince as he powered up. The ground of the coliseum began to shake as Vegeta unleashed his power for full display. After he had finished, he yelled and began firing small purple ki blasts at his opponent. Ronark barely had time to raise his arms as the small but deadly blasts began to hit him. Vegeta fired hundreds of the small purple blast at his opponent, causing the ring around the older warrior to be completely destroyed and dust to cover the whereabouts of the old lizard.

Vegeta panted as he fired the last of his blasts. He could tell that half of the ring had been destroyed by his furious assault. He knew however that the attack would not be enough to destroy his enemy. The crowd however waited in silent anticipation to see if their champion had survived the attack. The dust that had been blown up by Vegeta's attack had made Ronark completely invisible.

All of a sudden a loud yell could be heard coming out of the dust. While the crowd cried out in worry, Vegeta's eyes widen as he saw what had caused the older warrior's yell. Out of the dust came a speeding golden wave of energy heading straight for the saiyan prince! Vegeta knew he had no time to dodge, do he brought his arms out in front of him and crossed them to block the oncoming attack. The golden wave washed over the saiyan prince and completely destroyed his side of the ring and caused dirt, dust, and rock to be thrown up into the air, causing a huge dust cloud to cover the entire right side of the coliseum, including the where the audience sat.

The other three saiyans watched as Ronark emerged from his dust cloud looking worse for wear. His training gi's top half had almost been completely burnt off and the red lizard was covered in black scorch marks. Ronark had one hand raised up from where he had fired his energy wave from and was panting and shaking heavily. The saiyans then looked over to where the dust was beginning to settle where Ronark's attack had hit.

Once the dust had settled, the crowd moaned as they saw that the young flamed haired boy still stood. He had noticeable burns on his forearms where he had taken the brunt of the attack. One of his golden shoulder spikes had been completely destroyed and the other one looked cracked. He slowly lowered his arms and smirked at the shocked Ronark.

"Ha-ha. You think you could defeat me that easily! Please, while that was a nice little attack, let me show you what a real attack can do!" Vegeta began to power up and purple electricity began to surround the young prince as he began to power up his ultimate attack. He brought both of his arms up to his chin and the purple electricity surrounding him began to intensify. The ground shook from the awesome power of the young saiyan prince's attack.

"Galick Gun…" yelled Vegeta as he aimed at the weakened warrior that stood before him. Vegeta knew that there was no way the warrior would survive his ultimate finisher, seeing as how he was weakened and the Galick Gun doubled Vegeta's power.

"Fire!" screamed Vegeta as he thrust his arms forward and unleashed a huge purple wave of energy. The wave completely covered the width of what use to be the ring and as tall as the coliseum. Vegeta heard a scream as his attack connected with its target. The attack did not stop there though; it continued past Ronark and hit the wall of the coliseum, completely destroying it. It continued on into the city, completely destroying any building that stood in its way and continued on as far as the eye could see.

When Vegeta finally ended his attack he nearly passed out from exhaustion, but he felt someone catch his falling body. He looked up to see Sirius holding him upright. When Sirius noticed the prince looking at him, he gave the young prince a small and motioned with his head towards the huge trail of destruction the Galick Gun had caused.

As Vegeta stood upright, he saw that there was no trace left of Ronark and that the other fighter just stood in shock looking at the spot where his rival had just been. His right eye was a black scale and the young fighter only had a scar over that eye to show for his battle experience. The fighter looked at the two saiyans that where standing on the only spot of the ring that still existed and then blasted off into the sky.

Nappa and Raditz came over to join the two young saiyans as the crowd began to go into a panic after the death of their greatest champion. Nappa ruffled the young prince's hair. "Well it seems that you've won the tournament Prince Vegeta. What would you like your reward to be?" Vegeta just looked up at Nappa and gave him one of his famous evil smirks.

"How about some fireworks." Nappa laughed and nodded. Energy began to glow around his right hand. He brought all of his fingers into a fist except for his index finger and his middle finger. He then thrust his hand up and a blinding white light suddenly surrounded the four saiyans. All around the city the ground was erupting with this destructive white energy that completely disintegrated everything it touched.

Once the blinding white light ended, the four saiyans stood on a small section of the marble ring. As they looked around Sirius and Raditz noticed that stood in the middle of a giant crater of what had once been the giant city they had just been in.

"Nice show Nappa. Now come on I think I've fought enough for today, let's go set up a camp." After Vegeta finished talking, the four saiyans all blasted off into the orange sky of Planet Girf as they set out to look for a place to set up camp.

**Well there it is. I hadn't done a lot of Vegeta action, so there it is. A whole chapter of Vegeta kicking ass! Thanks for the review and keep them keeping.**


	7. Putting on the Finishing Touches

**Sorry about taking awhile to update. School just started up again so that's taken up most of my time and then I have weightlifting for basketball which takes up even more time so I haven't had that much time to write. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Vegeta opened his eyes after he heard the sound of a fire cackling. The young prince sat up to find that there was a fire in front of him with a roasting animal attached to a spit above the flames. Vegeta looked around to find Nappa tending to the roasting of the saiyan's dinner and Sirius and Raditz off to the side sparing.

Vegeta took a look around to get a bearing on his surroundings. He found that the sky was now pitch black and that they had camped out on a large barren plain. Vegeta remembered having read that most of the surface of Planet Girf was like this, just flat lands. Vegeta slowly stood, finding the simple act to be difficult because of the injuries he obtained from his earlier fights. Nappa turned to look at the young prince when heard his movements.

"Nappa what happened? The last thing I remember was you destroying that city and then nothing."

"You passed out." bluntly stated the giant saiyan as he started prodding the fire, making the flames rise even higher. "That Galick Gun you did seemed to sap the last of your strength. After I finished taking care of the city, you fell unconscious. We decided that we had done enough for one day and decided to find somewhere to camp at."

Vegeta began to walk around, his legs crying out in pain with every step he took. Now that he had no adrenaline running through his muscles it pained him to walk even though just hours ago he was fighting at full speed. Nappa stood up and went over to the young prince. He tried to help him but Vegeta snarled at the older saiyan. He was determined to do this on his own. Vegeta took a few more steps and then his muscles finally caved in to his body's demands and shut down. Vegeta cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, his muscles completely exhausted.

Nappa came over and picked up the young prince. He carried him back to his make shift bed and laid him down in it. The entire time Vegeta yelled and cursed at the older saiyan for treating him like a weakling. Nappa just ignored the prince's protest as he bound the young saiyan to his bed.

"It's for your own good Prince Vegeta. You need to rest so you can get back to full strength. Getting up and tearing your muscles down even more will only make it take longer for you to recover. Now rest, I'll bring you your food when it's ready." Vegeta pouted as the giant saiyan left and returned to the fire.

Sirius and Raditz, who had stopped their little spar once they had noticed Vegeta's actions, returned to their spar. Raditz threw three fast punches at Sirius who just dodged each of the blows. Sirius then lazily threw a few punches and kicks at the long haired saiyan who barely managed to dodge the blows. Sirius was not fighting anywhere near his full power since he knew that he was far stronger than Raditz.

Raditz then faked like he was going to strike high but then quickly tried to sweep Siruis's feet out from underneath him. Sirius managed to jump over the blow and gracefully did a flip over Raditz and then hammered his right elbow into the teenager's back. Raditz yelped as he was sent flying from the force of the blow. He planted his feet into the ground and skidded to a stop. He looked over his shoulder and snarled at the smirking Siruis.

Raditz prepared to charge the younger saiyan when he heard Nappa calling them. The two saiyans went over to the fire and joined the older saiyan. Nappa gave them their food and they attacked the food with ferocity. Nappa just smiled at the younger saiyans. He had already eaten and so had Vegeta who was now sleeping. Nappa waited until the two younger saiyans had finished their meals before he addressed them. Nappa knew once a saiyan had food, they were cut off from the world.

"Now that you two are finished, I have something I need to discuss with the two of you." The two saiyans looked up from their cleaned plates at the giant saiyan. "Seeing as how Prince Vegeta will not be able to help with the purging of this planet for a few days, it is up to the two of you to get the majority of the job done."

"What why?" exclaimed Raditz. "Why can't you help?"

"Well I don't think it would be a good idea to leave the only surviving member of the royal family out in the middle of no where injured by himself," Nappa said slightly annoyed. It was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to Vegeta, and he was going to make sure nothing happened to the young prince.

"Besides, Vegeta already killed most of the fighters that would be any threat to the two of you. It shouldn't be that hard. Besides it will give both of you some much needed experience."

Sirius nodded, "Good, I'm looking forward to getting some action. Vegeta got all of the good ones today. I'm just hoping there will be some out there worth my time." Nappa smiled at the confident young saiyan. Just a month ago, the young saiyan had been an emotional wreck, but now it seemed that he was back to normal.

"Good, what about you Raditz. Are you up to it?" Raditz crossed his arms and looked away. In truth he was scared of going out on by himself with just a ten year old kid as his only back up. The only missions he had ever done before were low Class missions such as Class V or VI. He wasn't sure if he could handle being out there alone where fighters that were much stronger than him were.

Raditz snarled. He couldn't let them see his fear though. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Besides the kid was a pretty strong fighter, he could probably handle any fighter they ran into. If he had learned anything from when Vegeta had fought earlier today, it was that being young had no effect on how powerful you could be.

"Fine I'll go, but you better be able to get to us if anything goes wrong." Nappa just laughed and nodded his head. He was slightly amused by the long haired saiyan. He tried to act so tough, but Nappa could tell he was afraid. Nappa couldn't blame him though, he was asking him to go out and possibly fight warriors nine times stronger than him.

"Then it's settled. You two should get some rest. You'll need it for the next couple of days." Sirius and Raditz nodded and they headed towards the make shift beds they had made earlier. The two saiyans took off their armor, which left them in only their boxers, and then fell down onto their beds and tried to go to sleep. After awhile the two saiyans finally managed to drift off into a deep slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Raditz looked around the burning city. He saw Sirius's bloody and broken body laying underneath the rumble of a huge building. Raditz looked up to see a shadowy figure looking down at him. Raditz took a few steps back as he continued to stare at the shadow. The shadowy figure raised his hand and fired a red energy wave at Raditz. Raditz tried to run out of the way of the wave, but it just continued to follow him. The beam finally caught up to the fleeing saiyan and Raditz screamed in pain as his body was disintegrated by the force of the blast._

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Raditz as he sat up. He looked around to find that he was still at the camp they had made last night. Raditz looked up and found that the sky had returned to its orange color. He looked over to see that Sirius and Vegeta were still sleeping. Nappa however was already up and had looked over to the sweaty panting saiyan.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked the long haired saiyan over. The teenager's forehead was gleaming with sweat as was his chest. Raditz's eyes were wide with terror but they slowly returned to normal as he realized where he was.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a nightmare." Raditz stood up and walked over to where he had placed his armor last night. Nappa shrugged as he realized he wasn't going to get any more out of the long haired saiyan. Raditz picked up his black and brown breastplate and pulled it over his head and put his arms through the sleeves. He then attached the brown thigh and groin guards and then wrapped his tail around his waist. Lastly he pulled a red armband up to his left bicep and then another up his left thigh.

After suiting up, Raditz went over to where Nappa was sitting. Nappa handed the younger saiyan a plate of food and Raditz grunted his thanks as he began to devour the food. Once Raditz had finished eating he noticed that while he was eating Sirius had woken up. The young saiyan was pulling on his boot when he noticed Raditz staring at him. Sirius laughed and nodded down towards Raditz's feet. The long haired saiyan looked down to see that he had forgotten to put his boots on. He heard Sirius laughing and he snarled at the younger saiyan. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at the long haired saiyan and stood up to go get his breakfast.

Raditz mumbled threats under his breath as he walked back over to where his boots where and quickly slipped them on. He walked back over to where Sirius and Nappa where to find Nappa laughing and Sirius grinning as he scarfed his food up. Raditz's face turned red when he realized Sirius must have told the older saiyan about his mishap.

"It's not that funny!" yelled Raditz. Nappa's laughter just doubled and Siruis's grin got bigger. Raditz just huffed and crossed his arms and waited for Sirius to finish his breakfast. After Sirius had finally finished eating, he and Raditz saluted Nappa and then blasted off into the orange skies of Planet Girf.

As they flew, Sirius noticed the red bands on Raditz's arm and thigh. He had of course seen them before but he had never really noticed them. He had never seen anything like that before. He wondered if it was some third class thing.

"Hey Raditz, what's up with the bands?" he asked as they flew through the sky of Planet Girf. They were heading towards a large grouping of small power levels. There were no high power levels there so the city would be easy enough to destroy.

Raditz did not even turn his head as answered the younger saiyan's question. "They were a gift from my father before I left for my first solo mission." Raditz remembered that day several months ago when he had prepared to enter his space pod. His father, who was also heading off for a mission, stopped him and gave him the two bands. His father then ran off to join his team and told him he expected to hear all about his first mission when he got back.

Raditz swallowed and held back the tears that were coming to his eyes. He was glad he was in front of Sirius so the younger saiyan could not see him. Of course he had never seen his father again and he would never be able to tell him about his first solo mission. He sped up, trying to get to the city faster so he could get his mind off his father by fighting the pain out.

Sirius decided to not press Raditz for anymore details, seeing how it was probably a bit painful for him to talk about. Sirius remembered when he was still depressed about the loss of his team and figured he had brought back some of those same type of feelings in Raditz. The remainder of the flight was silent as they headed towards a huge city. They could seeing the light gleaming off the steel buildings as they got closer and closer to their destination.

They flew to the middle of the city and hovered over the city for awhile. Sirius checked his scouter and found that there were no power levels over 100 in this city. Sirius looked over to Raditz. "How about I destroy the buildings while you take care of any military or police force that's here?"

Raditz grinned. "Sounds like a plan. This could be fun!" he shouted as he raced towards the ground. Sirius just shook his and brought his right hand up. He aimed at the tallest building he could see and fired a gold energy beam from his hand. The wave hit the building and engulfed the entire building in its destructive energy. Sirius began firing similar golden beams at the surrounding buildings, destroying them one by one.

Meanwhile on the ground, Raditz was walking on the street killing everyone he saw, trying to draw the police and military forces of the city. He was blasting every lizard person he could see and was destroying any hovering vehicle that entered his line of sight. He heard a loud explosion and looked over to see that an entire district of the city had been evaporated by a large attack by Siruis. A large mushroom cloud rose into the orange sky and its umbrella covered the entire city in a dark shadow.

Raditz heard sirens and he looked back to the road. He smiled as he saw several vehicles that were flashing red come straight towards him. He brought back his hand behind his body and purple energy covered it. He thrust his hand forward and a beam the width of the entire road shot forward and evaporated the oncoming police force. Raditz laughed as the smoke settled and all that remained was a completely destroyed road.

Sirius finished destroying the last of the skyscrapers and turned his attention to what looked like more of a housing district. From his position up in the sky, the houses where to small to hit individually, so he decided to use a more powerful attack. He charged up a small ball of energy in his right hand and threw the ball at the middle of the housing district. As soon as the attack hit, the blast grew exponentially and took out the entire housing district. A giant mushroom cloud rose and joined its companion in the sky.

Sirius looked down to see Raditz with his arm completely through a police officers gut and out his backside. Sirius cringed a little bit. He preferred to stay up in the sky were his mass killings weren't as personal. He really didn't see that much honor in killing an inferior opponent so ruthlessly, but it had to be done.

Sirius continued to watch as Raditz fought off twenty policemen. Raditz dodged every blow and then delivered lightning fast counter attacks, punching and kicking away his opponents so they could not simply overwhelm him with their superior numbers. However, after palm striking one of the policemen, all of the remaining policemen piled onto the long haired saiyan. Raditz was blocked from Siruis's view, and Sirius was about to go help him but then he saw white beams of light coming from the cracks of the pile. There was a loud yell and all of the policemen were sent flying back by Raditz who had used his energy to push them all away. He then began firing small ki blast at each of the officers, which killed them instantly.

Sirius looked away from Raditz and began to destroy what remained of the city. He sent energy blast after energy blast at the remaining districts of the city. Mushroom cloud after mushroom cloud rose into the orange sky of Planet Girf as more and more of the city was destroyed.

After Sirius finished destroying the city, he took a look at his handy work. What had once been a giant city with tall shining buildings was now reduced to no more than rumble. Sirius looked down to see Raditz evaporating the bodies of the people he had killed. After he had finished, Raditz rose up to where Sirius was and fired a purple energy wave at the only remaining part of the once proud city. After destroying the last part of the city, the two saiyans flew off towards their next target.

The rest of day went by in the same manner, Sirius would stay in the air and destroy the city piece by piece and Raditz would go on the ground and stop any law enforcement or military that tried to stop the pair of saiyans. After having destroyed their tenth city, the two saiyans decided to call it a day and set up camp. The two saiyans inhaled the food they had collected from the last city and then they both passed out on their beds, exhausted from their long day.

The next day Sirius woke up to find that Raditz was still asleep. He woke the long haired saiyan up and quickly put his armor on. While he waited for Raditz to finish putting on his armor, he checked his scouter to find the next closest city. He was surprised when his scouter alerted him of a high power level in the closest city. It was 3350, one of the strongest he had seen on this planet so far, and probably the strongest left.

"Hey Raditz, there's a fighter actually worth fighting in this next city." Sirius played with his bracer over his right hand. He was excited; it seemed Vegeta hadn't killed all of the good fighters on this planet.

"You mean a fighter you can fight right," pouted Raditz.

Sirius smiled at the older saiyan. "Of course." Sirius laughed as he blasted off into the sky as he raced towards the only challenge he would get on this planet. He easily outdistanced Raditz as he went at full speed, not able to contain his excitement as his saiyan blood began to boil at the chance of a challenging fight.

He arrived at the city in no time at all and quickly fired an energy wave at a building, completely destroying it. He had to draw this fighter out and the quickest way to do that was to destroy something in the loudest and most obvious way possible. Sure enough, his scouter began to beep and alerted him to the high power level flying up to him. The young saiyan warrior just crossed his arms and smirked as a lizard man came into his view.

Sirius took in the red lizard as the warrior became level with the young saiyan. The red lizard was wearing some sort of dark green scaled armor. Sirius figured it most have been some honorary armor since he hadn't seen any of the members of the military wearing anything similar to it. The scaled armor covered the lizard's torso and shoulders but left his arms exposed and it looked like it was very light and seemed to not hamper the lizard's movements. The lizard warrior's pants also seemed to be made of the same dark green scaled material.

Sirius laughed at the red lizard. "Nice armor, where did you get the scales from? Your cousin?" Sirius laughed as the red lizard growled at the young saiyan.

"I heard what you monsters did at the tournament, and I'm going to make you pay for killing all of those innocent people! And no, this armor is given to the protector of the Lizadarians and I have been chosen to protect my people from you monsters!"

Sirius just smirked at the valiant warrior. "How are you going to do that? We've already killed a fighter who was far stronger than you. Your "people" really thought he was going to win to, but see what ended up happening to him."

The lizard warrior growled again. "Ronark was a great warrior and my master. I was only not at the tournament because of some family business. You animals killed all of my friends and my master there and I will make sure that they are avenged!"

Sirius wagged his finger at the lizard warrior. "Now, now let's not be hasty. You're not going to be avenging anyone because you're not even going to be able to get past me." Sirius gave the red lizard an evil smile. "But if you really want to die, then go ahead and try to take your revenge."

The lizard warrior screamed and a white aura surrounded the warrior. "Fine then!" The lizard man flew at the young saiyan. Sirius yelled and powered up and prepared for the lizard warrior's attack. The red lizard threw lightning fast punches at the saiyan, but Sirius was able to block all of the blows. After a few more punches, the lizard man yelled as he threw a hard punch that connected on Siruis's face and violently jerked the young saiyan's body sideways.

Sirius turned around and delivered an uppercut to the red lizard's chin that sent the warrior flying higher into the air. With a yell, Sirius flew at the red lizard and collided with the lizard warrior who had recovered and was also flying at him.

Raditz arrived right as the two fighters collided with one another. When the two fighters collided, there was a loud boom as their two fists collided with one another. The actual force of the two punches collided caused a ripple in the sky that was visible to the eye. Raditz watched as the two fighters disappeared and then another boom occurred in a different spot, with another rippling circle appearing around where the two fighters had collided. Raditz watched in awe as the two warriors continued their violent dance through the sky, every few seconds there was another boom and another force circle from the two colliding fighters.

Finally the two warriors collided with one another with each hitting the others face with a hard punch. Both fighters were thrown back, but both recovered quickly and panted as they stared at each other. Sirius was the first to make a move, and he flew at the red lizard. Instead of flying at the young saiyan, the lizard warrior held his ground and dropped into a defensive stance. As Sirius was about to throw his first punch at the prepared lizard, he disappeared. The red lizard's face turned into a puzzled expression, but it soon changed into one of pain as Sirius delivered a crushing two handed blow onto the lizard's head. The red lizard was sent flying down towards the city, but he forced himself to a halt when he dropped below the taller buildings. He was now level with about the ¾ way in the height of the average skyscraper in the city now.

He began to look around for his opponent, but he was unprepared for when the young saiyan appeared in front of him. Sirius began delivering slow hard punches to the lizard warrior's stomach punching him about once every second. He then threw a super charged fist that sent the lizard warrior flying through one of the skyscrapers.

Sirius flew after the lizard into the building. Sirius found the lizard warrior standing in the middle of a bunch of desks holding his stomach. Many other lizard people were looking on in shock at the fighter who had just come crashing through their office building. Sirius attacked the lizard warrior who quickly got into a defensive stance. The lizard warrior was able to dodge and block most of Siruis's blows that were sending nearby papers flying in the air from the force of his attacks. Sirius finally kicked the lizard warrior out through the other side of the office and out back into the city. As Sirius prepared to fly after his opponent, a white aura appeared around him and as he blasted off back into the city the force of his take off sent all of the desks and workers flying into the side walls of the office.

Sirius saw that he had the upper hand so he flew behind the lizard warrior who was still recovering from their last exchange and hit him with another devastating two handed attack that sent the lizard flying into the ground below. Sirius then fired one of his special attacks called Full Powered Energy Volley. He sent 10 supercharged ki blasts at where the lizard warrior landed and they all exploded when they made impact covering the lizard warrior in smoke and destroying a few blocks of the city as well.

Sirius laughed. "What's wrong lizard? I thought you were going to avenge your friends. I thought you were going to protect your people from us animals. Ha-ha you're to weak to do anything!" Sirius heard a yell and the red lizard came flying out of the smoke towards the young saiyan. Sirius could see that the fighter had several burns and looked pretty battered up from his attack.

The two fighters began to exchange blows, neither one being able to hit the other. As Sirius threw a punch at this opponent, he was surprised when his punch was suddenly stopped. The lizard warrior had caught his fist! Sirius tried to throw another punch with his other arm, but the red lizard caught that punch to. The two fighters were now clasping each others hands. The red lizard delivered two quick knee strikes to Siruis's chin and then kicked the young saiyan through a building. The force of the kick sent Sirius flying through the side of the building and clean through the other side as well.

Sirius recovered on the other side of the building and wiped the blood away that was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. He looked through the hole in the building to see his opponent standing on the other side. Sirius smiled at the lizard and motioned for the lizard warrior to come and get him.

The lizard warrior yelled and flew through the building at turbo speed. The energy he was giving off made the hole in the building even bigger as his energy disintegrated the building as he passed through it. Sirius readied himself and the two once again began exchanging blows. Each of the fighters landed hard blows on the other, with each blow that connected jerking the recipient's body violently but neither of the fighters were thrown back.

Finally, Sirius brought his knee into the lizard's stomach which made the lizard double over in pain and cough up blood. Sirius then drove his elbow into the lizard warrior's back which sent the green armored fighter down to the ground in the dead middle of the city. As the red lizard struggled to stand, Sirius flew up higher into the sky. The young saiyan brought his right hand behind his head and then sent one of his most powerful attacks down at the lizard, his Full Powered Energy Wave attack.

The giant golden energy wave raced towards the lizard warrior who had just managed to stand. The red lizard's eyes widened as he saw his death approaching and he knew there was nothing he could do stop it. The golden energy wave connected with its target and a dome of pure golden energy surrounded where the wave had hit. As Sirius poured more of his energy into the attack, the dome of energy continued to grow until it was covering most of the city. As Sirius finished his devastating attack he looked down to see the smoke settling.

As the smoke cleared out, Sirius saw a huge crater in the middle of the city, with only the outskirts of the city still standing on the edge of the giant crater from Siruis's attack. Siruis, whose energy was now depleted, began to slowly descend down to the edge of the crater. Raditz flew down to where Sirius was heading and arrived there before Sirius landed. As soon as Sirius landed, his legs gave out on him and began to wobble. Raditz quickly put Siruis's arm around his shoulder and lowered the younger saiyan to the ground. Sirius muttered his thanks as he lay on the ground. Raditz just smiled at the young saiyan who was clearly exhausted.

"You did good kid. Now let me take care of what little of the city you left for me and then we'll head back to where Nappa and Vegeta are." Raditz smiled at the younger saiyan and then flew off to have some fun of his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Raditz finished off the city he and Sirius were at, a young Lizadarian arrived at a remote place in the wilderness of Planet Girf. The young fighter, who had one eye that was a black scale with a scar over his eye, uncovered what he had found several years ago, a space pod.

The young fighter named Lizaro opened the hatch of the pod and took one last look at his home planet before he left it forever. He looked at the blue ground he had walked on all of his life and then the orange sky he had flown in. He sighed knowing he would never see them ever again. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to if he ever wanted to be able to avenge his home planet. The strangers that had arrived at the tournament had been able to kill his rival, Ronark, which meant they would be able to kill him.

_Yes, the only way I'll ever be able to avenge my home planet is if I leave it and get stronger. It's the only way, I'll ever be able to beat those, what did they call themselves, saiyans._ With another sigh, Lizaro entered the space pod and blasted off into space, leaving his doomed home world and his doomed species at the mercy of the saiyans. A single tear fell down the scaled face of the Lizadarian as he got his last view of his planet before the hibernation in the pod kicked in.

**Yay, Sirius finally won a fight! He's now one for three, lol. Well say good-bye to Planet Girf, because in the next chapter the saiyans well be leaving it. Anyway that's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, and keep on reviewing. I love hearing your feedback.**


	8. The Prince's Birthday

**I want to thank UnReWriNet for adding this story to their list of good fanfics. I really appreciate it and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 8**

Four space pods blasted off from out of the craters they had been submerged in for the past week. When they had arrived, Planet Girf was a thriving planet with lots of life and many shining cities. Now as the space pods left, all that remained of the once proud planet was the blue ground and orange sky. All over the planet, the only thing that remained of the Lizadarian civilization was the rumble of their greatest cities.

And the people who were responsible for the extinction of this once glorious race were flying off into space, pleased with themselves for accomplishing their mission so efficiently. Nappa leaned back into his seat, pleased with how the younger members of their team had performed. He was of course not too surprised with Vegeta's work, almost single handedly taking out every fighter with a high power level on the planet in one day that was just another day of working with Vegeta. No he was more impressed by the kid and the long haired teenager.

The pair had destroyed every major city by the time Vegeta had recovered from his injuries and the kid had beaten a warrior with a pretty high power level. The third class saiyan had also proven to be a valuable member to their team. Even though Nappa had been able to tell that he was hesitant to go out on a Class III mission by himself, he swallowed his fear and got the job done.

"Nappa, Nappa" droned on a voice the giant saiyan recognized as the kid's. "You still haven't told us which base planet to go to yet."

"Yes Nappa," chimed in the young prince. "I want to go going as soon as possible, and you know I hate waiting while you sit in your pod like an idiot!"

Nappa just shook his head at the two young saiyan's impatience. He brought up the data Zarbon had sent him about the planet they were going to next. He still couldn't believe that the lizard tyrant was making them do three straight missions in a row, without returning to a base planet. When he saw the coordinates he gasped a little bit. The planet they were heading to was over six months away!

"We are heading to coordinates 285977643 X, 78937645Y." stated the older saiyan. He waited for the retaliation he would receive when they realized that the coordinates were not to a base planet. It was Vegeta who caught it first.

"Nappa," said his voice which was dangerously low. "You seem to be mistaken. These coordinates are not to a base planet. In fact they are coordinates to a Class III planet that's in the purging pool."

Nappa took a deep breath. "We're not going back to a base planet." Nappa could see Vegeta's eyes narrowing in his mind.

"I think I heard you wrong Nappa, I thought you said we're not going back to a base planet before our next mission."

"We're not. Frieza's orders." With a sigh, Nappa decided to tell his comrades all of the details about their assignment. "In fact, his orders are that we have to complete three Class III missions before we are allowed to return to a base planet."

"Three!" yelled Vegeta. "That's impossible! Does he want us all to die! He's given us a suicide mission."

"That damn lizard," snarled Raditz. Sirius remained silent as he thought about his chances of survival. It was looking to good at the moment.

"We can do this; just look how easily we were able to take out that last planet. We already have one out of the way, just two more." encouraged Nappa as he tried to rally his comrades.

"Yes Nappa, if you call two of us not being able to move for awhile after fighting then sure it was easy!" snarled Vegeta. Sirius had also been immobile after his fight with the lizard champion but he was not as hurt as Vegeta had been.

"Don't worry; the next planet is six months away. That will give us plenty of time to recuperate from the last planet and we'll be at full strength when we arrive."

"Six months!" Raditz exclaimed. "I've never heard of a mission being so far out."

"Oh yeah, there are missions that take years at a time just to travel to them." responded Nappa.

"Yes you third class idiot of course there are missions that far out. They just don't send weaklings like yourself on them because you would just get yourself killed." Raditz snarled at the young prince's comments.

"Oh monkeys, monkeys are you there?" interjected an elegant sounding voice. Vegeta's and Nappa's faces turned into ones of disgust as they recognized the voice.

"Zarbon." they both mumbled angrily. Sirius had only met Zarbon once but he still found the blue man infuriating from that one encounter. Raditz had never met Zarbon before, but he knew that he was Frieza's right hand man but based on how Vegeta and Nappa had reacted when they heard him, Raditz figured he was no friend of the saiyans.

"Yes it's me," said Zarbon smugly. "I have some new information for you monkeys, the rating of Planet Amazonia has changed. It is now a Class II mission." Zarbon laughed. "Have fun with that" All of the saiyans heard a click as Zarbon came out of their channel.

"Just great, now we have a Class II mission along with another Class III mission." muttered Nappa.

"That blue freak is playing with us," stated Vegeta angrily. "One day, I'm going to kill him. Him and his lizard master. We are saiyans! We are not their playthings to send across the galaxy for their own amusement, to see if we live or die."

"Yes I know how you feel Vegeta," added Siruis. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. Like it or not, their much stronger than us, but if we bide our time we can grow stronger and one day beat them. Then we'll see who has the last laugh."

Vegeta was slightly taken aback by Siruis's attitude towards their employers. He had figured that the other saiyan was a push over that just followed orders blindly and obediently like a dog.

"You may be saiyan after all," said the smirking prince. Sirius just laughed. He could see that the saiyan prince was finally becoming use to having him around. Even though Sirius didn't need the young prince's approval, he was glad he was beginning to gain it.

Raditz had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. He could not speak after finding out about the rest of their assignment. Now they were going on a Class II mission without even returning to a base planet to rest, and then to make it even worse they had another Class III mission after that. Raditz just closed his eyes knowing that he might very well die on their next mission.

Nappa had noticed the silence coming from the third class saiyan. He knew that he was probably losing the long haired saiyan fast and he knew that he had to do something.

"The good thing is that on Class II missions, while the average power level is fairly high, there are not many above average power levels." Nappa still did not hear from the teenage saiyan so he with a sigh he just began to prepare his hibernation setting.

"Alright that's enough talk. I know that this mission is going to be tough but complaining about it isn't going to help. Now everyone prepare you hibernation and get some sleep."

"Sure Nappa," answered the kid.

"Whatever," grumbled the long haired teenager.

"Humph," responded the prince.

With a nod, Nappa hit the hibernation button and curled up into his seat. In a matter of seconds, all four of the saiyans were in a deep slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Vegeta was walking around in the palace of the royal family of Vegeta-sei. He had just returned from a mission and was looking forward to seeing his family again. He walked into the throne room were rows of bodyguards stood at attention, constantly on guard for any threat that might appear. He then looked up at the thrones and saw his parents standing in front of their thrones. His father was a shorter man with long flame like brown hair and a brown goatee. He wore white armor with the royal crest of Vegeta-sei on the breastplate with a black jumpsuit underneath, with white gloves and boots. His mother was the same height as his father and had long dark raven hair that went to the middle of her back. Vegeta thought she looked simply amazing in her long midnight blue dress._

_As Vegeta approached his parents, he heard a loud explosion, and all of the faces in the room turned to ones of pure terror. Vegeta looked around at all of the people in the room and then he finally turned back to look at his parents. He reached towards the pair but then as his hand neared them, they burst into flames! Vegeta tried to yell but found that he could not speak. He just stood in horror staring at the pillars of flame that had been his parents._

_As Vegeta stood their, one by one every other person in the room burst into flames as well. Vegeta turned to see over fifty pillars of fire standing in the room. Vegeta took several steps back and then took off into the air, trying to escape the pillars of flame. He burst through the ceiling of the palace and continued to fly higher into the sky._

_Vegeta finally looked down back down at the city he had just left. All throughout the city, there were thousands of pillars of fire! Vegeta looked on in horror as all of the tall buildings of the majestic city crumbled before his eyes. The last building to fall was the palace. Vegeta watched as his home crumbled and turned to dust. _

_With all of the buildings gone, all that remained on the surface of the planet were the thousands of small fires Vegeta could still see. But as soon as they had started, all of the pillars of fire were extinguished at once. Vegeta looked around the empty planet that was once his home and realized that he was the only one left…_

Vegeta woke with a start. He realized that he was sweating heavily so he tore the armor he was wearing off of his small body. He looked around wildly trying to find out were he was. The cool metallic voice of his pod brought him back from his temporary insanity. Remembering where he was, the young prince slowly calmed himself down.

After calming down, Vegeta began to bring up the information on Planet Amazonia. It was a smaller planet that was dark green. Vegeta read that the surface of the planet was mostly dense jungle and it was extremely hot and humid. On top of that, Amazonia had a greater gravity than most planets, five times greater than the average planet. Vegeta shrugged this off. Planet Vegeta's gravity was ten times greater than the average planet.

Vegeta pressed a few buttons on his panel and an image of a member of the Amazonians appeared on the screen. They were similar to the way saiyans appeared, only looking more brutish. Vegeta could see that their bones were far thicker than saiyan ones, but other than that they looked similar in appearance to saiyans, having hair and light colored skin. The Amazonians all had long matted brown hair and they were all extremely tall, the shortest being as tall as Nappa was.

The Amazonians appeared to be a primitive people from the data Vegeta had. They wore fur for clothes and had very primitive technology. They were organized into clans that fought over territory and food on the small planet. They're population was no were near the population of Planet Girf, but the average inhabitant of this planet was far stronger than many other species in the galaxy.

Vegeta smirked a little. These people were similar to what he imagined saiyans had been like a few hundred years ago. Wild and uncivilized barbarians that were immensely strong. Vegeta curled his hand into a fist. _While I guess I'm going to have to show them that were will be only one warrior race in this galaxy!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The saiyan pods came crashing through the atmosphere of Planet Amazonia and landed in a gigantic jungle. Four saiyans stepped out of their pods all at once and looked around taking in their surroundings. They felt the added weight as the felt the heavier gravity take hold of their bodies, but they shrugged it off being use to far greater gravity. They all flew up and out of the dense canopy that was the top of the gigantic trees. The saiyans looked in every direction but all the saw was that the jungle seemed to go on with no end in all directions.

The saiyans still hovered in silence. None of them had spoken since they had awoken from their hibernation, but they all had been looking at Raditz since they had left their pods. The long haired saiyan had grown taller and had bulked out a bit during the six months they had all been in hibernation.

Nappa checked Raditz on his blue scouter and found that the teenage saiyan's power level was now at 600. Nappa's eyebrows went up as he saw that the third class saiyan's power level had gone up by 100, a substantial gain for a lower class warrior.

"That Bardock's got some good breeding stock," mumbled Nappa as he watched Raditz throw around a few punches and kicks. Raditz himself had been surprised by his increases seeing as how he had been stuck in a pod unable to train for the last six months.

"I feel great!" stated Raditz as continued to experiment with his newfound strength.

Sirius laughed at his older friend. "Yeah, yeah, so you've improved a little. You're still no match for me!" Sirius flew at the long haired saiyan and they began to wrestle in the air.

Vegeta just snorted at the pair of saiyans. "You two are idiots." Vegeta pressed a button on his red scouter and he began to look for some indication of were the Amazonians would be at. While he searched, Nappa pulled Sirius off of Raditz.

"That's enough playing for you two. Now listen up. The average power level of one of these Amazonians is 300. You two need to be in top form of we are going to survive this in one piece." The two younger saiyans nodded at the saiyan general. Satisfied that they understood what had to be done, Nappa turned towards Vegeta.

"Found anything yet?"

"Yes, I think I have. There's a bunch of power levels over in that direction. There are a few higher ones as well they shouldn't be too much of a problem though. Now let's get this over with." Vegeta blasted off towards the location of the power levels, and the other three saiyans followed him.

After a few silent minutes, the saiyans arrived at a section of the jungle that seemed to have been cleared out. Vegeta noticed that there seemed to be around fifty huts in the clearing and many of the Amazonians were running around in the clearing. His scouter alerted him of the presence of two power levels that were roughly the same as Siruis's.

"I'll take the two that are around 3,500 and you all take out the rest." ordered the young prince. The other saiyans all nodded and slowly floated down into the clearing.

All of the people in the clearing stopped moving as the strangers with the shiny armor landed in their village. The watched as the shortest one with the flamed hair looked around until he spotted the villages two strongest warriors. They watched as the child with the scarlet cape smiled evilly and then flew straight at the two warriors.

Vegeta punched one of the giant warriors in the face and sent the giant warrior flying off into the dense jungle, crashing through trees from the force of the young prince's blow. Vegeta then roundhouse kicked the other warrior which sent him flying after his fellow warrior. Vegeta smiled and then flew after the two warriors who were crashing through the jungle.

The entire village sprang into action a second after Vegeta's attack. Everyone, men and women, charged the three remaining saiyans. Siruis's scouter was going crazy with all of the high power level readings constantly showing up across the screen. With a growl he crouched down into his stance and began to fight five warriors that had jumped him.

Nappa was also fighting multiple opponents as almost the entire village swarmed the intruders. Raditz, even with his latest gain in power, was having a tough time fighting three of the weaker warriors. He grinded his teeth as he punched one away and then was sliced in the arm by a sword. The long haired saiyan grunted in pain and then blasted the attacker with a ki blast that obliterated his attacker.

Sirius was dodged and swaying trying to evade all of the weapons and fist that were flying his way. Sirius punched one of the warriors in the chest and saw the warrior fall to the ground as his heart stopped. After killing that warrior though, three more warriors joined the warriors that were already attacking Siruis. He then jumped up and out of the crowd of warriors that had swarmed him. He fired an energy wave into the crowd of people and a dust cloud came up as the wave disintegrated the warriors. Panting Sirius turned around to meet a fist that came crashing into his face. Sirius was sent flying into one of the wooden huts that came crashing down around him.

Nappa was trying to use the momentum of the weaker warriors that were attacking him to try and offset the huge advantage they had in numbers over him. As a sword came stabbing towards him, he grabbed the arm that held the sword and using the warriors momentum against him, threw him into the air.

Nappa turned back around towards the other warriors and barely managed to move his face out of the way of an oncoming spear that flew past by near inches. Nappa punched a warrior in the jaw and heard a satisfying snap as the warrior's head did a 180 on his neck. Nappa grabbed the arm of another warrior and held on to the barbarian as he swung the man around in circle, knocking down all of his fellow Amazonians within Nappa's reach.

Raditz removed his hand from a man's stomach as he looked up to see two more warriors, females this time charging him. Panting, Raditz lifted up both of his arms. Purple orbs of energy began to spark in both of his hands as he powered up one of his most deadly attacks.

"Double Sunday!" yelled Raditz as he thrust both of his arms forward and purple energy waves came out of both of his hands. Each of the purple waves hit one of the female warriors and continued past them into the forest, completely destroying any of the trees the double energy wave came into contact with. There was a loud explosion several miles off as the attack finally ended and Raditz could see large pieces of tree flying into the air where the attack had stopped. He then looked at the carved out trail of destruction his attack had caused that continued on for miles. There was no sign of the two female warriors.

Raditz looked around to see Sirius standing on top of a hut blasting anyone that came into his sight. He was disintegrating every warrior he hit with a single energy blast. Raditz had always thought that the kid had a gift for energy attacks. With a shrug Raditz charged back into the fray of combat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vegeta was hovering above the recovering warriors with an evil smirk on his face. He had knocked the two warriors miles away from the village so they could not help their fellow Amazonians fight his comrades. He slowly floated down onto the ground where the two Amazonian warriors stood ready to face him.

Vegeta looked at them with disgust. Everything about them was uncivilized, from their fur clothes to their matted hair. The two barbaric warriors readied themselves for battle with the small saiyan prince.

Vegeta disappeared and appeared behind the two confused warriors. Vegeta knife striked one of them in the back and sent him flying through the jungle. The warrior screamed as he tore through the giant trees of the jungle. Vegeta then jumped over the other warrior as he was turning around and delivered a hard kick to the Amazonian's face. The kick sent the warrior to the ground on his back holding his face.

Vegeta stepped over the cringing warrior with a look of disappointment on his face. Vegeta had expected at least a little bit of a fight. As the young saiyan prince brought his hand up to end the Amazonian, he felt he sudden sharp pain in the side of his head and the young prince was sent flying through a tree.

Vegeta got up with a snarl to stare at the man who had attacked him. Of course he had forgotten about the one he had sent flying through the forest. Vegeta mentally smacked himself for his mistake and then readied himself to attack the pair of Amazonian warriors again. The two Amazonian men looked at each other and nodded once and then they both sped off in opposite directions.

"Cowards!" yelled Vegeta as he fly into the air. He looked down at the forest floor and saw that the two warriors had been trying to outflank him. With a laugh Vegeta began to fire small purple energy blast at the dashing Amazonians. The area behind each of the warriors began to explode as Vegeta's blasts made contact with the ground. Vegeta laughed as he continued to fire his small blasts that were destroying the jungle beneath him.

The two Amazonian's felt the heat of Vegeta's attacks as his blasts got closer and closer to his intended targets. Vegeta watched as the two warriors ran up the tallest trees on the sides they were on. Vegeta fired blasts at the two trees and destroyed them, but as the trees were being obliterated both warriors jumped off from their trees and flew straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta watched as he was unable to move as two separate feet, one from each warrior, connected with his head. Because the force of each kick cancelled out the other, Vegeta was not sent flying across the sky of Planet Amazonia; he simply was paralyzed and fell helplessly to the ground of the jungle. The two Amazonians gracefully landed on the ground and turned their heads to look at the immobile saiyan prince that lay on the ground.

While Vegeta was still paralyzed, the two warriors charged the motionless prince again. As Vegeta slowly struggled to stand, he was kicked up off the ground by one of the warriors. He however did not go to high in the air, because as soon as he was eye level with the Amazonian the other punched the prince in the face and sent him flying through the forest.

Vegeta grunted in pain every time he flew through a tree as thousands of small splinters pierced his unarmored arms, legs, neck, and face. Vegeta finally slammed into a tree and did not have enough force to go through it but his body still left a large dent in the tree. Vegeta growled as he stood and looked at the two Amazonian warriors who now stood hundreds of feet away.

"I'm going to finish you!" yelled the humiliated Vegeta. Vegeta took to the air once again and began firing his small purple energy blast again, only this time putting more power behind them. The blasts were now destroying about ten square feet each and were quickly destroying the surrounding jungle.

The two Amazonians once again ran to each side of the jungle and ran up the side of a tree trying to repeat the success the last time they had used this strategy. This time Vegeta was ready for them. As the two Amazonian warriors neared their target and stretched out their legs to kick the young prince, Vegeta vanished. The shocked warrior neared each other, barely able to move their legs out of the way of each other to avoid hitting the other. Once their heads were about to pass each other, Vegeta reappeared and drove an elbow into each of the Amazonians heads.

Both warriors were sent crashing down onto the jungle floor. Vegeta landed behind them and brought up his right hand as the two warriors struggled to get to their knees. Vegeta laughed as he gathered energy in his hand and the two Amazonians tried to crawl away from the saiyan prince. Vegeta released the energy in his hand and a blue energy wave enveloped the two Amazonian warriors and completely obliterated the surrounding jungle. Vegeta smirked as he heard the screams of his two opponents as they were disintegrated. Vegeta looked on with some satisfaction as he saw the area of burnt forest that had just been hit by his energy wave.

Vegeta felt a pain in his head and he brought one hand up to it. He felt his head throbbing and moaned knowing that he was going to have a killer headache for awhile. Holding his head Vegeta flew off back towards the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Vegeta got back to the village he found that his comrades had already finished the village off. He saw that Sirius was destroying the bodies of the dead Amazonians while Nappa and Raditz tended to their many wounds. Vegeta saw that all of his teammates had many injuries, except Sirius who only had a few wounds.

Vegeta walked over to Siruis. "What happened to them?" he asked jerking his thumb in Nappa's and Raditz's direction.

Sirius sighed. "Raditz got attacked by one with a power level of 750 and they went at it one on one for awhile. I don't know how he did it but Raditz managed to pull out a win, but he was heavily injured. I think he broke his arm and a few ribs. Nappa got his back sliced open and he got stabbed through the calf with a spear. The only reason I'm in pretty good shape is because I was able to get up on top of one of the huts and just blast everyone."

Vegeta smirked at the second classed saiyan. "That was a pretty smart strategy. Sounds like something I would do." Vegeta stared at the second class saiyan and saw that their hair was kind of similar. Vegeta just shook the thought away and turned to look at their older comrades.

"I think we should just camp here, Vegeta." stated Sirius as he stared at the prince's back. "I think I can tend to their wounds but I'll need some supplies from the pods."

Vegeta turned back around to face Siruis. "Where did you learn to tend to wounds?"

Sirius just smiled sadly at the younger saiyan. "It was one of the things my old team made me do. I always had to tend to their wounds before I could tend to mine. They said it was something about me being the youngest on the team and because I was a second class saiyan."

Vegeta just nodded. That sounded like something elite saiyans would make lower class saiyans do. Of course he being the prince would never have been made to tend to anyone's wounds, rather they would tend to his.

"I'm going to need you to go back to the pods and get the medical supplies Vegeta while I look around here to see if I can find any bandages."

Vegeta looked at Sirius with an irritated expression. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I do not go and fetch things for anyone. That is servant work!"

Siruis's face changed to one of anger and his tail unwound from around his waist and began to wave behind him in an aggressive way. He had never seen anyone refuse to help out their squad before. Even though his old teammates had been arrogate assholes they would have done anything to help out a fellow comrade.

"Listen here you arrogate little prick! You are the Prince of Saiyans but you still have to help out your comrades. That's the saiyan way and even though you may not have had to do it before, you do now. Because guess what, we're the only four left!"

Vegeta snarled at Sirius with defiance. The prince's tail also unwound and began to wave behind him, each tail trying to show that they were the dominant one. "I should not have to stoop down to servant's work even if my race is almost extinct! Why can't you go get the supplies out of the pods?"

"Because I have to stay here and start treating their wounds and I have to look for anything that might help here in the village. Now if you're a trained medic in disguise, than by all means go ahead and treat Raditz and Nappa. I would be glad to go get the supplies out of the pods."

"You're not a trained medic either!"

"I'm more of one than you are! Now go get the damn supplies!"

"I will not take orders from a second class saiyan!"

Sirius opened his mouth to yell at the stubborn prince again but he was cut off from a cough coming from where Nappa and Raditz where. Both of the young saiyans looked over to see Nappa staring at the two of them.

"Vegeta," began the giant saiyan, "go get the supplies from the pods." Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but saw that he was not going to win this fight. With a snarl, Vegeta blasted off into the green sky of Planet Amazonia. With a sigh, Nappa laid back down on the mat Sirius had made for him earlier.

Siruis, still fuming, walked away and into the huts to search for any useful supplies. He was still mad at the young prince for his selfish attitude. While saiyans were usually that way to other species or saiyans they didn't like, they usually would do anything for a comrade. Sirius didn't understand why Vegeta was being unhelpful to his own teammates.

Sirius continued to be angry as he searched around all of the huts. He found some bandages, but they were dirty so he decided to use the ones from their pods. He found a clean washcloth and a well behind one of the huts. He filled a bucket up with water and brought it and the washcloth over to his injured comrades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vegeta was fuming as he flew over the canopy of the dense jungle of Planet Amazonia. How dare that second class idiot give him, the Prince of all Saiyans, orders! Vegeta began to vent his anger by blasting the jungle below him, destroying large sections of it at a time. Once Vegeta had made the plush jungle a burnt wasteland for over ten minutes Vegeta finally began to calm down.

As Vegeta landed next to their pods he saw that something had discovered their pods. Their was a large yellow furred cat laying on top of one of the pods, and as Vegeta landed in front of it the cat prepared to pounce on the young prince. In the animal's eyes this small boy was easy prey for the ferocious predator.

The yellow predator growled and then pounced at the small boy that the beast planned on having for its next meal. As the cat neared it s target, Vegeta, with lightning like reflexes, grabbed the predator's throat. The cat cried out as it felt itself stop in midair and being slowly suffocated. Vegeta calmly opened the first pod as he held the yellow cat in his hand. He rummaged around the pod and took the medical supplies out of it and as he closed the pod he felt that the cat had stopped struggling.

"Humph, it seems I've managed to find dinner." Vegeta threw the dead cat on the ground, planning on picking it up later so they could cook it for dinner. Vegeta went to his pod and took out the medical supplies of his as well. Thinking that he had secured enough supplies, Vegeta prepared to head back to the village but a glowing screen in his pod stopped him cold in his tracks.

Vegeta quickly scanned the screen and then dropped all of the medical supplies he just gathered on the ground. Shaking his head, the saiyan prince checked the screen again but what he had seen did not change. Vegeta quickly walked away from the pod and retrieved the supplies and his dinner and then took off back into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Vegeta got back to the campsite Sirius was busy tending to the wounds of their comrades. He had already taken care of Raditz, having put the long haired saiyans arm bone back into place and cleaned his various cuts and bruises. The young saiyan was now working on the long cut on Nappa's back from where he had been sliced by a sword. Every now and then the older saiyan would flinch from Siruis's prodding but Nappa remained silent.

Vegeta landed next to the fire that had been started and threw down the supplies and the cat. "There. There are your supplies and I even got us some dinner. Are you happy now that I have been reduced to servant's work!" Vegeta abruptly turned around and took off once again over the never ending jungle.

Sirius just shook his head and let the young prince go. He had to finish his work on Nappa and Raditz first then he might go after the prince. Now that he had bandages, Sirius began to cover all of the cuts on the other saiyans.

"You should go after him." stated Nappa as he saw the angry look on Siruis's face.

"Why? He can take care of himself; he's the strongest one out of all of us. Besides I think he needs to be alone to have some time to cool off."

"Whatever kid. It's just not a good idea to leave him out by himself. He might do something stupid, like attack a village by himself and I want you to make sure he doesn't do something like that okay."

Sirius sighed, finally giving into the giant saiyan's demands. "Fine I'll go get him. But I'm going to finish up on you first."

Nappa smiled a little. "You're alright kid." Sirius just smiled and pushed down into one of Nappa's cuts making the giant saiyan yelp.

"Just making sure you don't go all soft on me." Sirius smiled innocently and finished wrapping up Nappa's last wound. Sirius saluted the saiyan general and then took off to find the saiyan prince.

Sirius traced Vegeta's power level and found the prince in a small clearing in the forest. The young prince was doing his kata, and using the trees for target practice. Vegeta would punch through one and then jump over to another and roundhouse kick it in half and then blast another one.

Sirius watched in silence for awhile as he waited for the saiyan prince to acknowledge him. Vegeta continued to ignore him and continued his workout as if the second class saiyan wasn't even there. So Sirius sat down on a fallen over tree and watched Vegeta train for over half an hour.

Finally Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want second class?"

"Nappa sent me here to come get you." Sirius could tell that the saiyan prince was upset by something and Sirius didn't think it was about their fighting earlier.

"Humph," replied Vegeta as he continued his kata.

"What's up Vegeta? You seem a bit more angry than usual."

"Shut up! Why can't you just leave me in peace? You think you can order me around, humiliate me and then turn around and try to be all friendly! That's not how it works."

Sirius stared down the angry saiyan prince. The young prince already had a look that could kill and Sirius was having trouble maintaining eye contact. But he did not want to look weak so he stood his ground and remained next to the saiyan prince.

Vegeta finally sighed and turned away from the older saiyan. "Do you know what today is second class?"

"No, I have no idea. I didn't check the calendar when we exited the pods this morning."

Vegeta sat down on the ground and sighed again. "Today is the day I was born on, my birthday."

Sirius sat down next to the young prince after seeing Vegeta's tail droop sadly on the ground behind the prince. "Happy birthday then. I don't understand why you're so sad though. I mean it's your birthday, you should be happy. That's why the saying is Happy Birthday you know."

Vegeta looked away from the other saiyan. "You don't understand. My birthday was a holiday back on our home planet! I would be given a lavish party with a giant feast that would make even a hundred starving saiyans full. Our entire race rejoiced when I turned a year older since it meant I was drawing closer to my destiny of being the greatest warrior the saiyans had ever seen! And now look at what this day has become. No one knows it, no one cares about it. It's just another day now, and it's another reminder that my entire race is gone."

Sirius looked at the young prince sadly. He unwound his tail and grasped Vegeta's with his tail and began to gently stroke the other saiyan's tail with his. It was a way saiyans showed friendship and comforted other saiyans by using their tails as symbols of their feelings instead of saying them out loud.

"Don't worry about it Vegeta. I mean look, technically your entire race does still rejoice on your birthday because the saiyans aren't extinct just yet. While there may only be four of us left, we all still care about you. Probably more than any other random saiyan would have because we are comrades now. So tell me Vegeta, what do you want for your birthday?"

Vegeta gave Sirius one of his favorite smirks. He then grabbed his head because he felt a throbbing pain. "Well it would be great if you could stop my head from throbbing."

Sirius laughed at the prince. "Actually I know just the thing for that. My old squad members taught me how to make this drink that they could drink that would make their headaches go away."

Vegeta looked at the other saiyan puzzled. "Did they get hit in the head a lot?"

Sirius laughed again and shook his head. "No. Actually it was for when they had gone out on a base planet and gotten, what was it, wasted I think it is. It was for their hangovers I think they called it."

Vegeta laughed and stood up. "I think I'll take your 'Hangover Medicine'. I want it done in ten minutes do you understand me second class."

Sirius bowed and said sarcastically, "Oh yes my great and powerful prince."

Vegeta smirked at Siruis. "Damn right I am."

Sirius smiled again at the young prince and the pair of saiyans took off into the night sky and headed back towards their camp.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Review, Review, Review! Vegeta commands you! **


	9. The Last Purge

**Yeah I have finally gotten back to this story! I've been having computer problems and I also got caught up in my new story that I've been working lately. Also I have to say that I was disappointed in the amount of reviews that I received on the last chapter. It is one of the reasons I focused on my other story instead of this one more. I will say though that I will never discontinue this story ever! I have big plans for this story but I would really like to have more reviews in the future.**

In one of the clearings in the massive jungle of Planet Amazonia, four battered and bruised saiyans walked into the luscious clearing, slowly making their way to the large craters that scarred the otherwise beautiful scenery. As the saiyans came closer to their pods, it became clear that several of them were limping while others were holding their arms as they seemed to slowly crawl to their space pods, there escape off this hellhole.

While Planet Amazonia was seemingly beautiful and calm, the serenity was only an act put on to lure new visitors into a sense of false security. The planet was actually filed with deadly inhabitants that were ready to pouch on unsuspecting victims at every turn. The saiyans had learned to keep on their guard up every second of every day over the past three weeks as they continued to be attacked again and again by either the Amazonians or super powered beast.

"It's about time we got off of this hellhole," said Raditz as he limped over to the crater where his pod lay at the bottom. He had suffered the most injuries during this purge as many of the inhabitants on the planet were stronger than him. All most all of his ribs were broken, one of both his arms and legs were also broken. It was taking everything he had just to get over to the safety of his pod and get off of his personal nightmare.

"Couldn't agree more Raditz. This place has been more trouble than I thought," said Nappa. He had also suffered many injuries throughout the three weeks they had been purging Planet Amazonia. He still had a large scar on both sides of his right calf muscle were it had been pierced during their first fight after they had arrived on the planet.

"How did I get hurt more than you Siruis? I have a higher power level, more experience, and a lot more techniques at my disposal than you," said Nappa as he walked down the small cliff of the crater where his space pod had crashed.

"Yeah well it helps that I didn't try and take on entire villages by myself," responded Siruis. His left arm hung limply at his side as he opened his space pod and climbed into it awkwardly trying not to bump any of his bruised or broken bones. He laughed as he heard Nappa muttering curses under his breath over the scouter.

"Nappa you can find anything to complain about can't you?" sneered Vegeta. He clutched his one broken rib and grinded his teeth as he felt a shock of pain as he sat down onto the padded seat of the space pod. The young saiyan prince looked up the coordinates to the last planet they had to purge and then set the pod on its course.

"Okay it's a four month trip to Planet Zigon. We all obviously need the time to recover and let's just hope we don't get any surprises when we arrive." The prince gave his orders and then immediately put his pod into hibernation. Vegeta was actually asleep before the hibernation gas even had filled the saiyan pod.

Raditz soon followed the prince's lead and activated his hibernation setting as well and he slipped into an induced sleep. Nappa and Sirius stayed awake, neither quite ready to go into hibernation quite yet.

"Hey Nappa, you still up?" asked Sirius as he watched countless stars fly by through the window of his pod. The blackness of space always gave the young saiyan a sense of calmness. Often times after a difficult mission, he would just sit in his space pod and watch the endless solar systems of the galaxy pass by him.

"Yeah kid. Is there something you want?"

"I was just wondering if someone else was still up. It seems that Raditz and Vegeta are already out cold."

"Yeah they didn't waste any time it seems. Why are you still up?"

"I usually stay up for a little while after a mission like that. It helps me get my thoughts straight again. It reminds me that not every day is filled with constant killing and destruction."

Nappa frowned. He had known that this kid didn't like purging planets much but that was their job. It was how they survived in Frieza's empire by making themselves an invaluable resource to the galactic tyrant.

"Well kid, for us it is that way. Trust me kid, you would much rather be out purging planets than be stuck with Frieza and his lapdogs. It's a living nightmare."

"How so Nappa? I mean it can't be too bad can it, it must be better to be able to stay at a base planet and train than to almost die on a mission like the one we were just on."

"No kid you've got it wrong. You've never had to be around other species much, have you?"

"No. My old team would only stop at other planets besides Vegeta-sei when we absolutely had to. Even then though I usually had to stay with one of them at the docking station while the others all went off to get what we needed."

"That's because they didn't want you getting hurt. We saiyans are one of the most hated races in the galaxy, mostly because other races are jealous of our amazing fighting abilities. I guess I should tell you what to except when we're stuck on a base planet or on Frieza's ship. We will be constantly singled out. We hardly ever are able to get new equipment unless we have direct orders from Frieza himself, and even then we get the worst in stock. Other warriors constantly try to goad us into fights and if we get into fights we are the only ones who get punished. The only people you can trust are other saiyans and now that almost our entire race is gone I suspect it will only get worse."

Sirius was shocked. He had never known that the saiyans were so discriminated against. He had never had much contact with the other races of the universe except on purges. He would always angry when his old squad would leave him at the docking station while they went out to get supplies. Now he knew that they did it to protect him.

"I never knew that. I mean I knew we weren't the most popular race in the universe but I didn't know we were so despised."

"Well kid, you better brace yourself for it, because now that you're with me and Vegeta you'll get it worse than most saiyans ever did."

"What why?"

"Because Vegeta's the prince of saiyans. He gets shit from everyone who's not scared of being blasted into the next dimension by him. Almost every warrior in Frieza's army that is anywhere near Vegeta in strength constantly insults and mocks him for being the "monkey"prince. Zarbon and Dodoria are two of the worst, always offering to "train"him so they are allowed to beat the shit of Vegeta. Frieza himself has taken an unusual interest in him, more than I've ever seen him give to any other saiyan, even King Vegeta. Frieza always is looking for an excuse to punish Vegeta so we have to try and be the perfect soldiers at all times. Of course Frieza still seems to find some sort of wrong doing to punish him for."

Sirius just stared at the floor of his space pod as he tried to comprehend what Nappa was telling him. He never knew that Vegeta's life was such a living hell; no wonder the young prince was so cold. Sirius doubted he could take the kind of mental and physical torment that Vegeta had to live through almost every day.

"How does he still have the will to even get up in the morning after all that?"

Nappa laughed but there was no humor evident in its sound. "Vegeta has the biggest ego and pride I've ever seen. He constantly refuses to let them win, as he says. I don't think they will ever be able to break his pride. He already plans to kill Frieza when he gets strong enough. That's why he is always training and always fighting the strongest opponents, so that one day he will be strong enough to beat Frieza."

"If anyone will be able to beat that lizard it will be Vegeta." Sirius prepared his hibernation setting and prepared to go into the induced sleep. "Alright Nappa, I'm going into hibernation. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Whatever kid." Nappa took off his scouter and just sat in his pod in silence thinking about how he had failed to protect his young prince. King Vegeta had pulled Nappa out of active duty in the saiyan army when Frieza had demanded that the prince be handed over to him. The king had asked him to keep his son safe while he was with the galactic overlord and Nappa had sworn he would protect the prince.

Nappa still had this as his number one mission. He was the prince's bodyguard, and he would do anything to protect the prince. It was no use though. Nappa pounded his fist against the side of his pod thinking about all the times he had been unable to protect Vegeta from Frieza's other soldiers taunts. How he couldn't protect him during one of Zarbon's or Dodoria's "training sessions". Or how he was utterly powerless when Frieza would mercilessly beat the young prince for a small mistake on a purge or doing one of Frieza's humiliating jobs.

"I'm sorry my King, I've failed you." Nappa closed his eyes. The bright side of all this was that Vegeta had already surpassed him in strength. Even though Nappa could often win in their spars because of his experience and the knowledge of many techniques, Vegeta had surpassed him in raw power and strength. With every spar they had, Nappa could tell that the young prince learned more and more of Nappa's techniques and was becoming more of a refined fighter than one that relied on pure strength.

Nappa smiled when he thought about their training sessions together. Nappa had taught Vegeta almost everything he knew about fighting and about strategy. Nappa could already tell that Vegeta was going to be one of the best tacticians the universe had ever seen. Vegeta at his young age was already a better strategist than Nappa, who had been the general of the entire saiyan army. Yes Vegeta was obviously destined for greatness, and Nappa was only going to be along for the ride. Nappa knew that he would never be strong enough to beat Frieza, being over 40 already he was not going to be making the same gains in power as his younger comrades. No, his job was to train Vegeta, and now their two new comrades, to be the best warriors the saiyan race had ever produced. He, as the oldest warrior, would only be able to teach them techniques he had learned throughout his fighting career that would hopefully help them grew strong enough to one day bring Frieza down.

Nappa shook his head. He wasn't that old, yet. He still had some fight left in him, and he was going to make Sirius and Raditz work to surpass him in strength. He knew Sirius would some day also surpass him like Vegeta had already, but he wasn't so sure about Raditz. Nappa knew he could, since his father, Bardock, had worked his way up to a power level of almost 10,000. Nappa knew that Raditz could also reach such power since saiyans only got stronger with each new generation, but it was getting Raditz the motivation that he needed. Nappa continued to think about how to make his younger comrades stronger as he activated his hibernation setting and settled in for the four month long trip to Planet Zigon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an ordinary day for the citizens of the capital of Planet Zigon. The blue furred inhabitants of the city that had humanoid bodies but had dog like heads went about their days with the normal bustle that came with living in the large city. Everything was rushed, as everyone had to be somewhere soon. The city was never silent, but on this day it was louder than usual when there was a loud explosion that could be heard all over the city.

People that had been at ground zero of the explosion looked in shock as they walked over to the craters that contained the four spherical things that had just destroyed several buildings nearby. Smoke was every where and the sound of alarms could be heard off in the distance as emergency vehicles rushed to the sight of the destruction.

The space pods opened and the four saiyan warriors rose out of the craters and touched down and the road. Each of their armor was cut and scorched from their last mission on Planet Amazonia and Raditz was actually missing one of his shoulder spikes. The only part of any of the saiyans outfits that was not damaged was Vegeta's scarlet cape that flapped wildly behind the prince as he surveyed the blue furred creatures in front of him.

"It seems we have a welcoming committee," he commented casually as he began to look for high power levels with his scouter. He already knew that the average inhabitant of Planet Zigon was pretty weak so these spectators were nothing to worry about. "Hey third-class, why don't you make yourself useful and clear out these gawking idiots. You should know by now that I hate crowds."

Raditz shot the young prince an angry look and then raised his hand up and pointed it towards the large crowd that were stupidly staring at the invaders from space.

"What do you think they want?" asked one man in the crowd.

"I don't know, but maybe we could like get new technology from them!"

"Yeah maybe there friendly."

Raditz just smiled deviously at the unsuspecting crowd. The purple energy in his hand sparked with power as he prepared to unleash his attack. "Here's a present!" he shouted as threw the ball of purple energy at the crowd. The blue dog-faced people panicked as they saw their demise approaching them and they began to run in all directions as they tried to escape the purple energy blast. It was all in vain though because when the ball of energy hit the ground, the entire area exploded and completely disintegrated the furry aliens.

"Humph, what a pathetic attack," coldly remarked Vegeta. Raditz turned around and glared at the prince, but Vegeta was no longer paying attention to the long haired saiyan.

"There are 4 high power levels heading this way," said Vegeta. The other saiyans all look at their scouters and also saw the higher power levels that were heading straight towards the saiyans' position. There were two very high power levels, one descent power level, and one low power level.

"I'll take the one that's 6,541," said Vegeta as he quickly put together the best battle strategy for the upcoming fight. Nappa looked over at Vegeta with some concern. That was far stronger than Vegeta, who was now around 5,500 after the last two missions. "Nappa you take the one that's 4,927. Second class, you'll take 2,684, and third class you'll take 513."

The other saiyans all nodded. Sirius was disappointed that he had gotten one of the weaker ones while Nappa got the second strongest one. It was probably smarter to put Nappa against that fighter though since he was stronger than either of the two saiyans and Nappa had a better chance of beating a stronger fighter. That didn't mean Sirius had to like it though, he had gotten stronger during these last two missions and he wanted a good challenge.

The saiyans didn't have to wait very long for Planet Zigon's strongest fighters to arrive though. After about a minute after Vegeta had given his orders, four furry blue fighters in identical green training gi's flew in front of the four saiyans.

"Why are you here and why did you kill those innocent people?" asked one of the fighters. Vegeta's scouter quickly identified this one as the strongest of the four and Vegeta looked over his opponent. Vegeta looked over his lean and muscular opponent and could tell that he wasn't going to have any sort of speed advantage. The fighter continued to stare at the young prince as Vegeta looked over his blue fur that had several patches of white, showing the fighter's age. _So he's experienced and stronger than me. Great, _thought Vegeta as he mentally prepared himself to fight his opponent.

"We're here to kill everyone on this planet," Vegeta finally answered after he had finished assessing his opponent. "And we're going to start with you four."

The four furred fighters all dropped into stances, but Vegeta just laughed at them. "You really think those pitiful stances will save you? The third class weakling has a better stance than that." While Vegeta criticized their stances, he was actually trying to find a weakness in them. Even the weakest of the four dog fighters had an excellent defensive stance.

'_Nappa,' said Vegeta over the saiyans mental link. 'Do you see any weakness in the stance?" _

'_No.' _

'_Damn it.' _

One of the younger fighters, who had a black streak along his snot, stood up out of his stance to respond to Vegeta's insult. "Hey these stances are Master Dias's signature style, they have no weakness!"

"Gotcha ya," mumbled Sirius as he noticed the one he was suppose to fight stand up and out of his stance.

"No Labrador, that's what they want you to do," shouted Master Dias as he saw that his student and fallen for the saiyan's ploy. His warning was to late though, as Sirius slammed his fist into the fighter called Labrador's face as the student turned around at the sound of his master's voice. The young fighter was sent flying across the city and Sirius was in hot pursuit as he chased down his opponent.

When another one of the younger fighters turned to look at his friend's body as it passed behind him, Raditz sprung into action. Taking advantage of his opponent's unawareness, Raditz brought his two hands clenched together and sent the distracted fighter spiraling towards the ground. Raditz quickly pursued his opponent, and left only Vegeta and Nappa with their opponents.

"I see you are much more disciplined than your students," Vegeta snidely remarked. Nappa snickered at the young prince's insult; Vegeta had always been good at mocking his opponent.

"Well what are you two waiting for? An invitation?" asked the other fighter. Nappa looked him over. He had black fur were his chest was and along his back there was a black stripe. Nappa could see that his opponent was fuming; something that Nappa could take advantage of during their fight.

"Calm down Shepherd," said Dias. "Don't let your anger get the best of you."

"But Master they're here to kill us all! I won't let them and now, after they started all of this, they won't even fight us!"

"That's right you dog," said Nappa calmly. "We are going to kill everyone here, but you're not worth our time." Nappa could see his opponent getting angrier every second; it would only take a little more goading until he snapped. "Why don't you just go get yourself dewormed and let us REAL fighters handle the fate of your pathetic planet."

That was the last straw for the furred fighter. With a howl, the one named Shepherd charged Nappa with fury blazing in his eyes. Nappa just smirked as he started to block the angry fighter's blows. Nappa and his opponent began to drift off to the side as Nappa continued to block Shepherd's furious blows. Vegeta and Dias watched as Nappa led the furious warrior away from them and into the city.

"Shepherd, you have to calm down or you're going to use all of your energy," shouted Dias as he tried to instruct his best pupil. While he was trying to communicate with his student, Vegeta suddenly phased in front of the blue furred master. The young prince punched the stunned fighter in the face, forcing him back a few yards. Vegeta tried to follow up with a roundhouse kick, but the furry master saw the kick coming and raised his forearm up and blocked Vegeta's kick. Vegeta then sprung backwards and threw two powerful ki blasts from each of his hands, one after the other.

Dias saw the ki blast coming though and effortlessly deflected each of the ki blast. Vegeta was stunned; no one had ever blocked that attack before! Even when "sparring" with Dodoria he had been able to surprise him by throwing ki blasts in his face after a failed attack.

"This guy's fast," Vegeta mumbled as he went on the defensive when the furry fighter rushed him. Vegeta was barely able to block the blue furred master's swift attacks. Finally, Dias managed to break through Vegeta's guard and landed a solid punch on the young prince's chest that sent Vegeta reeling back several yards.

Vegeta quickly recovered though, but he was sent flying across the city when the dog-faced fighter appeared next to young prince and kicked Vegeta hard in the head. Vegeta was sent flying past several skyscrapers before finally crashing into one and bringing the whole building down. The saiyan prince threw his arms out unleashing an explosive wave that sent all the pieces of the building flying in every direction. As Vegeta looked up at his opponent he snarled and then flew back up with his fist pulled back.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius watched as his opponent flew back up at him. With a frown Sirius easily dodged every one of Labrador's attacks. Sirius yawned and then suddenly phased above his opponent and using his momentum for added strength, kicked down and sent the unsuspecting fighter spiraling down to the ground once again.

"You're not even fun to play with anymore," pouted Sirius as he waited for his opponent to recover and charge him once again. Siruis's gaze wondered down to where Raditz was fighting on the ground and he began to observe their fight.

Raditz seemed to be in control of the fight, but his blue furred opponent was giving him a good fight. At the moment, they were charging at each other at full speed. They only flew a few feet above the road and their auras were completely ripping the road apart as they flew over it. When the two collided, they began to exchange furious blows. After hovering over the ground for a few seconds, the two fighters in unison both began to fly higher and higher into the air while still continuing their exchange of punches and kicks. Finally when they were at almost the same height as Siruis, Raditz finally was able to get a powerful punch on his opponent that sent him reeling backwards.

As Sirius watched Raditz's fight, his own opponent tried charging him again. Thinking he finally had him when the young saiyan didn't seem to notice his approach. The furry fighter drew back his fist for a devastating punch, but Sirius merely kicked out his leg and without even taking his eyes off of Raditz's fight he sent his opponent crashing into a skyscraper. The tall building began to shake violently when Labrador crashed into it, but it did not collapse. Still not taking his eyes off of Raditz's fight, Sirius tossed a ki blast at the building. When the small golden blast touched the building, the entire building was consumed in a huge explosion of pure energy. The force of the blast caused a powerful wind that blew Siruis's flame like hair to one side and his two long bangs out of his face. After the blast the only thing that remained of the once grand skyscraper was a pile of debris.

Siruis's hair finally stopped moving after the wind from his blast had finally subsided and he crossed his arms and watched Raditz toss his opponent into the side of a building. The fighter was firmly lodged into the side of the building and as he struggled to free himself, Raditz slowly floated over to the defenseless fighter. Sirius watched as Raditz began to mercilessly pummel the helpless warrior. Raditz would throw several lightning fast punches at his opponents face and then he would bring his knee up and slam it into the blue-furred dog's gut causing him to cough up blood.

As Sirius watched Raditz dish out a beating, his scouter alerted him of a rising power level. He looked at the red screen and was alarmed when he saw that the power level was over 3,400 and was still rising! He looked over to the rumble of the skyscraper and saw Labrador with his hands above his head with his palms facing towards Sirius and one hand in front of the other with his fingers going in opposite directions. Sirius noticed that his opponent was heavily burned and the top of his gi and been completely burned off.

"Your going to get it now!" shouted Labrador as he took aim at Sirius and prepared his ultimate attack. "Take this, Dias's schools ultimate attack!" MASENKO!" As Labrador yelled the name of his attack, he thrust his hands forward and a huge yellow energy wave came racing towards Siruis. Raditz and his opponent both looked over to where the yellow energy wave was rapidly approaching Sirius and they watched as the yellow wave engulfed the young saiyan.

Vegeta and Nappa both stopped fighting when they saw the huge yellow energy wave flying into the sky. Their opponents also stopped fighting and looked over to the origin of the blast and saw Labrador panting heavily with his hands in the position for the use of the Masenko attack.

"Ha, there goes one of your comrades you barbarians," sneered Shepherd as the blast finally ended. Nappa just shoot a look at the hot headed fighter and then turned back to look at the cloud of dust that had formed where Sirius had been just a few seconds ago.

"Come on kid," mumbled Nappa as he waited for the dust to finally settle. When the dust had finally dissipated, Nappa was relieved when he saw the kid hovering in the air. Sirius had his arms crossed in front of him and his legs were slightly bent as he had tried to minimize himself when he had blocked the attack. The young saiyan had several burns on his arms and his red shoulder spikes, which except for the parts that were directly above his shoulders, were gone as well. His red thigh and groin guards had been completely destroyed, which only left the black breastplate of his saiyan armor.

Sirius slowly lowered his arms and turned his gaze towards the shocked fighter that was trembling below him. Sirius glared at the blue furred fighter as Labrador began to slowly walk backwards. "There's no way! That's impossible! No one can survive a direct hit from a Masenko attack!" Sirius just continued to glare at the fighter as he began to draw energy into his hand and his right hand began to glow with golden energy.

As Sirius pulled his hand back and a sphere of golden energy pulsated on the surface of his palm, Labrador began to run away from the angry saiyan. Sirius was about to unleash his Full Powered Energy Wave when he yelled, "This is for ruining my armor!" Sirius thrust his arm forward and a huge golden energy wave raced towards the fleeing fighter. When the energy wave hit, the energy completely consumed over a square mile of the city and the energy went up hundreds of feet into the air. When the explosion of energy was over, the young saiyan overlooked a completely leveled area of the capital.

"Huh well that's that," Sirius said. "That weakling almost got me with that powerful attack. I think it may come in handy later on." Sirius began to mentally picture how the attack was performed as the other saiyans continued their own fights.

0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta was slammed into the side of a building and then he was blasted by several small ki blasts, causing his body to be engulfed by a cloud of dust. Vegeta snarled as he used his energy to clear the dust away and then he began to search for his opponent. The fight had not been going well for the young prince. His opponent was just to fast; Vegeta hadn't been able to get in any good hits for most of the fight. The ones he had managed to land seemed to not even faze the blue furred master.

Vegeta finally spotted his opponent as Dias was about to reach the young prince. Vegeta swung his fist at the fighter as soon as he was within reach, but Vegeta's fist went right through him. Quickly recognizing the afterimage technique, Vegeta spun around and swung his forearm at the real Dias's head. The swift master ducked though, and Vegeta's arm passed harmlessly over his blue head. Dias then punched Vegeta in the gut with three quick strikes causing the prince to double over in pain.

Dias then continued his assault by kicking Vegeta's chin and sending the young prince even higher into the air. The blue furred master then halted the prince's flight by phasing behind him and then delivering a powerful punch to the small of Vegeta's back. Vegeta cried out in pain as his back was forced to arch from the force of the blow. Vegeta was then kicked down to the ground and his small body crashed into the black road and cracked the entire street.

As Vegeta forced himself onto his hands and knees, he spit out a mouthful of blood and then turned his head to look behind him up at the furry fighter. He saw that Dias had his hands above his head in the same way that other dog fighter had when he had blasted the second class saiyan. Vegeta tried to force himself to stand up so he could have a chance of dodging the energy wave that was coming but he couldn't find the energy to do so. He continued to struggle though and managed to get off of one knee, but by that time it was already too late.

"It's time that I end you," said Dias as he prepared to fire his attack. "MASENKO!" Vegeta could only watch as the huge yellow energy wave raced towards him. With no time to dodge, Vegeta just prepared himself for the end. At least he would be reunited with his family, even though it would be through death. That was the only small consolation Vegeta could find in his impending doom.

Then as the energy wave was about to hit, and Vegeta had closed his eyes, ready for the sweet embrace of death, Vegeta felt arms wrap around him and he was pulled away from the blast. An explosion erupted behind the two warriors as they barely managed to dodge the deadly energy wave. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Siruis, the second class fool, cringing from the burns he just received on his back from the heat of the energy wave that he had just barely dodged.

Vegeta pushed away from Sirius and stood up to look at Dias, who was slightly panting from the drain of energy his last attack had taken from him. Sirius stood as well and when he tried to put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, Vegeta roughly backhanded the young saiyan. Sirius looked up from the ground to see a furious saiyan prince.

"Don't ever interfere again in one of my battles!" yelled Vegeta as he continued to glare at Sirius with his onyx eyes. "I don't need your help! Do you understand? I can win on my own!" Sirius watched in shock as Vegeta blasted off again towards his opponent.

0o0o0o0o0o

Nappa threw his opponent through the skyscraper they were in front of and then watched with satisfaction as he crashed into another one. Nappa quickly used his Lightning Aura technique and he could feel the added power surrounding his body. Now his attacks would be far more powerful and he would actually be stronger than this guy now.

Nappa quickly flew towards the rumble and as the fighter began to emerge from the debris, Nappa began to pound on the now weaker fighter. With each blow he could feel the furred fighter getting weaker and weaker. Wanting to finish this guy off before his Lightning Aura wore off, Nappa put as much energy in his right arm as he possibly could. After creating an opening in his opponent's defense with a feint karate chop with his left hand, Nappa thrust his right arm forward and his hand pierced through the blue fur of Shepherd.

Shepherd gasped for air as Nappa thrust his entire arm through his chest. After Nappa could see his gigantic arm on the other side of the dog like fighter, Nappa quickly removed his arm from his body. Nappa shook the yellow blood off his arm as Shepherd crumbled in front of the enormous saiyan. Nappa merely looked down at the blue dog fighter as the life left his eyes as he took his last breath.

Nappa exhaled and his Lightning Aura faded from around his body. He looked around and saw that Raditz had already moved on to destroying the rest of the city after having defeated his opponent. Nappa floated into the air and looked around for Vegeta. He managed to see the prince attacking the last of the blue furred fighters with renewed determination, even managing to land several hits that did visible damage. Nappa also noticed that Sirius was hovering near by watching the fight.

Nappa began to fly towards the fight, but he redoubled his efforts when he saw the blue fighter going on the offensive. He watched as Vegeta's body was constantly jarred from the force of the hits the young prince was taking. Nappa feared it was to late when Dias grabbed Vegeta by the collar of his breastplate and brought back his fist for a finishing strike. Sirius however stepped in and saved the prince again by kicking the blue furred master in the back of the head and sent him reeling away from the pair of young saiyans.

"What did I tell you about interfering," screamed Vegeta as he glared at Siruis.

"You needed help. I'm not going to let you just die now am I."

"I'll kill you if you keep interfering in my fight!"

"He's to strong Vegeta! We have to work together if we want to beat him!"

Vegeta just snorted and then turned his head back towards his opponent. "Stay out of my way," he warned as he blasted off charging his blue furred opponent. Sirius shrugged, not taking that as a no and also charged at the blue furred master. Vegeta snarled when he saw Sirius behind him.

The two saiyans attacked Dias with ferocity. The blue furred master struggled to keep up with the two young saiyans as they continued to attack him with vigor. Finally Vegeta managed to slip underneath his guard and punched him in his gut. Dias gasped out in pain and doubled over. Sirius flew above the blue furred master and then drove his elbow into the back of his head and sent him spiraling towards the ground. Dias managed to recover though and he skidded to a stop before he crashed into the ground.

Vegeta snarled and then began firing a Super Energy Blast Volley at the blue furred master and once Sirius saw what he was doing he also fired his Full Powered Energy Volley along with Vegeta. The huge purple and gold ki blasts tore the ground apart where Dias was, and soon the entire area was being consumed with energy as each new ki blast made the giant explosion even bigger.

Vegeta and Sirius were both left panting after their combined energy volleys and they watched as they dust settled and no trace of the blue furred master could be seen. Thinking they had won, they both began to relax their muscles, but then their scouters began to beep.

The two young saiyans spun around to see Dias above them charging a Masenko aimed at the two of them. Sirius quickly flew out of the way, but Vegeta remained where he was snarling at the blue furred fighter. He brought both of his hands up to his chin and his body was surrounded by a sphere of purple energy. A ball of purple energy formed in his hands and the purple sphere around him began to spark from the power Vegeta had gathered.

"This ends now!" he yelled as he gathered the last of his energy into the palms of his hands.

"MASENKO!"

"GALICK GUN!"

The two energy waves raced directly towards each other and then violently collided. The two beams struggled as both the yellow one and the purple one fought for dominance. For several seconds, the two beams were dead even, but then the yellow one began to inch closer towards Vegeta, but then the purple beam would surge forwards and it would gain dominance. This continued until finally the yellow one finally seemed to win and began to push the purple one back.

Suddenly though there was another flash of light, and Vegeta and Dias looked over to see a new energy wave heading straight for the blue furred master. Dias roared in pain as the golden energy wave hit him and caused him serous damage, but was not enough to kill. It had however distracted him from the beam struggle, and Vegeta with renewed strength pushed his Galick Gun forwards and it went straight through the yellow beam of energy that had been significantly weakened.

Dias howled in pain as the purple energy wave finally consumed him and he began to disintegrate, and as the planet's strongest warrior was given a one way ticket to the next dimension, Planet Zigon's fate was sealed.

**As always thanks for reading. Also just to let you know this will be the last purging mission chapter. While I will still show the saiyans on missions, the chapters won't be solely focused on the actual mission. Also be warned, we are about to get into some of the darker stuff that was hinted at in the beginning of the chapter. Please review. If you have any questions, ideas, or thoughts about the story, REVIEW. I am open to any ideas or suggestions you have for the story so if you do please give them to me. You never know, I may even like =). **


	10. Return to Planet Frieza 35

**Chapter 10**

It was a slow day for the deck crew of Planet Frieza 35. No new teams had come onto the planet for several days now and several members of the maintenance crew were passing the time by playing cards with each other. Three aliens snarled as the head engineer snickered as he pulled the pile of credits over to his small purple body.

"It looks like I win again boys. Better luck next time huh," said the head engineer as he stuffed the credits into his armor and then walked away from the small table they had set up earlier on one of the cushioned landing pads. Sure, it wasn't technically safe, but there were no scheduled landings today and those things were the most comfortable places on the station. The head engineer hopped off of the pad and then headed towards the control panel. As he was walking though, he heard a loud bang and then he looked up to see four space pods racing towards the landing deck.

"Holy Shi…" he heard someone screaming as the crew members scrambled to get off of the landing pads as the pods closed in on them. The crew members managed jump off the pad just before one of the pods crashed down into the pad completely obliterating the table and cards that had been left forgotten on the pad.

"What kind of ignorant ass-holes would land without even informing us of their arrival!" yelled the engineer as he watched his men scramble for safety. Several of the technicians had received burns from the pod's fiery landing because they were so close to the landing pads. The head engineer watched as one of the pods opened up and revealed a huge man with a small patch of hair stepping out of the pod.

"Oh Kami, not these guys," groaned the engineer as he recognized the giant man as one of the members of the saiyan squad. They had been absent for over a year now, having been sent on several dangerous missions back to back, but now it seemed that they had completed their mission and were back to make his life miserable.

The giant saiyan raced over to another one of the pods and smashed his hand into the door. The purple engineer cried out and then ran over to where the saiyan was pulling the door to the pod off with his arm. With one enormous effort, the giant saiyan yanked the door off of its hinges and pulled it back. The door was still attached to his muscular arm and as his arm flung back, the door hit a nearby technician in the face and sent the small alien flying down the landing dock. The saiyan then pulled the door off of his arm and then scooped another much smaller saiyan, which the head engineer recognized as Prince Vegeta, and then dashed, towards the medical bay.

The engineer looked at the ruined pod in horror. Didn't these saiyans know how much money those things cost! Not too mention the fact that it takes forever to make a new one.

"Damn saiyans," he mumbled as he looked over to the other two pods. Luckily, these two hadn't been completely destroyed and the occupants were already outside of the pods. The long haired saiyan was helping a younger saiyan walk towards the medical bay. As they passed the engineer, he realized that the younger one was barely conscious and that the long haired one was almost dragging him to the medical bay.

"Those damn saiyans are always almost killing themselves," he mumbled as he went back to his control panel to begin to clean up the mess the saiyans had just made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nappa leaned against one of the empty tanks inside of the medical bay of the docking station as one of the doctors informed him of Vegeta and Siruis's conditions. Both of the young saiyans had been severely injured during the first day on Planet Zigon, and the return trip back to Frieza 35 had not given the young saiyans adequate time to heal from their wounds. The flame haired prince was in critical condition, the only reason he was still alive was because Nappa had managed to stop the bleeding before they had left the planet. Sirius was not as banging up, and the medics informed him that it would only take a few hours for him to be back at full strength.

As soon as the medic left the saiyans alone, Nappa snarled and banged his fist against the rejuvenation tank he had been leaning against, causing it to crack. Raditz turned his head to look over at the older saiyan and watched as the giant solider put his head and the surface of the cracked tank and sighed.

"You did as much as you could Nappa," said the younger saiyan. "Hell, we cleared the rest of that planet in record time because you wanted to get Vegeta inside of one of these tanks."

"Still wasn't fast enough to keep him from almost dying." The mammoth sized saiyan pulled his fist back and completely shattered the tank in front of him. The giant ignored the shards of glass that were lodged in his fist as he took a seat on the bench in front of Vegeta's tank. The young prince had a blank emotionless expression on his face as he floated in the green liquid. It was the calmest and most peaceful Nappa had seen Vegeta in almost a year and a half. It was a shame the only time the prince had any peace of mind was when he was on death's doorstep.

Walking over to stand next to his giant companion, Raditz crossed his arms as he too faced towards the saiyan prince. "No, _you _are the reason he still is alive. You're the one that bandaged him up to make sure he didn't bleed to death. You're the one that gave him some of your own energy after he used all that energy on his Galick Gun to make sure he didn't die then and there. You always think of how you failed him when really you should think of all the things you have done for him."

Nappa turned his head slightly so that he could see the long haired saiyan, but didn't respond to his encouragement. The younger saiyan leaned against the wall and continued to look at the floating body of the saiyan prince. "You beat yourself up to much Nappa. You keep berating yourself over how you should have been able to protect him better or how you should have done this or that. It's never entered your head that you've done a better job than any other saiyan could. No one else can handle that kid's ego as well as you have. You haven't overprotected him during purges but you also haven't let him have free reign like almost every other saiyan would have. The king knew what he was doing when he picked you, so stop doubting yourself."

The room fell silent, the only sound being the humming of the rejuvenation tanks as they worked to heal the two young saiyans. The old saiyan general looked down at the white stone floor as he thought about his third-class comrades words. Deep down he knew that he had done his best at protecting Vegeta, but it still seemed to him that he should have done better. It was hard for the experienced solider to deal with the feeling of failure that he was so often feeling now that he was the prince's bodyguard. Before this position, he had never experienced failure, he had always succeeded. That's why he was named General of the entire Saiyan Army at such a young age, because he was the elite of the elite. He never lost.

Now though, he seemed to lose all the time. He was too weak. He was too weak to protect Vegeta when they went on purges. He was too weak to protect the prince from the taunts that he faced daily while they stayed on a base planet or were forced to stay on Frieza's personal ship. He was too weak to protect Vegeta from Zarbon's 'training' sessions. He was too weak to protect the young prince from the merciless beatings at the hands of the sadistic tyrant when he made a minor mistake. He was just too weak to do anything these days.

His problem was now compounded by the fact that now not only did have to take care of Vegeta and teach him the ways of the saiyan, he also had to be the mentor for the two other survivors of their once great race. As the only surviving member of the older generation of saiyans, it was now his responsibility to continue instructing them in combat and saiyan traditions. It was up to him to keep alive the saiyan culture and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

Raditz snarled at the despondent saiyan beside him and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against with his tail. The furry brown tail flicked angrily through the air as the long haired saiyan walked past the giant saiyan and headed towards the door. "Give me a call when you're not so sentimental." The younger saiyan walked out of the medical bay shaking his head. He could not believe that Nappa was so upset by Vegeta being hurt. Raditz himself didn't really care all that much about the prince's injuries. He seemed to be a tough kid and it wasn't like he was dying or anything so what was Nappa so upset about.

The long haired saiyan shrugged as he continued to walk towards the entrance of the docking station. He had tried to console the older saiyan, an action that had made of feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't like cheering someone up was a big part of a saiyan warrior's job description; in fact it was frowned upon. During Combat School, any saiyan that pouted or complained was immediately punished. If you failed, you dealt with it, alone. You were shunned if you failed a mission or if you were beaten by an inferior opponent, no one helped you feel better.

However, Nappa was saying that he had failed at something Raditz thought he was succeeding at. He didn't know how the older saiyan dealt with the prince for so long but Raditz knew that he couldn't do half as good of a job as Nappa had done for the past two years. The giant saiyan only needed to hear that he was doing a good job before he could believe it.

Shaking his head, Raditz tried to dispel all thoughts of Nappa's issues as he felt a cool breeze brush across his face. The teenager took a deep breath and as he exhaled he remembered how good it felt to finally feel peaceful. That string of missions had been his first as a true saiyan warrior, and they had pushed him to brink of both his physical and mental capacities. He had known what to expect, but the difficulty of the missions had still caught him off guard and at times he had felt helpless as the more powerful warriors battled above him. The only other purge he had been on was the solo mission before the destruction of Vegeta-sei and he had not encountered such powerful warriors on that mission as he had in the past year.

The mission on Planet Amazonia had been extremely taxing on his mind. It had been a heavy blow to his pride when he had realized that almost everything on the planet was equal to or greater than his own strength. Not only had been difficult for his mind to deal with the stress of always wondering of the next battle they engaged in would be his last, but he suffered from over a dozen serious injuries during their time on the jungle planet. His body had been able to heal itself during the long trip to Planet Zigon, but it had frightened immensely to be so battered and broken after a mission. He wondered if this was what his father had to deal with when he was just a rookie soldier fresh out of Combat School.

Raditz's was distracted from his thoughts when a wave of the smell of freshly baked bread washed over him. He looked around and realized that he had wandered into the market district of the city. On each side of him numerous stores and restaurants covered landscape and the place was blazing with light from the signs that flashed above the saiyan's head. There were many soldiers bustling in and out of the various buildings and Raditz was surprised by the sheer numbers he saw. Last time he had been on this base planet it had been fairly empty, but now it seemed like most of the troops were on leave.

As he walked down the streets in the market district, Raditz noticed that he was turning a lot of heads. And more often than not, they were loathing faces that were turned his way. His tail twitched a bit as it seemed he could feel the hatred coming of the soldiers that were all around him. It seemed like waves of malice were washing over him and he couldn't shake the sense of forbidding that had settled over him.

To escape the crowded streets, the teenage saiyan ducked into one of the stores to his right. As soon as the door slid shut behind him, cutting off the almost overwhelming sound of the crowded streets outside. The long haired saiyan exhaled as his paranoia began to subside and he began to examine the store he had entered. The store was one gigantic room, with black marble floor running across the ground. The walls were midnight black, with streaks of hot pink running across it in a flowery, calligraphic type of fashion. Intrigued by the outlandish design, Raditz walked a little further into the store but froze when he finally saw one of the holographic models that was up for display. The holograph was of a beautiful red skinned woman who was dressed in tight, black lingerie, which showed off her amazing curves.

Blood rushed to his face as Raditz realized that he had stepped inside of a woman's lingerie store. He quickly turned his body and began to fly towards the door. Once he was safely outside of the exotic store, he walked as fast as he could away from the store. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment as he walked down the crowded street. He couldn't believe that he had just walked into a _woman's _shop. Not that he didn't enjoy the hologram, but he knew that if the other saiyans ever found out that he would never live down the moment.

As the embarrassed saiyan walked down the road, he felt someone's shoulder knock onto him causing the long haired saiyan to lose his balance. Raditz fell into the wall of one of the shops and felt as his back muscles strained from the unexpected. The long haired saiyan whipped his head around to face however had so blatantly "bumped" into him. All he knew was that the fool would learn to regret messing with a saiyan.

What Raditz saw was an average height soldier with red leathery skin. The man's head was huge, with his cranium seemingly being far too large to match his gaunt face. The red alien wore a smug smirk on his face as he eyed the teenage saiyan who was propped up against the wall.

"Watch were your going monkey," snidely said the soldier as he watched with crossed arms as Raditz regained his footing and got straight into the insulters face. With their faces only inches apart, the two soldiers glared at each other.

"So it seems you have a death wish, I would be happy to help with that," said Raditz angrily. He clenched his fist as adrenaline began to pump throughout his body as it prepared itself for a fight.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so clumsily, but wait I forgot. Monkeys are too stupid to even walk down the road without bumping into something."

"How about I show you what it's like to be in a _saiyan's _way. That way I want have to hear your stupid ass talk anymore."

"Oh I would love for you to try. I would relish in the opportunity to show you stupid monkeys how weak you really are." The alien looked over Raditz's shoulder and then nodded his head in the direction of a small alley. "How about over there, it seems as good a place as any to put you in your place."

Raditz snarled and then responded, "Fine, but don't expect to be walking back out of that alley anytime soon." The alien just laughed and then walked past Raditz, bumping into the long haired saiyan again as he made his way to the alley. The long haired saiyan was fuming and angrily stomped behind the red alien as the pair entered into the dank alleyway.

The scent of rotting garbage assailed Raditz's sensitive nose and he became nauseous just from the rank smell. His senses dulled slightly because of the sickening smell, Raditz turned to face his opponent who had his red leathery arms crossed.

The man snickered as he noticed Raditz's sickened face. "What's wrong mighty saiyan? Can't deal with the smell of a little garbage?"

The long haired saiyan snarled at the man he was beginning to hate. "Enough talking, are we going to fight or not?"

"No." Raditz looked at his opponent with a puzzled expression. "I'll be beating you senseless like the ape you are, while you just take it."

The long haired saiyan began to open his mouth, but he was cut off when he felt a sudden sharp pain in the small of his back. He started to turn around, but he was met by a fist to the face and he began to reel backwards. As he tried to recover, he felt two quick strikes connect to the back of his knees and Raditz crumpled to the ground. The teenager fell into a mud puddle and a side of his face was submerged in the brown gunk. Before he could even try to push himself up, Raditz felt two arms wrapped underneath his armpits and the saiyan was dragged out of the mud with his back elevated and his legs dragged behind the rest of his body. He could feel the rough and jagged road scrapping his legs as the drug limply behind him.

The teenage saiyan felt a rough hand grab his chin, forcing him to look up at his attacker. He found that he was face to face with the red alien that he had entered the alley with, but now there were two more soldiers standing behind him with dumb grins on their ugly faces. Looking to other side, Raditz saw that two other men were dragging him and holding him up.

"Looks like we've bagged ourselves a monkey, aye Karmo," said one of the aliens that held the debilitated saiyan by the arms.

"Yes, it looks like we have," said the red skinned soldier who was holding Raditz's chin. The man named Karmo let go of the Raditz's chin and let it slump against his chest. Raditz just looked down at the filthy road, berating himself for allowing this ambush to happen.

"Now what should we do with the stupid ape now that we have him at our mercy," pondered Karmo as he began to pace in front of Raditz's limp body. "I think we should train it do some tricks for us. Might as well get some amusement out of the savage. What do you say monkey? Want to learn some new tricks."

"Fuck you."

The red alien looked down at the downcast saiyan with amusement. In the blink of an eye he had whipped his body around and delivered a harsh tornado kick to the side of the saiyan's head, causing it the jerk violently upon impact. The saiyan merely let his head fall back down to hit against his chest after he could think straight again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand what you said monkey? You see I don't speak Ape, so you'll have to talk civilized if you want to be heard."

The long haired saiyan lifted his bloody face up off of his chest and looked Karmo directly in his dark brown eyes. "I said you could go fuck yourself, _good sir_." The teenager smirked when he saw a gleam of anger pass through the rust red alien's eyes. The leader of the band of aliens' expressions changed to one of almost uncontrollable rage for an instant but then it returned to its original smugness.

"Tsk, Tsk, that mouth of yours will get you into trouble monkey. I think you need to be punished for your rudeness. Now let's see…" the alien began to look over his helpless prey until his eyes finally fell on the brown furry object wrapped around Raditz's tail. "That should do," he commented as he walked around the restrained saiyan until he was directly behind him. He gave a sadistic smile as bent down snatched the furry appendage and gave it a hard pull.

All of Raditz's remaining strength instantly left his body as he felt his tail being violently yanked, and he felt that he could no longer even support the weight of his body. Surprised by the saiyan turning into 100% dead weight, the two aliens that had been restraining him dropped him onto the muddy street. The teenage saiyan was shaking violently as he reached forward with one hand, digging it into the mud as he tried to crawl away from the indescribable pain he was now in.

The red alien raised his eyes in surprise; he had not suspected that this torture tactic would be so effective. "So it seems the mighty saiyans have a weakness after all." The cruel solider gave the tail another pull, causing another wave of pain to wash over the powerless saiyan. Raditz could not even cry out in pain because of all of the energy in his body had been stolen from him by the alien who now held his tail.

"You pathetic coward," snarled Raditz as he clenched his fist. His fingernails dug so hard into his hand that streams of blood began to drip down his fist as he tried to get his body to focus on anything besides the pain coming from his most valuable limb.

"What was that monkey?" said Karmo as he began to drag the long haired saiyan through the various mud puddles dotting the surface of the filthy alleyway. The teenage saiyan closed his eyes as his face was dragged through the mucky liquid. His head bobbed up and down as it constantly was ricocheting off of the ground as he was dragged by the red alien. Finally, after dragging the saiyan through every mud puddle in the alley, Karmo threw the helpless saiyan into a wall. The saiyan's buddy contorted violently as it made impact and Raditz crumpled in front of the wall that now possessed a saiyan size dent.

The band of aliens laughed as they stood over the beaten and broken saiyan. His once majestic armor was now cracked and ruined, his long dark hair was now coated in slime and mud, his body was covered in cuts and bruises that now burnt from having dirty water and muck smeared in and on them, and his pride was completely shattered.

"Look at the sight before you men and remember it well. One of the _mighty _saiyans has been reduced to lying in the fetal position in the gutter. No wonder their entire planet was destroyed by a mere asteroid. Their race is completely helpless! They should be put in zoos like the monkeys they are, for their own protection of not for anything else." The band roared with laughter again while Raditz looked up that them with burning hatred in his eyes.

"Now I think we should finish this ape off," said Karmo as he raised one of his leathery hands up and pointed it down at the mangled body that lay at his feet. "Time to send him to meet the rest of his pathetic race in the next dimension." A red orb of energy began to form in the palm of his outstretched hand as Karmo began to gather the energy necessary to finish off the teenage saiyan for good.

As he watched red orb grow, Raditz noticed that his vision was beginning to be obscured by thin red lines. He reached up with his bloodied hand and felt warm liquid and realized that blood was streaming down from the top of his head and was now streaming down his face. As he brought his hand down and looked at the fresh blood that was over the caked blood from when he had cut his own hands earlier, he noticed that he felt very light headed and his eyes began to flutter violently as his skull hit the ground.

As he was slipping into unconsciousness, Raditz raised his eyes up and the last thing he saw was that red orb of energy that was trained down on him. His eyelids shut and as he fell into blackness, he could hear the humming of the energy as it was primed to fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nappa still had his head in his hands when he heard the beeping of one of the rejuvenation tanks. The giant saiyan looked up to see a flashing green light on the dashboard that controlled the tank that Sirius was inside of. The young saiyan was awake and gave the older saiyan a wink as the medics rushed in and began the process of removing the green liquid inside of the tank. It did not take long for the process to be completed and the second class saiyan stepped out of the tank and shook his hair, sending droplets of liquid scattering across the room. He and Vegeta had not been taken out of their armor because of the seriousness of their injuries so Sirius still adorned his red and black saiyan armor.

"Good to see you're not completely broken yet kid," said Nappa as he stood up and walked over to his younger comrade. He put one of his massive paws on Sirius's shoulders and gave it a good squeeze. The younger saiyan winced from the slight pain he felt as his giant mentor pushed down on the shoulder that had been dislocated during the fighting on Planet Zigon. Nappa chuckled as he saw the discomfort in the younger saiyan. He couldn't be too soft on him after all.

"Yeah, and if gotten stronger from those missions, I think I may be able to even take you now, so you better watch your back _General _Nappa." The giant saiyan growled in warning as Sirius moved away from him laughing. As he walked around, he noticed the absence of a certain long haired saiyan. "Hey where is Raditz at? I thought he was supposed to stay with you."

The veteran let out another growl of discontent as he sat back down on the bench. "The weakling stormed out of here after you and Vegeta were placed in the rejuvenation tanks. He was being very emotional, I think it may have to do with the fact that he has gone through the physical changes of puberty but not the emotional and mental aspects of it yet. So I guess I'll give him a pass on being a weakling this time, but if he goes all psychologist on me again I'm going to give him a beating he'll never forget." Sirius just shrugged as he sat on the other side of the bench. The younger saiyan was about to ask another question when he heard the sound of door opening.

The pair of saiyans turned their heads to look over to the entrance of the medical bay to see Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man, standing in the doorway. The light blue skinned alien walked inside with his dark green hair swaying behind him in the form of the ponytail he always kept it in. Nappa was surprised to see the elegant man; he had thought that Frieza and his top men were on another planet when they had landed. Of course, he hadn't exactly checked since he had been so worried about getting Vegeta to the nearest rejuvenation tank as soon as possible.

Zarbon glanced over to the pair of saiyans and then walked over to where the medics were now monitoring Vegeta. He looked over the soldier of a purple alien and then asked, "So how is our favorite monkey prince?" Both of the saiyans scowled as the heard the common insult to their race.

"His vitals are finally stable, but he won't be fully recovered for at least another day. He suffered serious injuries, internal and external."

"So he's stable?" The medic nodded his head. "Good I went him out of there in one minute."

"Why?" Zarbon turned his head to look over at Nappa who was now standing with an angry expression aimed straight towards him. "Can't you see he needs to heal? They said he wouldn't be recovered for at _least _another day!"

Ignoring the giant saiyan, Zarbon turned back to the medic and put his hand on the purple alien's shoulder. "Get him out of the tank, Frieza's orders." The medic nodded and he gave the purple alien another clamp on the shoulder and then walked out of the medical bay.

Furious, Nappa rushed after the blue skinned alien and found that he was leaning against the side of one of the walls right outside of the doorway. "What does Frieza want with Vegeta and why can't it wait until after he's done healing?" barraged the giant saiyan.

The dark haired alien just raised his hand up and Nappa fell silent. Even though he couldn't stand Zarbon, he knew he was no match for the elite soldier and thus could not defy him. "Lord Frieza requires your squad's presence _immediately_. All of you are too follow me as soon as Prince Vegeta is out of the tank, and as long as he isn't dead or dying, he is required to attend your audience with Lord Frieza. The medic stated that Vegeta's vitals were stable, which means he _will _be coming with us." Zarbon smirked as he saw the saiyan's anger rising.

Nappa snorted in frustration and he turned away from the light skinned alien and raised his hand to use his scouter to call Raditz. "Raditz come in." The veteran paused; waiting for a response but when he did not receive one he frowned and tried again.

"Raditz respond." All he heard was an eerie silence.

"Weakling, stop playing games! You need to report back to the medical bay immediately." Nappa snarled when all he got back as a response was that same unnatural silence. It almost seemed like the scouter was on and ready to respond, but Nappa could hear nothing coming from the other end.

"Having trouble contacting one of your squad members are we. Tsk, Lord Frieza will not be happy that you can't even keep up with all of your monkeys Nappa." Nappa could barely control the rage that was building up inside of him. Every bone in his body was telling him to just turn around and dock the smug alien behind him, but he knew that would lead to fatal consequences. He was distracted though when he heard the door slide open and Sirius and a very faint Vegeta walked out. The young prince looked like he was about to collapse any moment now and Nappa knew he was not well when the prince did not push Sirius away when he wrapped Vegeta's arm around his shoulder; helping support the prince's weight.

Zarbon nodded when he saw the two younger saiyans emerge from the medical bay. "Good, now we can go."

"No we can't," said Nappa. "We have to wait for Raditz. You said Frieza wanted _all _of us to attend this meeting."

The light skinned alien just smirked. "I know what Lord Frieza said. I also know that he said for us to go to him _immediately_ after Vegeta got out of the tank, and you know I would _never _disobey a direct order from Lord Frieza." Zarbon just shot the oldest saiyan a sadistic smile as he turned on his heel and headed towards Lord Frieza's throne room. The three saiyans just followed behind him in silence, and all three of them had the same knot of fear in their stomachs as they followed Frieza's right hand man.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for not getting this chapter up as soon as promised but I had some chapter problems and I've been pretty busy lately with school and applying to colleges. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter much quicker seeing as how this one was becoming to long so I spilt it in half. Let me know what you think of the new chapter, the whole story, or just give me some ideas or suggestions in a review. Again, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
